


Способность к выживанию

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная вселенная. Постъядерный мир. Вымышленный город Дипвелл во Флориде. Дженсен - молодой перспективный сталкер, живущий в подземном убежище - в небольшой общине выживших после катастрофы. Однажды во время вылазки в мёртвый город он видит такое, что с ног на голову переворачивает его маленькую замкнутую реальность...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способность к выживанию

## ***

Воспоминания о катастрофе в памяти Дженсена ужались до крошечной, но невыносимо тяжёлой чёрной дыры в сознании: дикий вой сирены, панический бег, орущая толпа, которая вдавливается в проём бронированной двери убежища, крик матери, её рука, до боли сжимающая ладошку пятилетнего Дженсена, и темнота, пропитанная запахом страха, паники, крови и горячего едкого дыма. Он был одним из пары сотен выживших в той чудовищной войне – во всяком случае здесь, в Дипвелле, практически сметённом с лица Земли. Одним из тех, кто не покончил с собой в последующие годы, не был убит обезумевшими товарищами по несчастью, не умер от лучевой болезни и пережил анархию, хаос, рождение и становление системы и, наконец, создание маленького государства в огромном, но всё равно - слишком тесном бомбоубежище на берегу Дип-ривер. 

Дженсен нашёл своё место в системе так же непринуждённо, как и в хаосе, руководствуясь принципом «действуй по обстоятельствам». Когда в убежище воцарилась анархия – а это произошло очень быстро после взрыва – кучка энтузиастов взломала склад с оружием и устроила отстрел всех, кто лез на рожон, опасно паниковал или пытался стащить консервов больше, чем положено на рыло в сутки. Матери Дженсена повезло: она ещё до бунта попала под покровительство одного из карателей (читай, стала любовницей), и маленький Дженсен быстро обрёл некий статус: всегда накормленный, одетый в добротную защиту и переставший вздрагивать от воплей и выстрелов. Чуть позже свершился переворот, мать Дженсена расстреляли вместе с остальными карателями, а на трон снова взошла целая толпа безумцев – озверевшей от насилия серой массы. Дженсена отправили в импровизированный детский дом – грязный закуток в самом конце убежища, куда от греха стащили всю малышню: в ожесточённой битве за власть нельзя было допустить, чтобы пострадало юное поколение. И пока взрослые разбирались друг с другом, рвали глотки за лишнюю пилюлю или банку консервированной фасоли, Дженсен каким-то непостижимым образом был выбран вождём брошенных детей. Он успокаивал самых маленьких, честно делил между малышами еду, оставленную взрослыми, наводил порядок в вялых разборках ребят постарше, чем заслужил благодарность и боязливое уважение. 

Когда население их безумного «ковчега» уменьшилось примерно наполовину, а власть уверенно отобрал представитель старой военной гвардии майор Шелли со своими боевыми товарищами и прихвостнями из толпы, детей, повзрослевших на два года, вернули в семьи – у кого они остались. Сирот типа Дженсена определили в интернат при «правительстве» - генофондом надо было дорожить и воспитывать отпрысков в здоровом теле и здравом уме. Всего их было десять – семь мальчишек и три девочки. Потенциальные родители нового поколения постъядерного мира. 

В интернат приводили и других детей, но этих десятерых Шелли отметил лично – как самостоятельных, взрослых для своего возраста и с высокой способностью к выживанию. Дженсен вновь оказался на гребне успеха – мало того, что мудрый не по годам, ловкий и крепкий, так ещё и грозящий вырасти в очень красивого парня. Так что судьба будущих сперматозоидов Дженсена была расписана местными врачами на много лет вперёд. Шелли понимал, что с одичавшими гражданами каши не сваришь, а жить дальше и восстанавливать жизнь на земле, как это пафосно ни звучало, очень хотелось, поэтому все надежды были возложены на Десяточку – так он любовно называл свой детсад. 

Дженсена он особенно выделял: ум, характер, телосложение, глазищи. Парень всё время тёрся возле него, едва ли отцом не называл, и Мартин Шелли в конце концов сдался – взял мальчишку под личную опеку, поселил его в правительственном отсеке убежища, обучил всему, что знал, а для остального разыскал и нанял специалистов из самых разных сфер – тех, кто ещё не совсем свихнулся. Вся эта братия регулярно навещала Дженсена и учила как могла, благодаря чему к десяти годам Дженсен обладал сносными, хотя и разрозненными знаниями по физике, химии, медицине, математике и правописанию. Остальных из Десяточки тоже обучали, но менее рьяно – сказывалось отсутствие прямого контроля Шелли, - хотя и достаточно добросовестно.

А Дженсен чувствовал себя то ли вундеркиндом, то ли наследным принцем из сказки.

Чуть позже Шелли начал брать его с собой на публичные выступления, советы в кругу приближённых и «в народ» - присмиревший, признавший безоговорочную жёсткую, но справедливую власть Шелли. К тому моменту население Дипубежища составляло сорок восемь голов в возрасте от двадцати пяти до шестидесяти лет, подавляющее большинство мужчины, немногочисленные женщины детородного возраста – все на сносях. Детишки из Десяточки и около пятнадцати «семейных» детей. Налаженное производство еды (оранжерея с искусственным освещением), очистка воды (фильтрами, завезёнными в убежище за полгода до катастрофы), малый бизнес в лице портных, парикмахеров, самогонщиков, врачей и сталкеров.

Сталкеры появились, как клан, спустя пять лет после взрыва – несколько бесстрашных энтузиастов, облачившись в громоздкие защитные комбинезоны из арсенала военных, сходили наверх и вернулись с триумфом и жутко фонящим барахлом, найденным в разрушенных домах поблизости. Тогда ещё их маленьким миром правили оголтелые анархисты, которые с перепугу выкинули парней и притащенный ими хабар на улицу и запретили всем остальным под страхом расстрела совать нос наружу. Всё переменилось при Шелли: он лично отобрал команду крепких мужиков, раздал им дозиметры, противогазы и костюмы, вручил каждому оружие и заплечный мешок и отправил на разведку в загаженный радиацией мир.

Вернулись все. Прошли через дезинфекцию – генерал лично распорядился выстроить камеру очистки для людей и хабара. Сияя, предъявили Шелли кучу поломанных электроприборов, годящихся для переработки, свинцовые пластины для отливки пуль и кучу мелкого барахла – от зубных щёток до скукоженных ботинок, просто чтобы поностальгировать о былой жизни наверху.

Генерал велел утилизировать щётки и ботинки, а всё остальное пустил в дело.

Дженсен был свидетелем первой вылазки сталкеров и жутко гордился и завидовал им. В то время ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он вымахал в стройного симпатичного, если не сказать красивого парня с веснушками, зеленоглазого, с ресницами такими, что девушки завидовали, а парни ржали – накрашенный! Он плевать хотел на их подколки, куда больше Дженсена волновали сталкеры. Отряд, сформированный Шелли и возглавляемый Опоссумом: крепким одноглазым мужиком, который в мирное время работал грузчиком в 7-11. Его мускулы и реакция на падающие ящики пригодились как нельзя кстати. Как его звали на самом деле, даже Шелли не знал. Дженсен обожал Опоссума и его мрачных парней, овеянных в сознании молодого генеральского наследника романтическим ореолом бесстрашия. Когда он признался Шелли, что хотел бы вступить в их отряд (Дженсену как раз стукнуло восемнадцать), тот всполошился, наорал, отправил учить ядерную физику – ещё не хватало, чтобы его драгоценный генофонд коснулась радиация и испортила годы работы. Дженсен в свою очередь устроил бунт – заявил, что не станет продолжать людской род, учить реакции полураспада и наследовать маленькую империю Шелли. Что срать он хотел на амбиции. Что его дело – быть сталкером.

После такой эскапады Шелли велел своим людям глаз не спускать с Дженсена, попутно выбирая ту самую, что достойна была выносить его «внучка» - идеального наследника новой эры. Из всех достигших совершеннолетия девочек ему приглянулась одна из Десяточки, Дэннил. Хорошенькая, умная, бойкая и весьма соблазнительная девчушка. Принцесса для его наследника. 

Пока он разъяснял Дэннил её миссию, Дженсен каким-то образом ускользнул от охраны и слинял наверх.

Один. Стырив со склада комбез, противогаз и пушку.

От такой ловкости рук Шелли чуть не прослезился.

Он отправил следом свой «летучий отряд» во главе с Опоссумом, но те вернулись ни с чем. Шелли впал в панику и велел наутро отправляться искать по новой. Но утром Дженсен заявился самолично, волоча за собой рюкзак, набитый компьютерными платами, мелким металлоломом, посудой и холодным оружием. Он гордо заявил остолбеневшим сталкерам и названному отцу, что переночевал в одном из полуразрушенных домов, чтобы доказать себе и другим, что достоин стать сталкером, ибо бесстрашен как сам Опоссум.

От такого заявления Опоссум чуть не лишился дара речи, а Шелли устроил Дженсену такую выволочку, что тот слегка присмирел и даже вроде бы занялся учёбой. Но когда Шелли попытался подсунуть ему Дэннил, подготовленную и довольную своей миссией, конопатый бунтарь заявил, что не собирается в этом участвовать.

Шелли пригрозил всеми карами, которые мог применить, но упрямый Дженсен стоял на своём.   
Тогда Шелли мстительно намекнул, что есть и другие претенденты на высокий пост его заместителя.

Дженсен только пожал плечами.

И снова удрал наверх – на сей раз более изобретательно: накануне напоил до полусмерти одного из отряда Опоссума, стащил его обмундирование и вышел вместе с ничего не заподозрившими сталкерами в ядерную зиму – и выдать его могли только зелёные глазища, сверкавшие в запотевших стёклах противогаза. 

Но – не выдали.

Их маленький отряд слаженно двигался по мёртвому городу, занесённому окаменелым пеплом. На фоне бледного, на удивление мирного неба зловеще топорщились обгоревшие остовы полуразрушенных домов – как гнилые зубы в старческой челюсти. С каждой вылазкой сталкеры расширяли радиус своих действий, забираясь всё глубже в недра Дипвелла, где сохранилось больше уцелевших зданий – взрывная волна пощадила почти весь центр, начисто сметя восточную окраину города. Дженсен топал замыкающим, молчал, слушая сухие фразы в рации, озирался по сторонам, крепко сжимая пистолет. И только благодаря тому, что для него всё было в новинку, он увидел то, что не заметил ни один из бывалых бойцов.

А именно – человеческий силуэт, на секунду мелькнувший в руинах бывшей городской библиотеки.

Дженсен запаниковал: с одной стороны сообщи он об этом по рации, его бы в момент рассекретили, а с другой… это же из ряда вон выходящее: чужой живой человек в пустынном мёртвом мире. Или не человек… но во всяком случае, очень похожий на хомо сапиенс – зрение у Дженсена было отличное. Он быстро догнал ушедший вперёд отряд, пристроился в хвосте и всю дорогу до ратуши, откуда сталкеры вытащили всякий полезный мусор, и обратно настороженно озирался по сторонам.   
Но силуэт больше не появлялся. 

Вернувшись, Дженсен отговорился каким-то притянутым за уши предлогом и прошёл обработку самым последним, в гордом одиночестве. Но на выходе из душевой его встретил разъярённый Шелли, крайне сконфуженный Опоссум и мучающийся похмельем сталкер Питри. 

Тогда-то Дженсен, поняв, что терять ему нечего, рассказал о человеке в руинах. Ему сначала не поверили, потом насторожились. За все годы в убежище были сделаны сотни попыток установить связь с остальными выжившими, но таковых в радиусе пары сотен километров, видимо, не осталось. И сейчас этот нахальный конопатый парнишка уверяет, что видел человека. И не просто уверяет – клянётся на Библии.

Шелли тут же велел отряду прочесать окрестности более внимательно, предварительно посадив Дженсена под домашний арест. Сталкеры вернулись ни с чем: город был мертвее мёртвого. Но Дженсен продолжал талдычить, что человек был, что на нём вроде бы даже не было химзы, и двигался он так быстро, будто в заднице у него был реактивный моторчик.

О последнем факте Дженсен слегка приврал, но ему и впрямь показалось, что скорость передвижения того человека в руинах была куда выше, чем у отягощённых защитой сталкеров.

Регулярные поиски ни к чему не приводили, и история постепенно забылась, превратилась в миф.   
Но Дженсен всё помнил. Так же ярко, как в тот момент, когда в развалинах мелькнула тёмная фигурка, на мгновение пригвоздив фальшивого сталкера к месту.

Он нутром чуял: ищут, но не там. А когда поиски прекратились, явился к Шелли: мрачный, исполненный решимости настоять на своём до победного. В конце концов ему уже двадцать один год, он мужик, а не мальчишка, да и к тому же единственный, кто видел то, чего не заметили другие.  
Он поставил ошеломлённому Шелли условие: так и быть, он оплодотворяет Дэннил, которая единственная из девушек детородного возраста ещё не была беременна, а тот в благодарность за «внучка» или «внучку» отпускает Дженсена в сталкеры. Официально, без санкций.

Шелли по привычке побушевал, но потом неожиданно легко согласился. Дженсен аж опешил и преисполнился подозрений, которые развеял Опоссум: он явился к нему в апартаменты, навис над малость испуганным Дженсеном и ледяным тоном сообщил, что теперь глаз с него не спустит и яйца оторвёт, если тот полезет на рожон или хоть раз ослушается приказа. Дженсен понял, что начальство в лице Шелли – цветочки, по сравнению с официальной службой под началом Опоссума. Но обратного пути не было. Дженсен вздёрнул подбородок и ответил одноглазому бугаю, что готов к любым испытаниям.

Тот лишь хмыкнул и ушёл восвояси.

Дженсен прилежно исполнил своё обещание – переспал с Дэннил, лишив девственности и её, и себя. Это оказалось неожиданно приятным занятием – за всей котовасией последних лет Дженсен даже думать не хотел о сексе (поллюции и осознанная редкая дрочка – не в счёт), к тому же его никто не просвещал на эту деликатную тему, и он чувствовал себя последним дикарём, осторожно прикасаясь к нежному девичьему телу и отвечая на её неумелые ласки. Акт любви всколыхнул в нём дремавшее до поры влечение и пробудил сексуальную энергию, которую он, пока Дэннил официально не подтвердила, что беременна, всячески изливал на юную темноволосую красавицу. Осчастливил Шелли, накувыркался вдоволь, узнал много всяких штучек и понял, что процесс взросления наконец-то завершился.

Сурово, по-мужски, попрощался с Дэннил, велел беречь сына (ну, или дочь), сдержанно пожал руку Шелли и ушёл под крыло Опоссума.

Как на войну.

## ***

Своё обучение в неформальной школе сталкеров Дженсен спустя годы вспоминал со странной смесью раздражения и удовольствия. Пара новичков, неожиданно отобранных Опоссумом из Десяточки, - Стива Канна и Джека Моргана – могли похвастаться сходными ощущениями. С одной стороны им льстило, что именно их взращивают для общения с суровым внешним миром, что именно они попали в касту избранных, но с другой методика обучения была более чем жёсткой. Местами, как казалось Дженсену поначалу, с перегибом. 

Опоссум оказался парнем суровым, немногословным и, видимо, нахватавшийся фраз из прошлой жизни, поскольку встретил троих молодых людей мрачным: «Смирно, новобранцы! Теперь я вам мама, папа и исповедник, вашу мать».

Дженсен, который хорохорился, поскольку чувствовал своё превосходство над Стивом и Джеком – как-никак он аж дважды был наверху, пусть и нелегально, – как-то сдулся, уловив зловещие интонации в голосе Опоссума. Тем более, что единственный глаз этого человека-танка сверлил его мрачным взглядом, не обещающим ничего хорошего. Именно его, Дженсена Эклза, а не однокашников из Десяточки. 

И понеслось.

Опоссум квартировал в отдалённых катакомбах, где держал свой арсенал и личный состав, на таком отшибе от остальных обитателей убежища, что, казалось, будто сталкеры – единственные выжившие в этом бардаке. «Покои» Опоссума имели отдельный выход на поверхность, закрытый герметичным свинцовым шлюзом, а также несколько потайных лазов. Сталкеры даром что не голодали и имели самое лучшее обмундирование и оружие, но жили в условиях, близких к спартанским: узкие жёсткие койки в общей казарме, небольшая душевая с вечно холодной водой, полное самообслуживание, включая генеральную уборку каждые три дня, и никаких баб.

Даже по выходным.

Это обстоятельство поначалу здорово угнетало вошедшего во вкус Дженсена, но потом он понял, что в редкие минуты отдыха все его мысли не то что не о бабах – даже не о еде. Только о здоровом сне. 

Для начала Опоссум раздал всем новобранцам экипировку и потребовал облачиться за полторы минуты. Не справился никто. Тогда Опоссум заставил парней отжиматься до потери сознания, а потом разобрать, собрать и зарядить пистолеты на скорость. Кое-какие навыки у троицы имелись, но трясущиеся от усталости руки не позволили качественно исполнить приказ.

И тогда Опоссум, тяжело вздохнув, взялся за них всерьёз.

Каждую третью ночь они всем отрядом поднимались на поверхность в полной защите, ставили палатки у входа в убежище и по очереди несли караул до рассвета. В первый раз Дженсену выпало сторожить чуткий сон остальных первым; он удобно устроился у костра (ночи, несмотря на лето, были студёными, сказывалась близость океана) и начал старательно таращиться в подступающую темноту, пытаясь вспомнить, каково ему было тогда, в ночной самоволке. Но, к сожалению (или к счастью) в тот раз он провёл ночь на кураже, доказывая себе, что способен и не на такое, а сейчас ему отчего-то стало страшно. Шорохи и движение мерещились ему из всех углов – словно из самых тёмных закоулков разрушенного города к его костру сползались самые отвратительные твари, сотканные из клубящихся теней. Он так усердно таращился и так часто дышал, что скоро стёкла его противогаза затуманились, а на «хоботе» запищал самопальный датчик загрязнения фильтра. Дженсен запаниковал, забылся, полез в палатку и разбудил Опоссума. Тот молча указал Дженсену на вход в убежище – изгнал, можно сказать, с позором.

И это было хуже всего. Не достоять, не выдержать, сломаться раньше времени.

В следующий раз Дженсен вёл себя спокойнее, взял себя в руки, убедил, что никого в мёртвых руинах нет…

(кроме того человека, о котором все, похоже, забыли)

…и поэтому он в безопасности. Два часа прошли в неусыпном бдении у костра, после чего Дженсен разбудил Стива и завалился спать. Утром Опоссум, скатывая палатку, впервые одобрительно посмотрел на Дженсена. И всё. Ни слова похвалы, ничего.

Дженсен почувствовал себя оскорблённым, но ненадолго: вкалывая на тренажёрах, которые установил в своём логове Опоссум, он забыл о своих обидах и решил, что лучшим доказательством его способностей станет отличная физическая форма. Дженсен и так не страдал отсутствием мышц, но спустя пару месяцев обучения раскачался до идеала: пресс кубиками, широкие плечи, сильные руки, твёрдая, как камень, задница и крепкие ноги. Добавить к этому смазливую физиономию, украшенную лёгкой россыпью бледных веснушек, огромными зелёными глазами и пухлым, хорошо очерченным ртом – и картинка выглядела более чем прилично. Форма, которую Опоссум заставлял носить как новобранцев, так и своих «стариков», сидела на Дженсене как влитая: майка цвета хаки, куртка и штаны в маскировочных пятнах, отрытые на армейском складе высокие тяжёлые ботинки. Стив и Джек старались не отставать от Дженсена, качались, бегали, тренировались как проклятые, и очень скоро Опоссум, устроив смотр личному составу, остался доволен, что и выразил коротким хмыком. 

Дженсену он мимоходом врезал в живот, но тот вовремя напряг мышцы, и кулак Опоссума отскочил рикошетом. Единственный карий глаз выразил одобрение.

И Опоссум впервые за несколько месяцев отпустил молодняк в увольнительную.

Дженсен, который с закрытыми глазами мог собрать и разобрать любое оружие, ножи метал точнее некуда, владел приёмами рукопашного боя и знал, как выжить в суровых условиях, имея только нож и шнурки от ботинок, внезапно оробел. Стив и Джек наперебой хвастались, как они напьются да трахнут кого-нибудь, а Дженсен размышлял, стоит ли ему идти к Шелли и Дэннил или лучше сразу влиться в культурную программу друзей. В конце концов совесть перевесила, и Дженсен, договорившись встретиться с Джеком и Стивом позже, направился прямиком к Шелли.

Тот раскрыл ему объятия как любящий папаша, и Дженсен позволил поцеловать в себя в небритую щёку, а сам подумал, что старик совсем расклеился. Когда вошла сияющая Дэннил, Дженсен поначалу окончательно смешался, но потом решил проявить себя как мужик: подошёл, уверенно сгрёб за чуть пополневшую талию и смачно поцеловал в губы. Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как они расстались – её беременность ещё не была заметна, а красота расцвела с новой силой, несмотря на однообразное питание, отсутствие солнца и вечную пыль, которая делала лица обитателей убежища одинаково серыми и унылыми. 

Дэннил жила как у Христа за пазухой – в отведённых для выпускниц Десяточки апартаментах по соседству с генеральскими. Две её подруги уже нянчили малышей, у одной родилась двойня. С молодыми женщинами работали самые лучшие врачи, которых Шелли откопал ещё в мутные времена, прикормил и устроил каждому комфортную жизнь в обмен на профессиональное мастерство. Дэннил привела Дженсена в свою комнату, обставленную по-армейски строго, но глянцевые картинки из старых журналов, притащенных сталкерами, и симпатичное зеркало в слегка побитой раме на стене превращали стандартную конуру в уютное девичье жилище. Пока Дженсен таращился вокруг, Дэннил уверенно потянулась к ширинке его штанов; в конце концов, она имела право. Они занялись любовью, и всё время Дженсену казалось, что за ним укоризненно следят, что не очень хорошо сказывалось на процессе. Он кончил довольно быстро, поцеловал Дэннил и выскочил за дверь с мечтой о выпивке.

На сей раз ни тело Дэннил, ни ласковые слова, ни объятия не имели над ним такой силы, как тогда, до того, как он подался в сталкеры. Дженсен не стал задумываться, отчего так случилось, решив, что и так слишком много времени потратил на визит вежливости, и устремился в тёмные закоулки убежища в поисках друзей и выпивки.  
В тот вечер он нажрался как свинья. Впервые в жизни. Стив и Джек кое-как дотащили полумёртвое тело до казарм Опоссума, прокрались мимо апартаментов командира и свалили Дженсена на койку. Тот моментально проснулся, замычал и громко наблевал на пол.

Опоссум воздвигся в дверях как яростный одноглазый демон. Раскидал Джека и Стива как щенков и выплеснул на Дженсена кружку ледяной воды. Тот кашлял, плевался, бормотал страшные проклятия и вяло тёр лицо. Когда Опоссум скрылся из виду, проклиная сквозь зубы юного алкаша, Дженсен провалился в сон – на мокрой подушке, одетый, пьяный в стельку. Ему снились руины библиотеки, луна, низко висящая над мёртвым городом… странно было видеть, как привычно день сменяет ночь над безжизненным миром… и тёмный силуэт человека на фоне остатков стен. Дженсен не чувствовал страха; он окликнул существо, и человек застыл, потрясённый звуками его голоса. 

А потом внезапно рванулся с места и прыгнул.

Дженсен вскочил в холодном поту, раздираемый чудовищным похмельем. Тот человек из сна – высокий, гибкий, хорошо сложенный – кинулся на него, но ни лица, ни одежды Дженсен рассмотреть не смог – существо из сна словно окутывал мрак. Лишь ощутив на горле холодные цепкие пальцы, Дженсен проснулся. А ощущение было такое, что мог бы и не проснуться.

Он получил адский выговор от Опоссума и ушёл в качалку – лечиться изнурительным трудом.

Жизнь потекла своим чередом. Маленький отряд исследовал город не спеша, постепенно стаскивая полезное барахло из мало-мальски уцелевших домов и учреждений. Центр Дженсен и его дружки излазали вдоль и поперёк, включая руины библиотеки и останки ратуши, но оттуда давным-давно было вынесено всё мало-мальски ценное. Оружие сталкеры носили с собой скорее для личного спокойствия – ни единой живой души, кроме них, в Дипвелле не наблюдалось уже много лет. Дженсен привык к мёртвой тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим писком дозиметра и шумным дыханием в фильтрах противогаза, привык смотреть на бесцветный унылый мир сквозь затуманенные стёкла, но иногда на него с неотвратимостью падения ракеты наваливались воспоминания – яркие, смешные, полные нереальных красок картинки из прошлого. 

Белый домик. Качели из старой шины. Вкусно пахнущая розовая блузка матери, её светлые волосы, смеющиеся глаза. Пёстрый мячик в песочнице. Круги на воде от брошенного камешка. Книжки с картинками и оживший ящик под названием телевизор.   
И сирена, сирена, оглушившая пятилетнего малыша, когда небо над головой внезапно потемнело.

Опоссум явился по его душу в один из череды однообразных дней, когда на улице стояло адское пекло, и сталкеры не высовывались из убежища до темноты, когда жарища сменялась лютым холодом. Одноглазый чёрт кивнул Дженсену, велев следовать за собой, и они пошли. Коридоры, повороты, свинцовые двери, ведущие в подземный мир, населённый немногочисленными людьми. Шелли встретил их у дверей импровизированной радиорубки, где стоял допотопный приёмник. На морщинистых щеках горел нездоровый румянец, глаза блестели. За его спиной молодой солдат крутил ручку настройки.

-Мы поймали сигнал, - вместо приветствия сообщил Шелли Опоссуму и Дженсену. Опоссум вытаращил единственный глаз, а Дженсен лишился дара речи. Он заглянул за спину Шелли и застыл на месте.

Из ящика приёмника что-то ритмично пикало, прорываясь сквозь треск помех.

Первый сигнал почти за двадцать лет.

-Он идёт из библиотеки, - сказал Шелли. – Расшифровать не можем, но факт есть факт.

-Из библиотеки?! – Опоссум чуть голоса не лишился. – Да мы там всё перерыли, до последнего кирпича. Откуда там взяться передатчику? Кто его туда поставил?

Человек из руин, подумал Дженсен и вздрогнул. 

-Мы засекли сигнал, - упрямо продолжил Шелли. – Библиотека, это точно. Я велел своим порыться в архивах, может быть, найдём старые планы зданий. Наверняка эта штука спрятана.

-Кем?!

-Я откуда знаю! – нервно огрызнулся Шелли. – У нас задача первой степени важности – отыскать передатчик. А потом будем думать, кто его туда поставил, когда и с какой целью. По правде говоря, - он вздохнул, глядя на покрытый пылью динамик рации, - я уже настолько отвык от мысли, что кто-то ещё, кроме нас, может остаться в живых и дать о себе знать, что не уверен, хочу ли я встречаться с ним. Или с ними. – Он посмотрел на Опоссума и Дженсена, махнул рукой и ушёл к себе. Дженсен только сейчас заметил, какой он старый. И очень усталый.

А рация всё пищала и пищала – тихо, монотонно, словно отмеряла ритм чужого бьющегося сердца.

## ***

Шелли вновь вызвал их к себе и вручил пожелтевшую истрёпанную бумажку с планом городской библиотеки, откопанную в архивах, которые давным-давно притащили из ратуши сталкеры. Судя по полустёртому рисунку у здания имелся здоровенный подвал. Дженсен напряг память: библиотека была построена в форме полусферы, так что когда тряхнуло, купол осыпался вниз, замуровав нижние ярусы и вместе с ними, скорее всего, вход в подземные хранилища. Он вспомнил, как осторожно передвигался по обломкам амфитеатра, а под ногами шуршал слой бумажной пыли. Останков сотен тысяч книг. Буквы, слова, фразы, картинки – всё стёрлось, исчезло, утратило всякий смысл.

Тогда Дженсен ощутил себя до безумия живым. Его сердце билось, кровь пульсировала в жилах, плоть была тёплой, здоровой, крепкой. А вокруг витали призраки мёртвых фраз, бессмысленных знаний, которые не сумели спасти человечество и погибли первыми, словно осознав свою никчёмность.

Дженсен моргнул и очнулся от воспоминаний. Опоссум волок его в казармы, приговаривая:

-Едрит твою ж мать, а… Старый хер чего удумал! Мы там сто лет будем говно разгребать, чтобы добраться до грёбаного подвала… - Он нервно потёр повязку на месте глаза и покосился на Дженсена. – Вот чего, Эклз. Пойдёшь ты и два твоих дружка-остолопа. Ручками поработаете заодно. Дело-то такое… оно, понимаешь, важное. За двадцать-то лет… Сигнал. С глузду съехать можно. Вы, значит, там поковыряйте, покопайте, а я завтра с остальными подтянусь. Эклз, ты за главного в вашей банде. Смотри, чтобы ни-ни.

-В смысле?

-В прямом.

Дженсен ничего не понял, но кивнул. Он впервые видел, чтобы Опоссум так волновался. Тёр несуществующий глаз, облизывал губы, скрёб подбородок, заросший седой щетиной. Нервозность командира передалась и Дженсену, и к тому моменту, когда трое сталкеров топтались у выхода, обвешанные рюкзаками с инструментами, Эклз чувствовал такую гордость, будто от него зависит будущее их маленького мирка. 

Опоссум похлопал каждого по плечу. За его спиной маячил Шелли. Два старика-вояки, ещё крепкие и суровые, но исполненные робкой надежды. Зрелище не то, чтобы жалкое, но какое-то печальное.

Слух о сигнале разнёсся по всей коммуне, и люди пытались пройти в казармы, чтобы проводить сталкеров, но Опоссум запер бронированную дверь, отделяющую его апартаменты от остального убежища. Он волновался ещё и потому, что впервые отпускал от себя парней; Опоссум был уверен, что они справятся – Дженсен в первую очередь, прирождённый лидер, умелый, осторожный… За год, проведённый в учениках сталкера, он здорово повзрослел. Это отмечали все боевые товарищи Опоссума, которые, как и он сам, прекрасно понимали, что рано или поздно им придётся уступить дорогу молодым, уйти в тень, подарить себе ненужный отдых.

Дженсен виделся им достойной заменой Опоссуму. Достойной и… лучшей.

В нём медленно, как диковинный цветок, распускалась какая-то сила, суть которой ни один из «верхушки» не мог понять, но эта сила заставляла подчиняться. Выслушивать. Следовать за ним, не спрашивая, куда и зачем. Дженсен и сам толком не осознавал, какое влияние имеет на людей, а только очень удивлялся поначалу, когда Джек и Стив принялись таскаться за ним хвостом и преданно смотреть в рот. Он попробовал поссориться с ними, но у него не получилось: на оскорбления парни отшучивались, а на прямые угрозы реагировали искренним удивлением. В конце концов Дженсен привык, что у него появилась свита, что Шелли и старый Опоссум явно возлагают на него надежд больше, чем на остальных и что стоит ему начать разговор, как к нему начинают прислушиваться.

Шелли как-то раз признался Опоссуму, что знал мать Дженсена. Разбитная красотка, воспитывала сына без отца, крутилась среди местных шишек. И слыла неплохим медиумом. Во всяком случае, Шелли сам не проверял, но несколько старых друзей по секрету рассказывали ему – ещё в те, наземные, времена, - что Мэгги Эклз знает толк в колдовстве и всяких подобных штучках. Иначе откуда бы ей было знать, что, например, у жены Рональда Клейна был выкидыш, а дочка Перри Льюиса стащила из кошелька папаши десять баксов. Мэгги с лёгкостью рассказывала ошеломлённым клиентам все тайны их семейной жизни и скромно брала солидные суммы за молчание – перед прессой и общими знакомыми. Опоссум, выслушав догадки Шелли, согласно покивал: если принять на веру, что Мэгги действительно умела ворожить, то её дар мог вполне передаться сыну. 

Дженсен, кстати, ни ухом, ни рылом не ведал о тайне, которую хранили старые приятели; он вообще плохо помнил мать – страшные воспоминания о конце света стёрли из его памяти всё, что было связано с жизнью до, оставив в утешение лишь флэшбеки: смутные видения, запахи, ощущения. Ничего конкретного.

И сейчас, глядя на спокойного собранного Дженсена, стоящего с противогазом наготове, Шелли внезапно увидел золотой огонёк в ясных зелёных глазах парня, колдовской, гипнотизирующий, яркий, словно отблеск резко включившейся лампочки. Огонёк вспыхнул и тут же погас, как не бывало. Шелли покосился на Опоссума, тот еле заметно дёрнул бровью, но ничего не сказал.

-Удачи, парни, - проговорил Шелли. – Завтра придёт смена… я сам приду с ней. – Он поймал удивлённый взгляд Опоссума и продолжил: - Вы же понимаете, как это важно. Сигнал не слабеет, значит, рация закопана неглубоко и явно питается от какого-то источника. Тот, кто установил её, предусмотрел, чтобы всё работало без перебоев. 

-Я думаю, вход в подвал вот тут, - встрял Опоссум, ткнув корявым пальцем в план библиотеки. – Тут дверь всегда была. Слева от входа, сразу. Толстая такая. Я последний раз там был, когда в школе учился… В библиотеке был, в смысле. А за дверью – видать, подвал. Нас туда не пускали, малышню. А сами библиотекари ходили вниз. Там вроде бы хранилище было…

Дженсен нетерпеливо кивнул – ему страстно хотелось приступить к миссии, и Джек со Стивом рьяно разделили его энтузиазм. Торопливо попрощавшись, сталкеры поднялись по ступенькам в первый шлюз, дождались, пока Опоссум закроет за ними тяжёлую дверь, и налегли на рычаг внешнего створа. 

Сердце Дженсена забилось как бешеное, и он удивился: всё штатно, всё как обычно, так с чего его вдруг заколотило как от страха? Он нахмурился, искоса глянув на товарищей, и поборол желание стащить противогаз и вытереть пот со лба. 

Предчувствие? Можно и так сказать. Только вот хорошее или не очень, Дженсен не мог понять.

Он глубоко вдохнул спёртый воздух, воняющий резиной, поправил маску и вышел следом за Стивом и Джеком в беззвёздную ночь. Перед ними расстилался пустынный проспект, окружённый огрызками разрушенных домов; сквозь слепые проёмы окон на сталкеров смотрела равнодушная мгла. Они сотни раз ходили по этому маршруту, но только сегодня Дженсен вдруг задумался, каково это – бежать, осознавая, что дома остался непогашенный свет, кофе на столе, раскрытая книга на прикроватной тумбочке, фотографии, записная книжка с телефонами родных и друзей, вещи, из которых соткана хрупкая человеческая жизнь. Бежать следом за обезумевшей от страха толпой, слыша нарастающий вой сирены и понимать, что больше никогда не вернёшься домой.

Слава богу, Дженсен был слишком мал тогда, чтобы терзаться подобными мыслями, но сейчас он понял, что чувствовали все те люди, которые мчались в убежище, что чувствовала мама, которую он почти забыл… Он обвёл взглядом молчащие развалины – скорбные памятники домам – и протёр стёкла противогаза, не понимая, отчего вдруг всё вокруг подёрнулось расплывчатой дымкой.

В рации затрещал голос Стива – парни успели отойти на несколько метров и ждали его, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, похожие на огромных антропоморфных насекомых. Дженсен махнул им рукой, показывая, что идёт следом. Его пробирал холод – несмотря на тёплое белье, армейскую куртку и толстую химзу. Дозиметр в его руке вяло попискивал, показывая уровень радиации, при котором теоретически можно было снять маску, но Дженсен не хотел рисковать лишний раз. Сталкеры всегда выходили в полном обмундировании, несмотря на значительно упавший – почти за двадцать лет – уровень загрязнения, и Дженсену и в голову не приходило оспаривать приказ Опоссума. Он снова протёр стёкла очков и направился следом за друзьями, тёмные силуэты которых быстро двигались по шоссе в центр. Быстрая ходьба согрела его и немного отвлекла от назойливых мрачных мыслей.

Всё хорошо, думал он, настраиваясь на рабочий лад. Мы найдём эту рацию. А там разберёмся, что к чему. И Опоссум поможет…. Он всегда помогает. Мировой мужик. Только подумать, как я его раньше на дух не переносил…

Маска противогаза так стягивала лицо, что улыбнуться не было возможности. Дженсен догнал Стива и Джека и зашагал рядом с ними. Лучи трёх фонариков лениво шарили вокруг; дорога была настолько исхожена, что сталкеры могли идти по ней вслепую, заранее зная, где перешагнуть, а где пригнуться. Они дошли до безмолвной площади, откуда лучами разбегались улицы, стиснутые руинами вперемешку с чудом уцелевшими зданиями; взрывная волна каким-то образом пощадила огромный универмаг и парковку перед ним, но начисто снесла банк и офисный центр. Проходя мимо, Дженсен покосился на проёмы окон универмага – тёмные, слепые, они словно следили за ним, как глаза немого чудовища.

Сталкеры углубились в центральные кварталы с низкой застройкой, продолжая двигаться по главной улице. Асфальт здесь был выворочен, наружу торчали закаменевшие пучки толстых кабелей и скрученные останки водопроводных труб. Дженсен автоматически обогнул груду битого кирпича и изломанного железа, в которую превратился дом справа, и посветил вперёд – там, в конце улицы высились руины городской библиотеки.

Стив что-то невнятно бормотнул в рацию. 

-В чём дело? – отозвался Дженсен.

-Н-нет, показалось…

-Что?

-Да ничего, - Стив шарил лучом фонарика по останкам ратуши слева от библиотеки. – Глюк. 

Дженсен почувствовал, как сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. Быстро подошёл к Стиву, похлопал по плечу, привлекая внимание, и парень неуклюже обернулся, тускло блеснув запылёнными стёклами очков.

-Что тебе привиделось?

-Хрен знает, Дженс. – Голос Стива сквозь маску звучал глухо и плоско. – Вроде как на кошку похоже.

-На кошку?!

-Ну да. Проскочило там. Чёрное что-то, маленькое. 

Подошёл Джек, и все трое замерли перед ратушей, настороженно светя фонариками в полуразрушенный дверной проём.

-Да не, - решительно сказал Стив, помолчав. – Точно показалось.

Внезапно Джек охнул, луч его фонаря прыгнул вверх, на обломки портика, высветив клуб пыли, поднявшийся с огрызка кирпичной арки. Стив и Дженсен автоматически выхватили оружие. Сердце Дженсена колошматилось как проклятое, гулким эхом отдаваясь в ушах.

-Что там?! – почти истерически выкрикнул он и тут же укорил себя за тон: ещё не хватало насмерть перепугать парней. – Джек? 

-Оно так быстро исчезло… я не успел… - Джек задыхался, со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь фильтры. Стив начал озираться по сторонам, целясь наугад. Дженсен собрался, приказал себе не паниковать и медленно повёл фонариком вдоль изгиба арки. Пустота, пыль и мёртвая тишина. 

-Кошка, - истерически хихикнул Стив. – Мать её, откуда здесь…

Внезапно что-то гибкое, тёмное и маленькое метнулось из-под лучей вглубь ратуши – свет успел выхватить из мрака гладкую чёрную шерсть, длинный хвост и сильные задние лапы, действительно похожие на кошачьи. Стив попятился, от неожиданности едва не выронив фонарик, Джек подпрыгнул на месте и машинально пальнул в то место, куда удрало существо. Выстрел прозвучал чертовски громко. Так громко, что Дженсен подскочил и в ярости дёрнул Джека за руку.

-Тихо ты, блядь!

-К-к-кто это? – Стив начал заикаться. Оно и понятно: столько лет ни единой живой души в округе, а тут разом всё: и сигнал из библиотеки, и непонятная кошкообразная хрень в ратуше и…

(человек из библиотеки)

… чёрт знает что ещё. 

-Ты слышишь что-нибудь? – пробормотал Джек, шаря лучом по взбаламученной пыли. За портиком начиналась огромная куча строительного мусора, в которой тускло поблёскивали осколки стёкол. Маленькое животное запросто могло прошмыгнуть в зазоры между нагромождениями бетона, металла и кирпича. 

-Кис-кис, - промямлил Стив и снова хихикнул.

-Может, они всё это время от нас прятались? – проговорил Дженсен, вглядываясь в руины. 

-Кто?

-Ну, кошки, кто…

-А чего они жрали тут, кошки, а? – Стив трясся мелкой дрожью. – Друг друга, что ли? Не, Дженс, что-то тут не так…

-Может, привидение? – предположил Джек. – Я, например, верю в привидений.

-Вот и верь, - огрызнулся Стив. – А мне твоего добра даром не надо.

-Тихо вы, ёпт, - шикнул Дженсен; он всё ещё напряжённо прислушивался, пытаясь уловить хоть малейший шорох, но тишина была, что называется, гробовой. В прореху облаков выглянула луна – громадная, бледно-жёлтая как фосфоресцирующая грибная шляпка. Тусклый свет залил руины ратуши, и тени отступили. Скрученные витки арматуры причудливо высились на куче обломков, словно венчая этот мрачный курган.

-Ладно, - сказал Дженсен. – Пошли. Ждать смысла нет. А лезть туда – тем более.

Он развернулся, отчего-то сердясь на себя, и решительно зашагал к библиотеке. Сталкеры устремились за ним с видимым облегчением. Стив шёл замыкающим; он обернулся, в последний раз посветив на ратушу, но, как и следовало ожидать, никого не увидел.

Кошка, думал Дженсен. У них с матерью была кошка. Чёрная. Лиззи. Или Бетти. Она была дикой, на руки не шла, царапалась и кусалась, но Дженсену она нравилась. Он кормил её тайком кусочками куриного сэндвича, а мама ругалась и говорила, что скоро кошка перерастёт его, если он будет делиться с ней едой…

Воспоминание оборвалось, как выключили. Дженсен остановился, сталкеры замерли по обе стороны от него. Перед ними, залитая мутным лунным светом, высилась библиотека: уцелевший фасад с выбитыми окнами и дверями и поднимающийся за ним амфитеатр с тремя ярусами. В центре громоздились обломки бетонных плит и арматуры, перекрывая доступ на первый этаж.

Дженсен развернул смятый план и посветил фонариком.

-Опоссум сказал, что вход в подвал где-то здесь, - он махнул рукой вправо. – Надо раскопать вон ту кучу дерьма, и, если нам повезёт, то мы найдём дверь. Глядите, тут вроде бы не очень сильно завалило… пошли посмотрим.

Они пробрались через оконный проём и оказались в безмолвных владениях бога разрушения. Под ногами хрустело битое стекло. Бетонная плита косо упиралась в остатки стены, промежуток между был заполнен обломками кирпича. Дженсен ещё раз сверился с планом и решительно кивнул.

-Здесь.

Сталкеры поснимали рюкзаки, достали сапёрные лопатки и вгрызлись в кирпичное крошево. Крупные куски относили и складывали у стены. Несмотря на холод вокруг, Дженсен быстро взмок; под противогазом немилосердно чесалось. Он слышал тяжёлое сиплое дыхание товарищей сквозь забитые фильтры, и в его голове медленно созревало идиотское решение. И пусть Опоссум его за это по головке не погладил бы, но где сейчас одноглазый, а где они… Рискуя здоровьем, копаются в дерьме. Если работать такими темпами, они, конечно, до завтра раскопают проход, но в нём же и сдохнут от перегрева. 

Дженсен сверился с дозиметром. Тот тихо попискивал, показывая предельно допустимую дозу.

Сталкер помедлил, потом решительно потянул за клапан и рывком стащил с головы противогаз.

Мокрое от пота лицо моментально обожгло холодом, но вместе с этим в лёгкие Дженсена хлынул чистый, почти сладкий воздух. Не выхолощенный фильтрами как в убежище. Не отдающий резиновой вонью как в противогазе. Дженсен зажмурился, чувствуя, как на него смотрят две пары ошеломлённых глаз, и нерешительно улыбнулся. В душе поднималось восхитительное чувство – он не мог подобрать ему названия, но оно пьянило, завораживало, придавало сил. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на парней, всё ещё улыбаясь как идиот.

Джек решился первым. Без единого слова снял свой противогаз и прикрепил к поясу. Его влажное покрасневшее лицо выглядело совсем юным. Он даже не взглянул на дозиметр, слепо доверяя Дженсену.

Стив пожал плечами и последовал их примеру. 

Все трое стояли в лунном свете, дыша полной грудью, и растерянно улыбались друг другу. Дыхание облачками пара срывалось с их губ.

-Ну ты герой, - протянул Стив с восхищением. – Я бы сам ни за что…

-Я просто подумал… - Дженсен почесал затылок, силясь вспомнить, что его сподвигло снять противогаз. – Ну… короче… что больше не нужно носить эту штуку. Мы всё время слушались Опоссума и старших, а на самом деле уже давно на улице можно дышать так… Как раньше.

Он втянул в лёгкие ледяной воздух, кинул взгляд на дозиметр и широко улыбнулся. Образ разозлённого Опоссума померк перед глазами, уступив место ещё одному яркому флэшбеку: он, Дженсен, с разбегу ныряет в маленький холодный бассейн и с визгом выскакивает из воды, покрытый мурашками. А мать смеётся и ловит его в объятия, оборачивая пушистым полотенцем…. И солнце. И ветер. И веселый гомон со всех сторон.

А потом, как обычно, всё исчезло, обернувшись тишиной, холодом, смертью.

-Наденьте обычные маски, - приказал Дженсен, шаря в нагрудном кармане в поисках плотной повязки, которую все сталкеры обязаны были носить с собой даже в убежище. – Чтобы пыли не наглотаться. И за дело.

## ***

Сталкеры копали всю ночь с короткими перерывами, и когда небо на востоке – там, где далеко-далеко шумел залив – стало розоветь, Дженсен ускорил темп. Вскоре последняя груда кирпичей мелкой острой пылью обрушилась вниз под напором лезвий лопат, и Стив посветил фонариком под плиту. В стене действительно виднелся контур двери, и сталкеры ликующе переглянулись.

Дженсен стащил маску, подышал и бросил взгляд на небо, которое неумолимо светлело на глазах, заливаясь отчаянным золотым румянцем. Это было невозможно красиво, так бы и любоваться вечно, но Дженсен отлично понимал, что ещё немного – и на город обрушится удушающая жара. А решиться снять ещё и химзу он не мог.

-Пошли-ка назад, парни. Изжаримся.

Стив кивнул и вытер пот. Джек сноровисто паковал инструменты. Важная часть миссии была выполнена. Оставалось вернуться в убежище, доложиться Шелли и Опоссуму и вечером устроить совместную вылазку в поисках рации. Всё складывалось великолепно, не считая маленького ночного происшествия с… кошкой и личного демарша Дженсена с противогазом. 

Стив накинул рюкзак на плечо и бодро потрусил к оконному проёму. Джек последовал за ним. Дженсен отчего-то медлил, разглядывая запорошенную пылью дверь. Даже ручка сохранилась, надо же… Стоит только подойти ближе, нажать на неё… и он был уверен, что дверь отворится. 

-Эй, Дженс!

-Иду!

Он, хмурясь, развернулся, чтобы последовать за друзьями, но внезапно остановился как вкопанный. По спине стройным галопом побежали мурашки, волоски на загривке встали дыбом.

Звук. Лёгкий, еле различимый скребущий звук из-за двери. Словно кто-то царапал коготками изнутри.

Кошка, глупо подумал Дженсен.

Он натянул маску и окликнул парней. Те быстро вернулись, встревоженные, на ходу надевая маски.

-Ты чего, Дженс?

-Ш-ш. Слушайте. 

Снова тихое скрежетание. Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что подсознательно ждёт громкого и жалобного мяуканья. Кошка или не кошка, но существо за дверью явно пыталось привлечь к себе внимание.

Глаза Стива и Джека стали как плошки.

-Дженс, какого хрена…

-Понятия не имею. Но там кто-то есть.

Джек помялся.

-Ну… мы не можем туда войти. Мы должны вернуться. Сообщить Опоссуму.

-Если мы сами туда полезем, - подхватил Стив, - это будет как бы самоволка. Нам за это Опоссум таких пиздюлей выпишет …

Дженсен смотрел на дверь, и чем больше смотрел, тем крепче становилась в нём уверенность, что они просто обязаны её открыть. В конце концов он тут командир. Он первым снял противогаз. Он первым откроет эту чёртову дверь и возьмёт всю ответственность на себя. И плевать он хотел на старика Шелли и одноглазого Опоссума. Он достаточно осторожен и осмотрителен, чтобы в случае чего не лезть на рожон, но посмотреть, что там, за дверью, было нужно. 

Хотя бы просто посмотреть.

Снова скрипнуло, раздался шорох, словно что-то жёсткое тёрлось о камень.

-Дженс, - предупреждающе проговорил Стив.

-Плевать, - коротко отозвался тот, подошёл к двери и нажал на ручку. Сзади щёлкнули взводимые курки, парни автоматически отработали прикрытие. Дверь с натугой подалась, проворачиваясь на ржавых петлях, и жалобный звук пронзил окружающее безмолвие. Дженсен приналёг, дёрнул сильнее, расширяя проход, сгребая в сторону мелкие обломки. Джек выразительно поглядел на небо, потыкал Дженсена в плечо. Воздух стал душным, влажным, он тяжело вливался в горло, вызывая отрыжку. Обломки стен порозовели в первых лучах солнца.

-Эй, слушай, скоро тут душегубка будет…

Дженсен не ответил. Из открывшегося проёма на него пахнуло влажной студёной сыростью. Дозиметр вёл себя на удивление спокойно. Ни шороха не доносилось из темноты, ни единого звука…  
-Дженс, - запаниковал Стив, глядя, как всё ярче и ярче разгораются пылающим золотом острые бетонные сваи, торчащие над кучей строительного лома. – Не успеем вернуться…

-И не надо, - проговорил Дженсен, внезапно обернувшись к парням, и они в изумлении вытаращились на него: в зелёных глазах, обрамлённых пушистыми ресницами, извивался золотой отблеск пламени, словно Дженсен смотрел на ярко горящую свечу. Стив даже рот открыл. А когда Дженсен моргнул, пламя исчезло, как и не было.

-Не надо возвращаться, - повторил он решительно. – Идём вниз. Посмотрим, что там и как.

-Ты с ума сошёл, - обречённо пробормотал Стив, понимая, что обратно они уже не дойдут.

-Ничуточки. Не дрейфь, - Дженсен ободряюще улыбнулся под маской, и в уголках его глаз обозначились мелкие лучики. – Если что, пересидим там. А вечером пойдём сдаваться.

-Опоссум нас уроет…

-Есть такая вероятность, - согласился Дженсен. – Но это будет только ночью. А пока мы можем сами поискать эту грёбаную рацию и заодно посмотреть, кто там шумел. 

Стив с тоской глянул на небо, утёр пот и сунул в рот таблетку стимулятора. Джек последовал его примеру. 

-Страшно, блядь, - вдруг признался он.

-Верю, - серьёзно отозвался Дженсен, рывком отворяя дверь на полную. Солнце уже начинало свою смертельную работу, и сталкеры, не медля, нырнули в тёмный зев подвала, в блаженную сырую прохладу. Дженсен включил фонарик; вниз уходили стёсанные ступени, покрытые мелкой пылью. 

-Смотри…

-Вижу.

На белёсом слое чётко отпечатались следы лапок. Обыкновенных кошачьих лапок.

-Ни хрена себе, - присвистнул Стив. – Выходит, мы ночью правда кошку видели? 

-Говорят, эти твари живучие, - сказал Джек. – Так что вполне могли пережить всю эту тряхомудию. Удивительно только, как они к людям не прибились. И почему.

Дженсен начал осторожно спускаться, придерживаясь за стену. Лестница оказалась довольно крутой. Из недр подвала поднимался густой запах сырости и гнили, а в спину сталкерам немилосердно лупили жгучие солнечные лучи. А через несколько ступенек лестница сделала крутой поворот, и парней окутала мгла.

Дженсен посветил вперёд. Они стояли в дверном проёме, за которым открывался большой зал, заваленный стеллажами и россыпями книг – ветхих, запылённых, рассыпающихся от малейшего дуновения ветра. Их были сотни, если не тысячи. Хранилище. 

Стив присвистнул.

-Вот это да-а-а… Хватит на сто жизней вперёд.

-Ты хоть одну-то прочёл, умник? – съехидничал Джек.

-Да хорош уже, - прикрикнул Дженсен, и парни умолкли. Лучи фонариков вспарывали сумрак, скользили по опрокинутым стеллажам, грудам книг, стенам с облупившейся краской, пока не наткнулись на дверь в дальнем конце зала.

Открытую.

Сталкеры переглянулись. И медленно направились вперёд.

Книги похрустывали под ногами, рассыпались в прах. Пожелтевшие каталожные карточки, обложки, вырванные страницы смешались в единое целое – в бессмысленную кашу из слов, потускневших красок, выеденных временем чернил… У боковой стены притулились два стола с компьютерными мониторами, тут же стояла тележка с наваленными сверху пыльными томами. Сталкеры осторожно переступали через поваленные стеллажи, настороженно прислушиваясь. 

-Кошка, наверное, туда удрала, - ни с того, ни с сего прошептал Джек, кивая на дверной проём.  
Узкий коридор уводил в темноту. Запах сырости усилился, повеяло неприятным холодом. Дженсен решительно пошёл первым, шаря лучом фонарика по стенам и полу. Справа мелькнула дверь – за ней обнаружился маленький лифт, возле которого стояла тележка, наполненная книгами. Чуть дальше коридор заворачивал под прямым углом, и Дженсен остановился перед поваленным шкафом, преграждавшим путь. 

Ему всё это время было не по себе. Очень не по себе. Словно кто-то невидимый наблюдал за ним, неотрывно следя за каждым движением из густого холодного мрака. Мелькнула трусливая мысль, что зря они всё это затеяли, но Дженсен решительно отогнал её от себя: не хватало ещё слинять отсюда, поджав хвост, под крыло разъярённого Опоссума. Он посветил на запылённую поверхность лежащего на боку шкафа и оторопел. Стив и Джек застыли как громом поражённые.

В густой серой пыли виднелись следы. Словно кто-то вскользь провёл пальцами по грязной деревяшке, оставив четыре чёткие полосы. И судя по всему, это случилось не так давно – пыль не успела нарасти.

-Блядь, - пробормотал Дженсен. Сердце заскакало снова, сбиваясь с ритма. Он резко выпрямился, стараясь унять неконтролируемую дрожь, и повёл лучом по сторонам. Коридор терялся во мраке, двери по обе стороны были закрыты. Он опешил снова, когда вполне закономерно увидел чёткие отпечатки ног, ведущие от упавшего шкафа в недра коридора, машинально стащил маску и вытер лицо.

-Что за чёрт… - прошептал Стив. – Это же… человеческие следы.

-Ножища будь здоров, - отозвался Джек. 

-Я не понял, он чё – босиком что ли?

Дженсен медленно и ошарашено кивнул, водя лучом по отпечаткам в густой пыли. Кто бы ни оставил их, это явно был человек. И он был без обуви. И судя по размерам следов – довольно высокий.

Все складывалось. Библиотека, гибкий тёмный силуэт, мелькнувший в развалинах, страх, пронзивший юного Дженсена, и бесконечные терзания после – было или не было, привиделось или нет… 

Не привиделось.

Человек был. Тот, кто оставил следы, или нет, неизвестно, но Дженсен почему-то думал, что именно тот. Он медленно обретал плоть в сознании сталкера, обрастал кожей; из мрака вытаивали воображаемые черты – отчего-то Дженсен решил, что у него должны быть длинные волосы. И обязательно яркие, чересчур яркие глаза. Как из давно забытой детской книжки – про какого-то маленького дикаря, выросшего в лесу.

-Дженс… - шёпотом позвал Стив, нарушив ступор всех троих. – А ведь этот чёрт как-то сюда попал… Дверь была завалена, значит, есть другой выход…

-Если он, конечно, тут не живёт, - пробормотал Джек. – Безвылазно.

-Так это получается его кошка, что ли? А, Дженс?

-Какая, блядь, разница?! – неожиданно взвился Дженсен, и эхо его голоса заметалось по коридору. – Пошли, пиздоболы. Надо найти рацию. Кошку. И того, кто тут наследил. Есть возражения?

-Есть, - пискнул Стив. – А вдруг их там много?

-И что? Это же люди… - сказал Дженсен и тут же засомневался. А вдруг это мутанты, которых покорёжило радиацией, и теперь сталкеры уверенно лезут прямо к ним в логово. А рация – приманка для наивных обитателей убежища. Авось кто-нибудь да отзовётся. 

Дженсен тряхнул головой, отгоняя трусливые мысли, и покрепче сжал рукоятку пистолета. Пальцы были предательски влажными, скользили внутри перчатки, и он украдкой отстегнул её и вытер ладонь о грубую ткань химзы. 

-Пошли, - скомандовал он. – Хорош трепаться.

Стив и Джек, которые до этого не проронили ни слова, переглянулись и последовали за Дженсеном. Больше всего на свете им обоим хотелось развернуться и драпать, сверкая пятками, в сторону выхода, а там, хрен бы с ним, на солнце, на свет, в привычный молчаливый город, застывший в жарком мареве. Уж как-нибудь доползли бы убежища, не стухли.

Но Дженсен, как магнит, тянул их за собой. Словно раздавал молчаливые приказы, которые звучали в головах парней и не оставляли времени на раздумья. И его глаза, такие странные, огромные, с золотым отблеском в глубине… они реально пугали. Ни Стив, ни Джек не отдавали себе отчёта, почему так слепо подчиняются Дженсену, почему у них нет сил возражать ему, пусть он и их командир… Они просто шли, убеждённые, что он знает, что делает. 

Вопрос в том, был ли сам Дженсен так твёрдо уверен в этом.

## *** 

Чёткие следы вели во тьму, не сбиваясь с пути, но сталкеры всё равно осторожно отворяли все двери, встреченные на пути, заглядывали в комнаты, в которых время будто бы застыло: мебель стояла на своих местах, мёртвые экраны мониторов пялились на них как чёрные дыры, и всё вокруг покрывал толстый слой пушистой пыли. Парни миновали два лифта, стоящие с раззявленными дверями, за которыми вниз ухала чёрная пустота шахты. Следы вели мимо, в новый коридор (сколько же их здесь, лабиринт?), голый, с ободранными стенами и свисающей с потолка проводкой. Под ногами тускло блестела вода; Дженсен поднёс дозиметр к одной из луж, но тот оставался безмолвным. 

Отворив очередную дверь, за которой исчезали следы, сталкеры оказались в большом зале, уставленном столами, на каждом из которых молчаливо возвышался заросший пылью компьютер. По периметру стояли громоздкие ящики неизвестного назначения; Дженсен поднял крышку одного из них, и луч фонарика отразился в стекле. Под стеклом блеснуло что-то тускло-белое, длинное, похожее на лампу в виде трубки. 

-Это чё такое? – шёпотом спросил Стив.

-Не знаю, - отозвался Дженсен. – Когда-то, наверное, нужная штука была…

Они пересекли зал, следуя за цепочкой отпечатков, и прошли в очередную дверь, ведущую в небольшой холл, из которого наверх круто уходила лестница. В углу холла были свалены коробки, у противоположной стены торчал автомат с газировкой, пустой и покорёженный – Дженсен помнил такие из детства: бросаешь монетку, и тебе в ладони вываливается прохладная банка с шипучкой.

От желания ощутить во рту забытый кисловатый освежающий вкус заломило зубы.

Он сглотнул слюну и проследил за отпечатками: они уходили в неприметную дверь под лестницей. Дженсен напряг слух, и почти одновременно Джек коснулся его локтя, привлекая внимание.

-Слышишь?

-Слышу. – Тихое монотонное попискивание, шелест помех, фоновый гул, напоминающий тихий рокот, снова писк. – Нашли.

Стив осторожно подкрался к двери и прислушался.

-Вроде там. 

Они говорили почти неслышным шёпотом, понимая, что за дверью, кроме рации, мог оказаться тот, кто привёл их сюда. Дженсен взглядом велел прикрывать его, а сам, вскинув пистолет, собрался, выдохнул и взялся за ручку двери. Медленно повернул.

Заперто.

Дженсен сконцентрировался, примерился и со всей силы врезал ногой чуть пониже замочной скважины. Хлипкая дверь слетела со ржавой петли, и сталкеры на диком взводе ворвались в комнату, готовые палить во всё, что шевелится. 

Каморка была крошечной, в ней едва помещался громоздкий стол, за которым валялся перевёрнутый стул. На стене висело несколько слепых мониторов. Сбоку притулился узкий железный стеллаж, на одной из полок которого помигивала огоньками небольшая рация; провода от неё пыльными змеями тянулись под стол, где негромко рокотал портативный генератор. Дженсен потянул носом, уловив в воздухе запах смазки и бензина. Яркий, насыщенный, будто бы живой.

-Вот же ж, - потрясённо произнёс Стив, опуская пистолет. 

Джек медленно подошёл к рации, но трогать не решился.

-Дженс, она, походу, настроена на автоматическую передачу сигнала...

-Логично, - пробормотал Дженсен. - Потому что я радиста что-то тут не наблюдаю...

Следы обрывались у стола - два чётких отпечатка босых ступней на пыльном полу. Дженсен тупо смотрел на них, потом неожиданно для себя поставил ногу в тяжёлом армейском ботинке рядом с одном из следов.

На размер больше. А то и на два.

-Эй, Дженс...

Стив выразительно показал глазами на потолок. Дженсен медленно поднял голову - там, над столом, темнела обросшая пыльными лохмотьями решётка, закрывающая отверстие воздуховода. 

Эклз не раздумывая влез на стол, поддел дулом пистолета край узорного люка, приподняв его на пару сантиметров. Ему на голову посыпались хлопья пыли. Стив и Джек с тревогой наблюдали за ним.

-Дженс... - наконец проговорил Стив, глядя, как командир, нахмурившись, сосредоточенно отжимает вверх решётку. - Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

-Вполне, - коротко отозвался Дженсен.

-Но... это может быть опасно. Мало ли что... кто там. 

-Вот и узнаем.

-Дженс, это глупо, - осмелел Джек и подёргал Эклза за штанину. Тот поднажал, толкнул решётку вверх, и она с грохотом упала в воздуховод. Отряхнул руки и взглянул на друзей сверху вниз.

-Вот что, парни, - проговорил он решительно. - Идите-ка вы на выход. По тому же пути. Я почти уверен, что Опоссум нас потерял и уже выслал подмогу, если не сам решил припереться. Что-то мне подсказывает, что плевать он хотел на жару. Встретьте этих товарищей с музыкой и ведите сюда. А я пока тут разберусь.

Ошеломлённые, Стив и Джек очень хотели возразить ему, даже слова придумали, но все они потеряли всякое значение, когда в глазах Дженсена вспыхнули и закружились в бешеной пляске маленькие золотые змейки. И вроде бы даже выражение лица командира не изменилось, и улыбка никуда не делась, а перед ними на столе стоял совершенно иной человек. И Стив с Джеком его не узнавали. А значит, боялись и беспрекословно подчинялись.

Когда сталкеры со странно пустыми лицами покинули каморку, Дженсен недоумённо вскинул брови: уже не в первый раз его приказы выполняются таким странным образом - словно сталкеры впадают в идиотский транс. С одной стороны это ему, конечно, льстило, но с другой - настораживало: он в принципе всегда был открыт для дискуссий и сейчас был готов слегка поспорить насчёт того, верно ли он поступает, готов был к возмущению Джека и увещеваниям Стива, осознавал, что парни просто не должны были исполнять этот безрассудный приказ и оставлять его одного, но...

Сталкеры драпанули как крысы за дудочкой.

Крысы за дудочкой. Дженсен нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда ему пришла эта метафора, но не смог. Он сунул пистолет за пояс комбинезона, поправил маску на лице, ухватился за края отверстия, подтянулся и забросил тело в узкий лаз воздуховода.

Металлический короб кишкой уползал в темноту. Дженсен посветил через плечо - луч фонарика упёрся в мёртвый вентилятор с обломанными лопастями. 

Поправив пистолет за поясом и на всякий случай натянув капюшон химзы, Дженсен пополз по коробу, надеясь, что металл проржавел не настолько, чтобы рухнуть под его весом. С другой стороны, если этот "дикарь" - как окрестил про себя Дженсен человека из библиотеки - регулярно пользуется этим лазом, то надо думать, раз короб выдерживает такого здоровяка, выдержит и его.

Дженсен поморщился, заворачивая за угол; в рёбра болезненно впилась рукоять пистолета. Через пару метров снизу забрезжил слабый свет, и он увидел решётку вентиляции.

Открытую.

Сердце ёкнуло, в животе появился неприятный холодок. Дженсен осторожно подполз к краю и глянул вниз, стараясь не шуметь.

Вид открывался унылый: очередное помещение, заваленное сырыми слежавшимися кипами бумаг, перевёрнутый стол, покоробившиеся стены, на полу - маслянисто поблёскивающие лужи. Дженсен медленно свесил голову, чем увеличил площадь обзора: несколько шкафов у стены, ржавая тушка огнетушителя, приоткрытая дверь с дырой на месте ручки... Справа под самым потолком было крохотное окно, закрытое остатками жалюзи, изъеденными ржавчиной. Сквозь пластины пробивался яркий дневной свет.

Холодок поднялся к груди, неприятно защекотал в горле.

Что-то было не так. Всё, как обычно, но... не так.

Дженсен поразмыслил и решительно полез вниз. С пистолетом в руках подкрался к приоткрытой двери. Под ногами хлюпало, в ноздри бил острый запах сырости и гниения. Но дозиметр равномерно и тихо попискивал, указывая на вполне приемлемый уровень загрязнения, и Дженсен стянул маску, которая мешала дышать.

За дверью было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Луч фонарика не особенно спас положение. Дженсен понял, что перед ним снова узкий коридор, ведущий неизвестно куда, и в первый раз по-настоящему пожалел о том, что самостоятельно затеял всю эту хрень. Начиная от кошки за дверью и заканчивая вылазкой в вентиляцию. Ребята ушли, прикрыть было некому. Опоссум, поди, рвёт и мечет. Шелли придумывает страшные кары.

Мало того, что сам лоханулся, так ещё и ребят подставил - ох и влетит им...

Пока Дженсен размышлял, стоит ли идти дальше, или всё же подождать подмогу здесь, сырая вонь усилилась. Тянуло из коридора. Дженсен посветил фонариком, но ничего, кроме луж и ободранных стен, не увидел.

Он потыкал в кнопки портативной рации, но услышал только шипение помех: то ли ребята были слишком далеко, то ли здесь вообще не было сигнала. Дженсен выругался про себя, начал пристёгивать рацию к поясу, но внезапно замер.

Впереди послышался шорох.

Дженсен мгновенно занял боевую стойку, укрывшись за дверью. Дрожащий луч фонарика скользнул во мрак, но источник шума засечь не удалось. Дженсен осторожно высунулся из укрытия, нацелив пистолет в темноту.

-Кто здесь?

Прозвучало жалко и глупо. Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы и осторожно двинулся вперёд. Он прошёл несколько метров вглубь коридора, завернул за угол, морщась от запаха тины и гнили, как внезапно фонарик моргнул несколько раз, словно подавая бессмысленный сигнал, и погас.

-Блядь, - шёпотом выругался Дженсен и потряс прибор, пощёлкал рычажком. Безуспешно.

Спереди, сзади, с боков его сжимала опасная, густая, пропитанная сыростью беспросветная мгла. Шаря по стене, Дженсен развернулся в надежде, что сможет вернуться в комнату, где есть свет, и теперь уж точно дождётся подмоги. Но в этот момент по его лицу, широко распахнутым глазам, мазнуло лёгкое движение воздуха, перепуганный Дженсен пальнул наугад, забыв про рикошет, выстрел грохотом взорвал узкое пространство, пуля с визгом чиркнула по стене, а вспышка осветила высокую фигуру, замершую в двух шагах от Дженсена.

Тот заморгал, снова нацеливая пистолет, но внезапно сильный толчок в запястье выбил оружие из его руки, а на голову обрушился сильный удар, вышибающий сознание напрочь. Последнее, что успел почувствовать Дженсен, перед тем как отрубиться окончательно, были руки... сильные и вполне человеческие руки, на удивление бережно подхватившие его обмякшее тело.

 

***

  


В ушах размеренно бухало, голову распирала тупая, пульсирующая боль. Ресницы слиплись от пота и грязи, поэтому Дженсен сначала немного полежал в блаженной внутренней тьме, как в безопасном маленьком убежище, но потом всё же с усилием разлепил веки и поморгал.

Тусклый свет откуда-то справа, словно от занавешенной лампы. Запах сырости, мокрой травы (Дженсен с удивлением понял, что помнит, как пахнет газон после дождя) и человеческого пота. Он лежал на какой-то сухой и довольно мягкой подстилке, под шею был подсунут рулон из чего-то вроде свёрнутого брезента. Кто-то создал ему вполне комфортные условия – в маленькой каморке с потолком и стенами, словно вырубленными из цельного камня.

Дженсен шевельнулся и со стоном поднёс руку к затылку, где набухала аккуратная шишка. Облизал губы. Свет моргнул, словно что-то закрыло его на мгновение, большое тёмное пятно нависло над Дженсеном, заняв всё поле зрения, и сталкер инстинктивно вжался в скатку под головой, затаил дыхание и с трудом сжал кулаки.

-Пить хочешь?

От звука чужого голоса, которым был задан вполне мирный обыденный вопрос, Дженсен подпрыгнул бы, если мог, но сейчас ему удалось только издать невразумительный стон. Тёмное пятно чуть сдвинулось, и стала видна прядь волос, светлый абрис скулы, размытые очертания уха. Дженсен застонал снова, с титаническим усилием подтянулся на руках и принялся отползать от говорящей тени, превозмогая головную боль и слабость в теле. 

Судя по всему, он был без химзы, в одной армейской майке и штанах; пистолет, дозиметр, фонарик и поясная сумка исчезли. А силуэт человека не делся никуда – в ногах импровизированной постели Дженсена сидел лохматый «дикарь» и разглядывал сталкера со спокойным любопытством.

-Пить хочешь? – повторил он низким хрипловатым голосом и совершенно по-человечески заправил за ухо прядь волос.

Мысли в голове Дженсена метались как дикие кошки в запертой комнате, до боли царапая череп изнутри. Мутант. Как пить дать… Вот это называется - вляпался. Бляха-муха, какой же он идиот, салага, сталкер недорезанный… Можно ещё массу нехороших слов придумать, чтобы обозначить то, что он натворил. Отдал кучу глупых приказов, подставил ребят и сам влип по самые яйца…

-Эй, - сказал мутант и вдруг улыбнулся настороженно. – А ты говорить-то можешь? Я тебе не отшиб там ничего?

Дженсен попытался ответить, но горло ссохлось, выпустив наружу невразумительный писк.

-Ладно, на, - в губы сталкеру ткнулось холодное горлышко фляжки, - пей.

Вода оказалась вкусной. Сладкой, холодной, мягкой, льющейся в сухое горло благословенным водопадом. Дженсен глотал и старался не думать о том, что бы сказал дозиметр, поднеси он его к этой воде. Он пил и пил, пока фляжку мягко, но настойчиво не отняли, а мутант придвинулся ближе, коснувшись его бедра. Дженсен в ужасе пополз назад и упёрся в стену. Всё, подумал он. Кранты. 

Бледный свет из не видимого Дженсену источника заливал фигуру «дикаря» целиком. Тот, судя по всему, был высоким, поджарым, с хорошо развитыми мышцами. Лохматые тёмные волосы, закрывающие уши. Слегка заострённое скуластое лицо, настороженные глаза, чуть раскосые, под тонкими узкими бровями, острый нос, мягкий, какой-то женственный рот. Дженсен таращился на него, выискивая в чертах хоть что-то инородное, странное, что могло бы отличить «дикаря» от человека, но не находил. На руках и ногах – по пять пальцев. Зубы, мелькнувшие в улыбке, белые и совершенно человеческие. И одет «дикарь» был вполне по-людски, если не считать обстоятельств: майка, замызганная клетчатая рубашка и… джинсы. Такие классические джинсы, которые Дженсен видел только у стариков в убежище. Синие, с заклёпками, потёртые на коленях.  
«Дикарь» был бос и не вооружён, как показалось Дженсену на первый взгляд. И ещё он улыбался – открыто, искренне, - что окончательно ввергло сталкера в пропасть непонимания.

-Ну как? – участливо спросил «дикарь». – Лучше тебе?

Дженсен подобрался, сжал кулаки и отодвинулся как можно дальше.

-Допустим, - пробормотал он, глядя на «дикаря» исподлобья. – А ты, блядь, кто такой?

Улыбка «дикаря» стала шире, практически ослепив ошеломлённого Дженсена. Не успел сталкер моргнуть глазом, как две тёплые, чуть влажные ладони сжали его руку и сердечно тряхнули.

-Джаред я, - представился лохматый мутант. – Джаред Па… а, впрочем, без фамилии обойдёмся.

Дженсен потряс головой в отчаянной надежде, что «дикарь» пропадёт, как морок. Этого не произошло. Он осторожно высвободил ладонь. С ним, видимо, надо было как с больным. С психом. Не дразнить, не пугать, не проявлять агрессию.

Чёрт, как это сложно, когда хочется сделать всё и сразу.

-А я…

-А ты Дженсен Эклз, - радостно вскричал мутант по имени Джаред, и Дженсен лишился дара речи, только хлопнул ресницами и открыл рот.

-Я знаю тебя. Знаю, кто ты. Вот только сказать не могу пока… ну… откуда мне известно про тебя. Ты всё узнаешь, но попозже. Я обещаю.

Дженсен проглотил слюну и абсолютно не к месту прохрипел:

-Ты куда моё барахло дел?

-Прости, - засуетился Джаред. – Пришлось снять, оно всё грязное было. А пушку твою и остальные штуки я в рюкзак спрятал. 

-В смысле… грязное?

-Ну угваздался, пока я тебя тащил…

-Куда? – Дженсен похолодел от ужаса.

-Сюда, - Джаред неопределённо махнул рукой.

-Что тут происходит, блядь, вообще?! – Дженсен схватился за ноющие виски и потряс головой. – Кто ты такой? Где мы? Нахер ты меня ударил? Какого хрена химзу снял? Здесь…

-Здесь нормально всё, - отозвался Джаред. – Не фонит.

Дженсен вылупился на него сквозь пальцы.

-Правда, - поторопился ответить Джаред. – Я проверил. Я… знаю. А ударил я тебя, потому что ты бы начал палить куда ни попадя и точно словил бы пулю. В меня бы всё равно не попал...

-Твою мать, - застонал Дженсен. – А ты-то кто? 

Джаред как-то неловко повёл плечами и спрятал глаза. Стеснительный мутант, подумал Дженсен. Как трогательно, чёрт возьми. Он попытался встать, но голову повело, в ушах загудело, а во рту появился кислый привкус желчи.

-Лежи, - всполошился Джаред. – Я тебя слишком сильно стукнул.

-Ну спасибо, блядь.

-Извини, - лохматый мутант смешался и внезапно покраснел. – Я не хотел, правда. 

-Ты кто? – помолчав, спросил Дженсен, глядя на влажный каменный потолок. – Это первое. И второе – где мы. А там дальше пойдёт третье и четвёртое. И так пока я не пойму, что тут происходит.

Джаред завозился, закашлялся – ни дать, ни взять новобранец перед командиром. Из-под тёмной спутанной чёлки блеснули глаза – настороженно, чуть виновато.

-Слушай, - проговорил он. – Ты меня прости, но я тебе не всё сейчас скажу, хорошо?

-Это с какой стати?

-С такой, - твёрдо сказал Джаред. – В общем, мне велели тебя доставить к нам. Выманить с помощью рации. Мы знали, что именно тебя отправят её искать. Нам нужно было…

-Стоп, стоп. Нам. Кому – нам?

Джаред снова покраснел.

-Этого пока не могу сказать, извини.

-Да что ты говоришь, - издевательски пробормотал Дженсен.

-Ну... прости.

-И что дальше?

-И… мне надо привести тебя… к нам. 

-А если я не пойду?

Джаред потёр лоб.

-Ну… тогда я тебя силой поведу. Или понесу.

-Попробуй, - тут же ощерился Дженсен.

Джаред вздохнул.

-Не хочу я пробовать. Хочу, чтобы ты сам пошёл.

-Я не пойду неизвестно с кем не пойми куда.

-Тебе ничего не грозит. 

-Ага, так я и поверил…

-Дженсен, пожалуйста… - Брови Джареда сложились домиком, глаза обрели щенячье выражение, что настолько комично смотрелось на лице такого здоровенного парня, что Дженсен едва не фыркнул.

-Слышь, ты, - сказал он. – Ты, конечно, можешь меня снова тюкнуть и уволочь, но имей в виду, что по моему следу идут мои парни. И они…

-Никто за тобой не идёт, - тихо перебил Джаред.

Дженсен почувствовал, как холодеют руки.

-Как это?...

-А вот так. Они ушли по твоему приказу, вышли на улицу и… - Джаред страдальчески скривил лицо. – Плита у входа. Извини, я им не смог помочь…

-Что за… - Дженсен не верил своим ушам. Стив и Джек, его друзья с детства. И какая-то грёбаная плита, которую они подкопали, чтобы проникнуть в подвал. Он стиснул виски пальцами, замотал головой, отгоняя страшное видение. – И ты…

-Это не я! – Джаред быстро выставил ладони вперёд. – Клянусь, не я. От жары, наверное, что-то деформировалось… в общем, плита упала. Я попробовал их вытащить, но не смог… 

-То есть, - леденея, проговорил Дженсен, - ты меня вырубил, вернулся ко входу и…

-Ну да. Я шёл проверить. Мне показалось… ну… что был какой-то грохот.

Дженсен зажмурился. Стив и Джек улыбались ему на прощание – не как командиру, а как другу. Глупая, бессмысленная смерть… Он сам послал их на неё. Легко и непринуждённо.

Дженсена скрутило, он застонал, вжавшись лицом в ладони. Джаред подполз чуть ближе, но сталкера не трогал – просто сидел и виновато смотрел куда-то поверх стриженого затылка.

-И где мы сейчас? – глухо раздалось из-под пальцев. – Куда ты меня притащил?

-В убежище, - отозвался Джаред тихо. – На пути домой.

## ***

При этих словах в голове Дженсена словно крошечная мина рванула; он застонал, хватаясь за лоб, и откинулся назад, привалившись затылком к стене. Джаред с сочувствием глядел на него, но не трогал. Просто сидел в ногах и смотрел грустными глазами, и молчал. Дженсену очень хотелось вырубить его с размаху, а потом найти выход и дать дёру, но сейчас он едва руку мог поднять. В голове сверлило, стучало, визжало как на стройплощадке. Он почувствовал, что по верхней губе бежит что-то тёплое, слизнул и скривился от горького медного вкуса.

-Сейчас полегче будет, - сказал Джаред виновато. – Так бывает.

-С кем… бывает? – прохрипел Дженсен, размазывая кровь, бегущую из носа.

Джаред промолчал. Протянул мятую, но чистую на вид тряпицу.

-На вот. Вытри.

Дженсен закинул голову, мучительно гримасничая от колотья в висках, и зажал нос импровизированным платком, глядя в потолок. Когда он смог отнять тряпку от носа и взглянуть на Джареда, тот сосредоточенно изучал стену напротив. 

-Слушай, - морщась, проговорил Дженсен, чувствуя, как медленно отпускает боль. – Ты что имел в виду?

Джаред медленно покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с видимой только ему точки.  
-Я не могу сказать. Прости. 

Дженсен почувствовал, как в нём закипает праведная ярость. Мало того, что этот ублюдок долбанул его по башке, отнял снаряжение и оружие, уволок чёрти куда, так ещё и темнит. Дженсен терпеть не мог вранья и недомолвок, и сейчас с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не ухватить сукина сына за воротник его ободранной нелепой рубашки и хорошенько тряхнуть. 

-Слушай, ты, - сквозь зубы процедил он, в упор глядя в глаза Джареда, - тебя убить мало, мутанта чёртова. Не удивлюсь, если ты моим парням обвал подстроил, тварь.

Глаза Джареда вспыхнули, расширились, он отпрянул в сторону и негодующе закричал:

-Сказал же, что это не я!

-Не верю, - издевательски отозвался Дженсен и тут же умолк, настороженно уставившись на Джареда. А в глазах того, неопределённого коричнево-зелёного оттенка, гипнотизируя, извивались крохотные золотые змейки, яркие, как отблески пламени. Они возникли внезапно и так же неожиданно исчезли, и Дженсен закрыл рот, размышляя, не привиделось ли ему.

-Что ты пялишься? – неприветливо спросил Джаред.

-Мудаков давно не видел, - нашёлся Дженсен.

Джаред хмыкнул, насупился, встал и отошёл в угол. Склонился там над чем-то вроде большой сумки, раскрыл молнию, стал рыться внутри. Дженсен попробовал встать, опираясь о стену, но слабость была такая, что руки сползали по мокрому камню. Он выругался сквозь зубы и медленно сел, скрестив ноги. Голова не болела, но кружилась как детский волчок.

-Если ты со мной не пойдёшь, - сказал Джаред из угла, не оборачиваясь, - то твоим там крышка.

Дженсен замер.

-Что?

-Что слышал. – Голос Джареда был мрачным и полным сочувствия. – Поверь мне. 

-С какой стати мне тебе верить?

-Я понимаю… Но клянусь тебе… - Джаред обернулся к сталкеру, сжимая в руке пистолет – так сильно, что костяшки побелели, и Дженсен застыл на месте. – Клянусь. Это правда.

-Но…

Джаред сунул пистолет Дженсена за пояс джинсов – небрежно, словно детскую игрушку, подошёл и сел на корточки рядом с ложем. Дженсен шарахнулся в сторону, прижался спиной к спасительной стене. В глаза Джареда снова плясали странные змейки, крутились крохотными золотыми спиралями, словно в безумном танце. Дженсен сглотнул, дёрнулся, но руки Джареда пригвоздили его запястья к лежанке. 

-Всё начинается с этого, - прошептал Джаред. – А потом ты захочешь большего.

Его губы приоткрылись, между ними мелькнул язык, острый и влажный. 

-Чт… что?

Джаред моргнул, быстро отдёрнул руки и отвернулся.

-Дженсен. Пожалуйста. Поверь мне. Всё твоё убежище – в опасности, - торопливо бормотал он. - Ты можешь спасти людей, только пойдём со мной. Тебе никто не причинит вреда. Всё будет хорошо.

Дженсен ухватил Джареда за воротник слабой рукой, тряхнул, потянул к себе, заставляя повернуть голову. Он пытался осмыслить то, что недавно сказал этот чокнутый, старался найти логику и понять хоть что-то, но в мозгу складывалась только одна версия – и она была настолько же нереальной, насколько неприятной.

Золотые змейки. Крысы за дудочкой. О господи-боже-праведный, какая каша…

-Это… - пробормотал Дженсен, глядя в настороженно-жалкое лицо Джареда. – Ты имеешь в виду, что это из-за меня? 

Джаред опустил голову, отвернулся, вырвав воротник из слабых пальцев сталкера, и снова отошёл в угол.

-Просто поверь, - тихо сказал он.

Дженсен хотел ответить, но в голове медленно распустилась сонная вязкая муть, и, не успев как следует обдумать происходящее или просто прийти в ужас, сталкер вырубился – моментально, как перегоревший фонарик. Джаред несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом отвернулся и достал из недр сумки дозиметр, замотанный в несколько слоёв тряпья. Посмотрел на цифры, мельтешащие на дисплее, кивнул и засунул прибор обратно.

Хорошо, что додумался, как убрать звук в этой штуковине, подумал он, застёгивая сумку. Иначе бы она пищала как сумасшедшая и требовала немедленно убираться отсюда.

Всё-таки сто тридцать микрорентген в час.*

Не хрен собачий.  
________________  
*Смертельно опасная доза для человека 

## ***

Дженсену снился кошмар.

Парадокс в том, что, невзирая на пережитое, ему никогда не снились страшные сны. То ли он был слишком маленьким, чтобы кошмар апокалипсиса наложил отпечаток на его сознание, то ли психика оказалась поистине бронированной, но факт есть факт: Дженсен не страдал ночными кошмарами. Поэтому сейчас его подсознание, запертое в клетке жуткого сна, металось и взывало к своему обладателю, а он не слышал – ослепший, глухой, кричащий внутри себя.

Ему было четыре года, и он помнил всё. Мать, её крики, её попытки отобрать его у странных людей с пустыми лицами, облачённых в белое, - как ангелы из замызганной детской книжки. Помнил боль. Помнил улыбку человека, склонённого над ним, его глаза с золотом в глубине чёрных провалов зрачков. Помнил странный вкус во рту и то, как уходит боль. И любовь, заполняющую маленькое сердце.

А потом вышло так, что его отняли у золотоглазого. Увезли и спрятали. До первого чёрного провала в памяти, когда грохот взрыва потряс его мир. Ангелам не удалось спасти его. Он звал их – но никто не пришёл на его зов. А… потом… потом….

Кровь. Много крови – на руках, на теле – причудливыми страшными узорами, словно вышитыми на коже. Крики, стоны, страх в глазах людей, мечущихся по коридорам. Что-то проникло в его убежище и принялось убивать – рвать на части, пожирать ещё живую плоть… и он метался вместе со всеми в тщетной попытке спастись, пока не понял, что… что…

Дженсен вскочил с криком – липкий от холодного пота, покрывающего тело. Уставился на ладони. Вокруг затихали вопли, плач, стоны обезумевших от страха и боли людей. А перед ним сидел лохматый мутант Джаред и крепко держал его за плечо.

Дженсен шарахнулся в сторону, выдёргивая руку из пальцев Джареда, облизал губы, лихорадочно обшаривая глазами долговязую фигуру. Его переполнял животный, дикий, бессмысленный страх, выплёскивался через край, заставлял сердце дрожать где-то в горле. 

-Ты… Ты… - он силился сказать и не мог. Просто не мог.

Глаза Джареда были грустными. Такими, что Дженсен понял его без слов. 

-Это был сон, - сказал Джаред. –  _Пока что_.

Он потёр ладони друг о друга, сплёл пальцы и уставился в пол. Тишина показалась Дженсену невыносимой – она звенела в ушах, как назойливый писк дозиметра, и ему стало ещё хуже.

-Ты хочешь сказать… - начал он и осёкся. 

-Угу. – Джаред не поднимал головы. – Ты тоже такой же. Как я. Как все… наши.

-Но сон… во сне… когда я был ребёнком, меня…

-С этого всё началось, Дженс. – Голос Джареда звучал монотонно, словно он читал по одному ему видимой книге. – Я не хотел тебе говорить, но…. В общем, я знал, что рано или поздно тебе такое… привидится. Это… это был такой эксперимент, понимаешь? – он искоса взглянул на Дженсена, который так и сидел, застыв как истукан. – Ещё до… Катастрофы. О ней знали… те люди. И они выбрали нас… ну и ещё несколько детей… чтобы поставить опыт, уникальный….Сделать из нас...

-…чудовищ, - холодея, прошептал Дженсен.

Джаред машинально заправил за ухо прядь волос.

-Не совсем. Просто людей со… способностями. Не таких, как все. Тех, кто может выжить… жить в условиях, в которых погибают остальные. – Он мучительно скривился и потёр виски. – Он… он сделал всё, чтобы в час икс мы все оказались вместе – там, где всё началось. И у него почти получилось. Почти… потому что с нами не было тебя.

-Он? – Дженсен широко распахнул глаза, снова облизал побелевшие губы, но Джаред словно не слышал, продолжая говорить.

-Он не мог тебя разыскать. Твоя… мать забрала тебя и исчезла. Но он был уверен, что ты выживешь, поэтому искать тебя нужно было там, в вашем убежище. В нужное время. Пока не стало слишком поздно… - Джаред говорил сбивчиво, невнятно, и Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что придвигается ближе, как чёртова губка впитывая ужасные откровения. – Просто понимаешь… есть… побочные эффекты. И они… проявляются спустя много лет. Ты… видел. – Он замолчал, стиснул руки и снова уткнулся глазами в пол.

-То есть я… мутант? – хрипло прошептал Дженсен. – Я, блядь, ёбаный мутант?!

-Ты можешь выжить при сильной радиации, - сказал Джаред – как припечатал. – Можно сказать, она даже помогает тебе… как доза чистого кислорода обычным больным. – Он вскочил на ноги, прошёлся по каморке, сжимая кулаки. – Ты… можешь влиять на людей. Это не гипноз, но что-то похожее. Ты, наверное, заметил такую штуку.

-А… ещё что я могу? – еле выговорил потрясённый Дженсен. Абсурд нагромождённых Джаредом слов медленно входил в его сознание и закреплялся в нём странной непреложной истиной. Это было глупо, страшно и… правильно.

Джаред помолчал, прежде чем ответить. И сказал через силу:

-А ещё ты можешь… убивать.

Дженсен застыл, только руки мелко дрожали.

-Это… это и есть побочный эффект?

-Угу. Рано или поздно тебе… придётся. Это у тебя в крови. В генах. Это как… плата за сверхвозможности. Но только если ты останешься среди людей. Обычных людей, - зачем-то уточнил Джаред и привалился спиной к стене; он выглядел совершенно обессиленным – как носильщик, наконец-то сваливший с плеч неподъёмный груз. 

-То есть я… мало того, что грёбаный мутант, - размеренно проговорил Дженсен, - так ещё и каннибал?

Он внезапно расхохотался – истерически громко, и Джаред вздрогнул. Дождался, пока Дженсен отсмеётся, и подошёл ближе, виновато глядя на утирающего слёзы сталкера. 

-Ты нормальный, - с нажимом произнёс он. – Настолько, насколько возможно. Я вовремя увёл тебя оттуда. И теперь ни тебе, ни твоим ничего не грозит.

-Ох… - застонал Дженсен, подавляя порыв снова расхохотаться как идиот. – То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я почти двадцать лет, твою мать, жил среди них и ни разу, ни разу, блядь, даже не думал о том, какой на вкус… Опоссум?! – Он снова зашёлся в приступе истерического хохота, утирая глаза, и Джареду ничего не оставалось, как терпеливо ждать. – Я не пробовал на зуб Дэннил… Я не прикасался к Джеку и Стиву. Я не хотел сожрать Шелли… Я, блядь, жил как обычный человек, и знать не знал, что в двадцать два года вдруг превращусь в ёбаного каннибала… 

-Но ты всегда получал, что хочешь. Вспомни. Так или иначе, тебе доставалось всё, что ты хотел. И с каждым годом всё легче, - внезапно сказал Джаред. - Мы… следили за тобой. Мы должны были успеть вовремя, и твоя работа сыграла нам на руку. Мы… как ты понимаешь… не могли достать тебя в твоём убежище, и то, что ты оказался сталкером… это помогло. 

-Ты следил за мной?

-Да. 

-Я видел тебя, - неожиданно сказал Дженсен. – Все уши тогда прожужжал своим. Но мне не особо поверили. – Он с силой потёр лицо ладонями. Его слегка мутило, как с похмелья, и голова снова разболелась – то ли от сотрясения, то ли от обилия дикой информации.

-Мы живём слишком далеко от вас… - проговорил Джаред. – Вы нас всё равно никогда бы не нашли.

-Угу. – Дженсен вскинул голову; на бледном лице ярко блестели запавшие глаза с красными прожилками. – И где же у нас логово мутантов, а? Где мой дом-любимый-дом? Где мои грёбаные «родственнички»? 

Всё рушилось. Привычный мир превращался в кучу обломков, из которых вырастало что-то новое и страшное, которое ещё предстояло осознать. Шелли. Опоссум. Стив и Джек. Дэннил. Все, кого он знал, рассыпались на его глазах как обветшавшие за семнадцать лет книги, которые, как ему казалось, он знал от корки до корки. Его охватило острое чувство потери и разочарования: у него отобрали его жизнь, предложив взамен что-то кошмарное, в которое так трудно, почти невозможно поверить, но обратного пути, судя по всему, не было. 

-Я покажу тебе, - тихо сказал Джаред. – Я приведу тебя домой.

Дженсен несколько мгновений смотрел на него в упор, так, что парень смутился, покраснел и зашнырял взглядом по сторонам.

-Ты говорил, что всё это затеял «он», - тяжело проговорил сталкер. – Кто – «он»?

Ответ Джареда был почти неслышным, Дженсен фактически прочёл его по губам.

-Мой… Наш отец.

## ***

От неожиданности Дженсен утратил дар речи; он ожидал всего, что угодно, - от имени безумного учёного до самого президента Соединённых Штатов, - но ответ Джареда прозвучал абсолютно дико. 

-Отец? – наконец, выдавил сталкер. – Что за…

-Послушай меня, - Джаред внезапно оборвал его резким, совершенно чужим тоном. – Давай потом, а? Нам пора идти.

-Хрен я с места сдвинусь, - мрачно сказал Дженсен, - пока ты мне не расскажешь толком. Я, конечно, папочку не помню и допустить, после того, что ты мне рассказал, могу всё что угодно, но мне бы хотелось знать точно.

Джаред устало покачал головой.

-Давай позже. Лучше будет, если мы пойдём. Правда. Тебе нельзя… - Он осёкся и отвернулся к сумке. Дженсен подозрительно нахмурился:

-Чего мне нельзя?

Джаред рылся в сумке, поочерёдно вынимая вещи Эклза - поясную сумку, маску, перчатки – и складывая их на лежанку рядом с Дженсеном.

-Чего мне нельзя? – повторил Дженсен с нажимом.

-Долго тут находиться… - еле слышно отозвался Джаред.

-Почему? Где мы вообще?

Джаред застегнул сумку и закинул её на плечо. Дженсен не спешил вставать.

-Ты ответишь мне или нет, блядь?

-В… специальном месте, - проговорил Джаред, отводя глаза. – В пещере, если хочешь знать. В миле от Дипвелла. Дженсен, пожалуйста, пойдём. Нам правда нужно идти.

-И почему же мне тут нельзя долго находиться? – мрачно спросил Эклз. – Ты меня своими тайнами просто зае…

-Потому что вот, - неожиданно резко выкрикнул Джаред и сунул под нос ошеломлённому Дженсену его собственный старенький дозиметр, отчего-то замотанный в какие-то тряпки… лохмотья свалились на пол, и Дженсен вытаращил глаза, увидев значение на экране. 

-Твою мать… - только и смог прошептать он.

Сто тридцать микрорентген. Стабильно. Он облучён до самых костей и только что не светится как фосфоресцирующая плесень. 

-Ты не бойся, - проговорил Джаред, убирая дозиметр. – Это для тебя нормально. Просто адаптация… понимаешь… ты всю жизнь прожил в стерильных условиях, и сейчас такая доза может вызвать неприятные последствия. Ну, как от отравления. Несильного, - успокаивающе уточнил он, и Дженсен вихрем слетел с места, с ужасом представляя, как радиация выгрызает его тело изнутри, подскочил к Джареду и изо всех сил, борясь с головокружением, врезал по острой скуле парня. Тот покачнулся, приложился головой об стену, охнул и заслонился руками – совершенно по-детски. Дженсен сгрёб Джареда за отвороты рубахи, потащил к себе, тряхнул так, что лохматая голова мотнулась вперёд-назад, и в бешенстве проорал в запрокинутое лицо, теряя остатки разума:

-Ты сволочь, мразь! Ты… ты… на всю голову! 

Джаред неожиданно зарычал, хватая руки Дженсена, в глазах вспыхнули язычки золотого пламени. С невероятной силой он оттолкнул сталкера, и тот, не удержавшись, отлетел к противоположной стене.

-Какое слово тебе непонятно? - закричал Джаред, скалясь. - То, что тебе облучение не грозит?! То, что ты теперь с нами, хочешь ты этого или нет?! То, что если бы я тебя не увёл из убежища, ты бы там устроил свой апокалипсис?! Ты - другой, пойми ты! Другой! И жизнь у тебя теперь - другая! Если ты думаешь, что я так горел желанием тебя вытащить, то ты ошибаешься! Я выполнял приказ, сукин ты сын! И плевать я хотел на твоих людей и на тебя вместе с ними! 

Он замолчал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки и тяжело дыша. На скулах выступили яркие пятна злого румянца. Дженсен осторожно встал, придерживаясь за стену. Усмехнулся, потёр ушибленный затылок.

-Думал, сожрёшь, - сказал он. - Глаза у тебя...

-На себя посмотри, - огрызнулся Джаред.

-Чей приказ?

-Отца.

Подкатила тошнота, горьким комом встала в горле.

-Отца, значит.

-Да. Того, кто нас создал. В прямом смысле слова. Дженсен...

-Занятно. 

-Дженсен, пошли.

Эклз сумрачно взглянул на Джареда, но промолчал. Парень посторонился, пропуская Дженсена в узкий дверной проём, за которым царила сырая мгла. На мгновение они оказались лицом к лицу - и каждый увидел в глазах другого слабые отблески золотого пламени.

-Занятно, - повторил Дженсен отстранённым тоном. - Получается, мы с тобой как бы братья.

Джаред не ответил.

Дженсен усмехнулся, и эхо унесло этот звук далеко в недра пещеры, распалось на тихие отголоски, напоминающие мяуканье кошки. Луч фонарика в руках Джареда вспорол темноту. Дженсен поёжился; без химзы он чувствовал себя неуютно, но тут же тревожные мысли сменились мрачными донельзя: теперь ему точно защита без надобности. Он схлопотал такую дозу излучения, что неминуемо сдохнет, если Джаред ему наврал. Но с другой стороны, при всей абсурдности происходящего, лохматый придурок выглядел живее всех живых.

Кое-как одетый. В джинсах. Босиком.

С ума можно сойти.

Пещера казалась огромной – влажно поблёскивающие своды, лужи под ногами, вездесущий запах сырости. Дженсен зябко повёл плечами и запахнул куртку. Ему очень хотелось отобрать у Джареда сумку и глянуть на показания дозиметра, но в дискуссию вступать не хотелось.

Вообще ничего не хотелось, если честно. Мутило, было отчего-то больно глотать, голова наливалась дрянной тяжестью. Дженсен поморгал, прогоняя туман перед глазами.

Он тебе наврал, истерически зазвенел в голове сталкера голос разума. Ты никакой не сверхъестественный, Дженсен Эклз. Ты просто… добыча. Лёгкая и приятная. А когда сдохнешь от лучевой, тебя будет удобно… жрать.

Джаред легко шагал впереди, освещая дорогу. Дженсен брёл следом, пошатываясь и бездумно разглядывая клетчатую спину парня, лохмы каштановых волос, цепляющиеся за воротник, грязные босые пятки. Это хоть как-то помогало сосредоточиться…

Он тебя обманул, наивный ты мудак.

-Вот ты где, - внезапно произнёс Джаред и остановился. Дженсена качнуло, и он невольно ухватился за плечо парня, твёрдое как камень. Джаред смотрел куда-то вниз, под ноги, и взгляд Дженсена утянуло следом.

Перед Джаредом сидела, аккуратно обернув пушистый хвост вокруг тела, небольшая изящная кошка.

-Твою мать, - в который раз за последние несколько часов высказался Дженсен.

Песочного цвета шерсть, белые лапки. Ярко-голубые глаза, настороженно разглядывающие сталкера.

-Привет, Кас, - проговорил Джаред, наклонился и легко потрепал кошку за ухом.   
Зверюга мурлыкнула и потёрлась о ладонь парня. 

-Она тоже… мутант? – осторожно спросил Дженсен.

Джаред покосился на него и усмехнулся.

-Ну а как же. Только не она, а он. Кас его зовут.

-Папаша ещё и котов наплодил, - вяло усмехнулся Дженсен. – Чтобы ты тут не скучал, пока меня караулил…

Его снова качнуло, и Джаред обеспокоено заглянул в его лицо, подхватил под руку. Кас мяукнул, крутанувшись вокруг ноги Дженсена, и тот с трудом подавил иррациональное желание отпихнуть кота. 

-Эй, ты чего?

-Передержал ты меня в своей душегубке, вот чего…

Губы не слушались, их жгло огнём. Мутило всё сильнее, но пустой желудок лишь болезненно сжимался. Вдобавок начали гореть руки и лицо, словно опалённые злым солнцем.

-Сейчас выйдем, - пробормотал Джаред, закидывая руку Дженсена на плечо и принимая на себя его тяжесть. – Уже скоро… Ничего… снаружи будет полегче. Прости.

-Пошёл нахер, - вяло отозвался Дженсен.

Они кое-как доковыляли до поворота, и в глаза обоим ударил яркий лунный свет; в каменной арке виднелся лоскут звёздного неба и край ночного светила. Холодный свежий воздух, сухой и чистый, втёк в лёгкие Дженсена, и тот закашлялся, выдохнув облачко белого пара. Кас потёрся о его ногу и замурлыкал, распушив хвост.

Они стояли на низком широком плато, обращённом к заливу, на маслянисто-чёрной воде которого мерцала лунная дорожка. Совсем близко Дженсен увидел руины домов Дипвелла, центральный проспект, подёрнутый серебряной дымкой. Он подумал, что Опоссум и Шелли наверняка ищут его, бродят где-то там своим маленьким отрядом в темноте и тишине улиц, может быть, им удалось обнаружить вход в подвалы библиотеки, плиту… тела ребят… 

И ко входу снова не подобраться…

Сколько там ещё проживёт рация, пока не сдохнет генератор? День? Два?

В мыслях царили разброд и шатание, и Дженсену хотелось выть. 

А Джаред тащил его за локоть дальше от пещеры, вниз по узкой неприметной тропке. Туда, где холм от города отделяло узкое двухполосное шоссе. 

На последних метрах Дженсен сломался. Вырвал руку, рухнул на колени, едва не вспахав носом склон, и проблевался горькой, едкой желчью. Джаред навис над ним, придерживая за плечо. Кас встревожено вился рядом, обнюхивая штаны Эклза. 

А когда спазмы, выкручивающие желудок, стихли, Дженсен трясущейся рукой вытер проступившие слёзы и увидел припаркованный на обочине дороги автомобиль.

## ***

Дженсен смутно помнил, как Джаред помогал ему забраться в фургон, как укладывал на сложенные одеяла, как терпеливо отвечал на вялые расспросы по поводу того, как им удалось сохранить минивэн в рабочем состоянии и откуда, мать их, у мутантов бензин… Когда машина тронулась, подскакивая на изувеченном асфальте, Дженсен задремал, пригревшись, под мерный рокот мотора и плеск топлива в канистрах в углу. В этот раз ему ничего не снилось.

Он открыл глаза ровно в тот момент, когда к горлу подкатила тошнота, и его вывернуло слюной и желчью на пол у изголовья. Фургон стоял, Джареда за рулём не было. Кас дремал в ногах.

Дженсен с трудом оторвал голову от своего импровизированного ложа и огляделся. Фургон был пуст, если не считать одеял в углу, нескольких канистр и металлического ящика защитного цвета с полустёртым армейским штампом. Сквозь запылённое лобовое стекло лился бледный серый свет хмурого утра. 

Дженсен с трудом сел и застонал от боли: голова разламывалась, рот жгло, ломило кости и от слабости хотелось упасть обратно. Он бросил виноватый взгляд на лужу рвоты и похолодел, увидев красноватые прожилки крови. Его охватила дикая паника; всё случившееся за последние несколько часов показалось дурным сном, и на самом деле ему осталось совсем немного, прежде чем его тело, сожжённое радиацией, распадётся на сгнившие ошмётки. 

Нет и не было никаких экспериментов. Никаких сверхлюдей. Есть только обезумевший маньяк, которому окончательно повредило крышу.

Дженсен в панике огляделся, ища хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы сойти за оружие; его пистолет всё ещё был у Джареда. С трудом встав, он добрёл до сумки, порылся в ней, выкинув на пол какие-то лохмотья, но кроме дозиметра, пары банок консервов и аптечки там ничего не было. Дженсен закашлялся, сплюнул розовую слюну и потащился к армейскому ящику. Заперт. Он мог голову дать на отсечение, что там оружие. 

Где этот чёртов придурок… Где они вообще?

Он медленно двинулся в кабину, каждый шаг давался с трудом. Кас поднял голову и тревожно мяукнул.  
Сквозь мутное ветровое стекло виднелась дорога, окружённая невысокими холмами; над ней раскинулся ковёр тяжёлых серых облаков, милосердно защищая землю от испепеляющей жары. Дженсен не узнавал местность – да и не мог этого сделать. Он не знал ничего, кроме убежища, и сейчас у него было ощущение, что его выбросили в незнакомый мир, где любой ценой требуется выжить.

Где Джаред?

Где этот проклятый Джаред?

Смылся и бросил его здесь подыхать? Тогда в чём смысл всей этой дикой истории?

Дженсен закашлялся. Внутри лениво колыхнулась боль, скручивая кишки в узел. Он слепо мазнул рукой по приборной доске, схватился за живот, нащупывая рукой дверную ручку, распахнул дверцу и вывалился на землю, извергая из себя тягучую слюну, смешанную с кровью и желчью. И практически сразу же, сквозь невообразимый муторный шум в голове, услышал звук торопливых шагов.

-Дженсен!

Сильные руки обхватили его, помогая сесть. Дженсен, вздрагивая от спазмов в желудке и беспрестанно кашляя, привалился к груди Джареда, проклятого Джареда, который за такое короткое время превратил его привычную жизнь в невообразимый ад. 

Он разлепил мокрые от невольных слёз ресницы и поймал насмерть перепуганный взгляд каре-зелёных, чуть раскосых глаз под спутанной чёлкой. Попытался улыбнуться, но губы свело.

-Что… не того… не того отловил, придурок? Ошибся? Я… не тот, кто тебе… вам… нужен?

Джаред отчаянно замотал головой.

-Нет-нет-нет-нет… Дженсен, так бывает! Ты просто… привыкаешь. Держись! Я сейчас…  
Он полез в кабину и вынырнул с аптечкой в руках. Отвернулся, проделал какие-то манипуляции и встал на колени рядом с Дженсеном; в глазах – отчаянная решимость, в руках – шприц, наполненный тёмной жидкостью. Дженсен застонал сквозь зубы, попытался уползти, но Джаред ухватил его за плечо, потянул вниз рукав куртки, высвобождая руку, и быстро перетянул жгутом плечо.

-Что… ты…

-Это поможет, - проговорил Джаред. – Правда.

-Я не ве…

Игла плавно вошла под кожу, Дженсен охнул и зашипел от боли, разлившейся в месте укола. Казалось, по венам стремительно расползается жидкий азот, превращая кровь в ледяные кристаллы, и это было настолько мучительно и страшно, что хотелось орать. Джаред снова обнимал его за плечи, втискивал лицо в свою рубашку, пахнущую потом и пылью, что-то бормотал в волосы, а Дженсен, цепляясь за него, думал только об одном: как бы не закричать… как бы не…

Боль исчезла.

Разом, как отрезало.

Дженсен замер, медленно распрямился и заморгал, с опаской прислушиваясь к ощущениям внутри. Ничего, кроме лёгкой слабости – как после затяжной болезни. Он недоверчиво уставился на Джареда, который всё ещё придерживал его за плечи, и нахмурился.

-Что ты мне вколол?

-Это… неважно. Тебе лучше?

Дженсен неуверенно кивнул. 

-Вот и отлично, - обрадовался Джаред. – Какое-то время ты будешь в форме, а потом, если что, мы повторим укол. Ты не болен, Дженсен. – Тёплая рука сжала плечо сталкера. – Ты не можешь заболеть от облучения. И тем более – умереть. Я же говорил тебе…

-Да ну, - Дженсен отодвинулся, и Джаред медленно убрал руку. – А я думал, что последние пару часов я только и делаю, что болею от грёбаного облучения. Я чуть кишками собственными не подавился, придурок, а тебя носило хрен знает где… 

-Прости, - виновато проговорил Джаред. – Я знаю… я за тебя отвечаю. Я просто…

-Забей, - мрачно сказал Дженсен. – Мутантам тоже в сортир надо, понимаю.

Джаред покраснел до ушей и встал. Дженсен последовал его примеру, придерживаясь за кабину. 

-И что? – нарушил он неловкое молчание. – Какие планы?

-Поедем дальше, - отозвался Джаред. – Ещё миль сорок. Наш… дом – рядом с Орландо. 

-Орландо. Где это?

Джаред бросил на Дженсена быстрый взгляд и полез в кабину.

-На востоке. На том конце штата.

-На том конце света… - пробормотал Дженсен, залезая в кабину с другой стороны. Он не собирался больше валяться в кузове. Джаред покосился на него, но промолчал.

Мотор натужно взревел, и фургон медленно дёрнулся, набирая скорость. Мимо поползли унылые холмы, покрытые редкой зеленью, полуразвалившиеся фермы у их подножия; дорога уплывала под колёса как бесконечная серая река. Где-то позади них тихонько урчал Кас.

-Расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь, - нарушил молчание Дженсен. – А то как-то неохота являться к родне неподготовленным. Там у вас база какая-то или что? 

-Типа того, - отозвался Джаред. – Увидишь.

-Исчерпывающе. Ну а сколько вас там? 

-Двадцать семь. Плюс десять обычных людей, военных. И отец.

-Кстати, давай-ка о нём. Кто он? 

-Джеффри Дин Морган. До катастрофы был учёным-генетиком. – Голос Джареда звучал ровно. – Работал в исследовательском центре. Был на короткой ноге с правительством, поэтому и к катастрофе оказался подготовлен. Наше убежище выстроили за полтора года до неё, там же и проводились эксперименты. 

-Тот есть правительство знало о том, что там творится?

Джаред усмехнулся.

-А ты как думал… Конечно. Деньги на это выделяли. Планировали, что в случае апокалипсиса мы положим начало новой расе. Но всё произошло раньше, чем рассчитывали там, наверху. Мы к тому времени жили на базе, так что когда рвануло, все уцелели. А как только всё улеглось и стало ясно, что в ближайших окрестностях никто не выжил, мы отключили связь. 

-А откуда вы узнали про меня? Про Дипвелл?

-Случайно. Отец знал, что твоя мать увезла тебя на запад. Он не успел перехватить тебя до катастрофы, а потом, через несколько лет, наши разведчики донесли, что в Дипвелле есть выжившие. Мы начали следить за вами. Видели ваших сталкеров. Знали, где находится вход в ваше убежище. Отец знал, что ты где-то там, среди людей. Почему-то был уверен в этом… И не ошибся. Как только ты впервые появился на поверхности, в этой вашей… - Джаред щёлкнул пальцами, вспоминая слово, - химзе и противогазе, тебя было не узнать, но мы своих издалека чуем… - Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Дженсена и улыбнулся – так открыто и ярко, что сталкеру захотелось зажмуриться. – Я тогда сразу понял, что это ты. 

-А потом вы решили таким хитрожопым способом меня выманить. Чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Умно, ничего не скажешь. Внушили надежду, что нашлись живые люди, привели меня с парнями к вашей распроклятой рации… Могли бы, между прочим, забрать меня, когда я ещё раньше один в развалинах куковал… доказывал, что могу. Херово следили, значит.

-Ну да, упустили, - Джаред пожал плечами. – Но теперь-то всё хорошо.

-Как сказать.

-В смысле?

-В прямом. Я всё ещё не верю, что во мне есть этот… побочный эффект. Что я превращусь в грёбаного каннибала, когда увижу людей. Звучит дико. 

-Но так оно и есть.

-А ваши солдаты? Разве не хочется попробовать их на зуб?

Джаред фыркнул.

-Нет, они… Ну, как сказать… Привиты. 

-Час от часу не легче, - Дженсен откинулся на сидении и прикрыл глаза. - Получается, от людоедов есть защита? 

-Есть… Слушай, - Джаред резко сменил тему. – Ты есть хочешь?

Дженсен уставился на него и с удивлением понял, что абсолютно не голоден. Несмотря на почти двое суток, проведённые на одних стимуляторах. 

-Это нормально, - резюмировал Джаред, словив тревожный взгляд Дженсена. – Это тоже адаптация. 

Нормально. Всё у него нормально. И лучевая после адской пещеры, и кишки в узел, и головная боль, и отсутствие аппетита... 

-Утешил.

Джаред еле заметно пожал плечами, словно говоря: ну а что я могу сказать, так и есть.

Дженсен уставился в окно. Снова накатило - Опоссум, его бойцы, Стив и Джек... Дэннил... Жизнь в убежище, расписанная поминутно. Тренировки, вылазки, перспектива стать заместителем Шелли. Дженсен слегка передёрнулся, представив, что было бы, если бы так произошло. Если бы Джаред не сумел его поймать...

Судя по усвоенной им информации, было бы много крови.

Фургон подпрыгнул на рытвине, и Дженсен очнулся, стряхивая неприятные мысли. Джаред выругался сквозь зубы и резко затормозил. Где-то позади коротко и испуганно мяукнул Кас.

-Чего?

-Колесо, похоже, пробили.

-Охуенно.

-Вот-вот.

Джаред раздражённо дёрнул плечом, распахнул дверь и выскочил из кабины; за ним светлой тенью скользнул Кас. Дженсен помедлил и вышел следом.

Фургон перекосило на левый бок, колесо действительно ушло в ноль. Джаред в сердцах пнул по ободу и взъерошил волосы, и без того встрёпанные так, словно его долго возили головой по полу.

-Есть запасное? - спросил Дженсен, вставая рядом.

-Есть, но залатанное. Ладно, давай поставим, авось дотянем.

Это был настолько идиотски мирный диалог, что Дженсен почувствовал себя так, будто бы какая-то магическая сила отшвырнула его в то, довоенное, прошлое, когда он был ростом чуть выше этого дурацкого колеса. Он наблюдал, как Джаред тащит запаску, как, сдувая с лица пряди волос, ставит домкрат, и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что где-то он это всё видел. 

Может быть, в прошлом.

Может быть, во сне.

Джаред стащил рубашку, повязал её вокруг пояса, оставшись в изрядно потрёпанной чёрной футболке, и жестом подозвал Дженсена: помоги, мол. Дженсен принялся откручивать болты, отчего-то постоянно косясь на мелькающие рядом руки Джареда - сильные, ловкие, испачканные в пыли и чёрной смазке. Они притягивали к себе взгляд, эти руки, и это было очень странно, непривычно и отчего-то... волнующе. Собственные пальцы казались Дженсену неловкими, будто деревянными. Он никогда в жизни не скручивал колёс, поэтому постоянно ронял скользкий ключ, срывающийся с болтов, чуть не снёс резьбу, и безнадёжно отстал от Джареда. К тому же его снова замутило. Дерьмо.

Они стащили колесо, и Дженсен выпрямился, сглотнув вязкую слюну; он смотрел, как Джаред подкатывает запаску, как между задравшейся чёрной майкой и поясом джинсов мелькает полоска кожи, как парень обрачивается через плечо, убирая со лба волосы тыльной стороной руки, и зовёт помочь... Дженсен вяло кивнул, сделал шаг вперёд и осел на асфальт. Противная слабость сковала тело, внутри снова зрел мерзкий нутряной кашель.

Джаред бросил колесо, дотронулся до его плеча, в глазах вспыхнула тревога. Кас, словно почуяв неладное, поднырнул под его руку и осторожно понюхал бок Дженсена.

-Опять плохо?

-Угу.

-Погоди секунду, сейчас...

Джаред полез за аптечкой. Дженсен сглотнул, подавляя тошноту. Перед глазами в туманной дымке маячили ноги Джареда в запылённых выгоревших джинсах; на правом колене - прореха, видна голая кожа, поросшая золотистыми волосками. Дженсен сосредоточился на этом светлом пятне. Не сблевать. Только не сблевать. Или не заорать от вспышки боли, скрутившей внутренности в узел...

Джаред склонился над ним, быстро перетянул руку Дженсена, воткнул иглу, впустил вязкую тёмную жидкость в вену. Сталкер стиснул зубы, стараясь перетерпеть ощущение острого колотого льда в крови, и уставился на руку Джареда, лежащую на его плече. Золотистая от загара кожа. Выгоревшие волоски. Набухшие вены. Кровоподтёки...

Что за чёрт?

Дженсен был так ошеломлён, что на мгновение забыл про боль.

На гладкой коже запястья Джареда красовалось несколько пурпурных пятен с тёмными точками посередине. 

Дженсен достаточно навидался в этой жизни, чтобы признать в них следы уколов.

***

 

Дженсен облизал губы. Кровоподтёки колдовским образом притягивали взгляд – пара аккуратных тёмных дырочек в гладкой коже запястья, припухлость вокруг…. Чёрт знает что, думал Дженсен, чувствуя, как отпускает боль. Может быть, я уже превращаюсь в грёбаного  _неправильного_  каннибала, который кидается на своих?... 

Он буквально чуял солоноватый запах крови от кожи Джареда, и это… возбуждало.

Твою ж мать, а…

Джаред замер, проследил направление взгляда Дженсена и медленно стянул руку с закаменевшего плеча. Сталкер полулежал, опираясь о борт фургона, и Джаред отстранился, отвёл глаза и прикрыл исколотое запястье ладонью. Его губы слегка сжались, словно от досады.

-Что это? – спросил Дженсен хрипло.

Джаред молчал. И думал, какого чёрта снял рубашку. Забылся…

-Что это? – повторил Дженсен.

-Это… - Господи, как сказать-то ему? Это ж добить придётся… - Это… ну… - он набрал в грудь воздуха и нырнул как в бесконечную глубину. – Лекарство твоё.

-Чт…

-Дженсен, послушай, - Джаред снова придвинулся ближе, и сталкер шарахнулся, едва не приложившись затылком о фургон; в зелёных глазах плескалось недоумение, смешанное со страхом. – Так тоже можно… Точнее, так нужно. Моя кровь… она для тебя как… ну, как стимулятор. Лекарство. Еда… - он смешался и потёр горящее лицо. – Я не говорил… Пока ты не окрепнешь, не адаптируешься… мне придётся… ну, ты понимаешь. Я должен. Мы все… помогаем так друг другу… иногда. – Господи, что он несёт?! – Это нормально. Это как дополнительная… вакцина, что ли. Постоянная. Дженсен!

Сталкер лихорадочно пытался подняться, цепляясь за фургон. Кас тревожно мяукал, вился у ног. Джаред хотел поддержать, но Дженсен с неожиданной злостью и силой отпихнул его руку.

-Отвали, вампир грёбаный.

-Дженсен… 

-Что у тебя ещё в рукаве припрятано, а?! Может быть, я некрофилом стану? Или у меня хер отвалится через месячишко, а? Или ещё какие извращения меня подстерегают?

-Дженсен… Ну пожалуйста, - Джаред говорил кротко и устало. – Клянусь тебе, больше с твоим телом ничего не произойдёт. Ты не обрастёшь шерстью, у тебя ничего не отвалится и лишнего не вырастет, обещаю.

-Очень смешно. – Дженсен привалился спиной к фургону и мрачно разглядывал свои руки. Джаред помялся, подошёл ближе (да что же он всё норовит влезть в личное пространство!) и Дженсену пришлось поднять глаза. Их лица оказались слишком близко… и сталкер не знал, как среагировать. С одной стороны он чувствовал, что это как-то… неправильно, но с другой – ничего неприятного в этом не было. Несмотря на то, что Джаред – придурок каких поискать.

-И как часто я должен… ну… - Дженсен вздёрнул подбородок и с вызовом уставился в виноватые глаза парня. 

-Пока не пройдёт. А потом… как захочешь. Иногда это действительно помогает.

-Кошмар, - Дженсен закрыл глаза. Постоял так, чувствуя тёплый металл под затылком. От Джареда исходил запах пыли, пота и… крови. Господи, ему теперь везде будет кровь мерещиться…

Он открыл глаза. Джаред подался вперёд, словно желая что-то сказать, но Дженсен предупредительно вскинул руку.

-Ладно, хватит откровений. Давай поставим колесо и поедем. 

Они молча прикрутили запаску, выкинули старый обод на обочину, забрались в фургон вместе с вездесущим Касом и покатили на восток; до места назначения им оставалось около двадцати миль. Джаред притих и рулил, уставившись на дорогу. Дженсен нахохлился, кусал губы, мрачно смотрел в окно. 

Два урода, думал он. Два монстра. Один везёт другого домой, спасает от самого себя. Заботится, лечит... И не поймёшь, то ли добросовестно выполняет приказ, то ли действительно по велению души...

Впрочем, даже если Джаред возился с ним по доброте душевной, это не отменяло того, что он был... 

Фургон резко тряхнуло и занесло в сторону - с душераздирающим визгом покрышек по асфальту. Дженсена вмяло в дверь, Джаред накренился в его сторону, скаля зубы и судорожно выкручивая руль. Содрогаясь, автомобиль остановился - в облаке пыли, медленно оседающей на дорогу.

-И что опять? - отдышавшись, риторически изрёк Дженсен.

Джаред бросил на него короткий раздражённый взгляд - глаза слабо полыхнули золотом и погасли, - и выбрался наружу. Дженсен спрыгнул на землю со своей стороны и обошёл кабину. Джаред стоял, уперев руки в бока, и мрачно смотрел на порванную покрышку запаски.

-Всему приходит свой срок, - философски сказал Дженсен. - Приехали.

Джаред метнул на него злобный взгляд.

-Чему радуешься? Нам, между прочим, ещё двадцать с хреном миль тащиться.

-Ну свяжись как-нибудь со своими, - Дженсен откровенно глумился. - С помощью телепатии или ещё как... Рацию мою возьми, только вот аккумуляторы сели... Зарядишь - твоя.

Джаред побледнел и стиснул зубы, заиграл желваками.

-А то, может, моей кровушки хлебнёшь, а? - Дженсена несло. - Точно торкнет...

-Да замолчи ты, - тихо и яростно сказал Джаред, и Дженсен почему-то расхотел с ним спорить. 

-И что будем делать? - другим тоном спросил он.

-Пешком пойдём, - отрезал Джаред. - А машину потом заберут.

-Сервис, - присвистнул Дженсен. Перспектива тащиться шесть с лишним часов по дороге, которая, к тому же, уходила вверх, в подозрительные пустынные холмы, да ещё на ночь глядя, да ещё в таком состоянии, когда рано или поздно его снова скрутит... что ни говори, нерадостно выходит. 

-Слушай, а мы... точно не можем на помощь позвать? - Дженсен чувствовал, что звучит глупо, но идиотская надежда всегда умирает последней. 

-Телепатией воспользуйся, - съязвил Джаред. - Может, ты уникум, и у тебя получится.

Он в сердцах пнул колесо и направился к задней двери фургона. Дженсен подошёл следом и увидел, как Джаред возится с армейским ящиком. Сумка висит на плече, Кас вьётся у ног и мурлычет, будто ничего не случилось. Идиллия.

Солнце клонилось к западу, заливая дорогу, холмы и небо сквозь облака бледно-оранжевым заревом. Стало ощутимо прохладнее. А скоро, как по опыту знал Дженсен, наступит такой холод, что станет больно дышать. 

И ни одной тёплой вещи, кроме грязных одеял. Трикотажная майка, штаны и берцы - вот и весь прикид сталкера-раздолбая. Химза просрана лохматым придурком, а в ней хотя бы тепло было...

Дженсен запаниковал, глядя на спокойные сборы Джареда: тот извлёк из ящика небольшой обрез, армейский нож и коробку с патронами, сунул в сумку и поправил пистолет Дженсена, который так и был заткнут за пояс. С другой стороны он прицепил флягу, порылся в груде одеял и вытащил убитые армейские ботинки. Сел на пол фургона, свесил ноги наружу и стал обуваться. Дженсен скривился.

-Натрёшь...

-Не твоё дело.

-Ну ладно, ладно, - Дженсен поднял руки ладонями вверх. - Я... ну просто... столько событий, что я... не сдержался. Психанул. Извини. И... раз уж ты вооружаешься, то, может быть, вернёшь мне мою пушку? 

Джаред мрачно взглянул на него.

-Я тебе могу доверять?

-Ну я же свой, - криво улыбнулся Дженсен. 

Джаред хмыкнул, помедлил, достал пистолет и протянул сталкеру.

-Ладно, держи. Авось не пригодится.

Дженсен замер, поднял голову.

-А может?

-Кто его знает... Ладно, двигаем. - Джаред огляделся, поправил сумку на плече и зашагал в узкую лощину, по дну которой стелилась дорога. Дженсен направился следом, размышляя, отчего ему так не понравился напряжённый тон Джареда в последней фразе и цепкий золотой взгляд, которым парень обвёл темнеющие холмы.

***

Странно, но холода Дженсен почти не чувствовал, хотя, судя по облачкам пара, слетавшим с губ, температура была ненамного выше нуля. И ещё одна странная особенность: несмотря на густые сумерки и отсутствие луны, он видел лучше, чем когда-либо. Как кот в темноте.

Сравнение вызвало у Дженсена улыбку; он опустил взгляд и подмигнул Касу, который терпеливо трусил рядом. Зверь фыркнул и распушил усы. 

-Что, парень, кошечку бы тебе, да? - усмехнулся Дженсен. 

Кас повёл ушами и счёл ответ ниже своего достоинства.

Джаред, шедший впереди, обернулся, улыбаясь; в темноте Дженсен мог отчётливо различить каждую чёрточку его лица, ресницы, каждый волосок отрастающей щетины, каждую складку губ. Вместе со зрением обострился слух: ему казалось, что он чувствует, как ровно бьётся сердце Джареда, слышал его спокойное дыхание... Это было так неожиданно и необычно, что Дженсен остановился. Посреди дороги, стиснутой мёртвыми тёмными холмами. Не чувствуя ни холода, ни страха, ни боли.

Он смотрел на Джареда так, будто видел его в первый раз. 

Оказывается, человек может быть таким... интересным. Таким... излучающим. Как будто всё его тело светилось под одеждой, наполненное золотой кровью; излучины вен разбегались под кожей, наполняя её сиянием, в глазах вспыхнули язычки пламени, но на сей раз без всякого раздражения или угрозы. И запах - крови, кожи, пота и чего-то чужого, незнакомого, пьянящего... Дженсен с ума сходил, не мог надышаться, а ведь Джаред стоял на расстоянии пяти шагов от него.

Он никогда в жизни такого не чувствовал, и сравнить было не с чем.

Разве что... ну...

Нет, это уж слишком. 

Дженсен понял, что медленно и неумолимо краснеет. 

Они не двигались с места, не касались друг друга, но он чувствовал себя так, словно его оглаживали сотни, если не тысячи ласковых тёплых рук.

На удивление приятная сторона монстряческой натуры, что ни говори. 

Он подумал, что если Джаред коснётся его, то его тело просто разлетится на миллион сияющих осколков. 

-Дженсен...

Звук голоса глубокий, бархатистый, пронизанный хитросплетением бесчисленного множества интонаций. Дженсен с наслаждением вобрал его в себя, чувствуя, как его эхо резонирует в каждой клеточке тела. Сам он говорить не мог. Не сейчас.

-Дженсен, - повторил золотой ангел, стоящий перед ним. - Идём. Нельзя задерживаться.

Тревога. Тревога в многоцветии его голоса, похожая на каплю мазута, разлитую в чистой воде.

Дженсен будто бы медленно и неумолимо выплывал из глубокого сладкого сна, и от разочарования хотелось застонать.

-Идём, - повторил он, моргнул и остался стоять на месте. 

И тогда Джаред подошёл к нему - обычный человек, никакого волшебного сияния, ничего... - и крепко взял за руку.

Дженсен опустил глаза и изумлённо уставился на сплетённые ладони, от которых по телу бежали приятные тёплые токи... по ощущениям - золотые.

-Это нормально, - в который раз сказал Джаред, со странным выражением лица глядя на окаменевшего, будто зачарованного Дженсена. - Это тоже... адаптация.

И Дженсен очнулся.

Выдернул руку, нахмурился, закусил губу и обогнул Джареда по длинной дуге. Ему отчего-то было неловко и стыдно, и совершенно не хотелось выяснять, что этот придурок имел в виду. Он ушёл, не оборачиваясь, довольно далеко, прежде чем услышал звук торопливых шагов догонявшего его Джареда. 

Адаптация. Вот как это называется, Дженсен. А не то, что ты подумал... или почувствовал.

И это нормально.

Нормально.

_Нормально._

 

***

  


Шоссе сузилось настолько, что нависшие над ним холмы казались неприступными стенами древней крепости; эта местность была достаточно далеко от эпицентра взрыва, поэтому здесь осталась в живых кое-какая растительность, местами даже подозрительно буйная. Пёрли в рост кактусы и низкие пышные кусты, поросшие каким-то бледными цветами, постепенно, но решительно захватывая сухую, мёртвую землю. 

Всё в природе приспосабливается, думал Дженсен. К страданиям, к боли, к новым условиям. Но при этом вряд ли возможно остаться прежним.

Его собственная эволюция за последние двое суток семимильными шагами двигалась вперёд, и непонятно было, где ей суждено остановиться или хотя бы притормозить.  
Он не испытывал холода. Он не был особенно голоден. У него ничего не болело… пока. Он видел в темноте как кот и, пожалуй, двигался так же – почти бесшумно и легко. 

Одни плюсы.

За исключением кровавых инъекций, но и их можно было перетерпеть. 

Но если всё так радужно, зазвенел в его голове мерзкий голосок, то какого хрена ты так боишься, Дженсен Эклз? Только ли потому, что от твоего привычного мира остались одни воспоминания, и что пути назад в любом случае нет? Только ли потому, что ты чувствуешь себя до ужаса неуверенно, и страх твой – это страх неизвестности? Или тебя пугает что-то не столь умозрительное?

Он честно пытался ответить, но не смог.

Точнее, больше всего и по-настоящему его пугал Джаред, но Дженсен ни за что в жизни не признался бы в этом, поэтому подбирал объяснения для своего страха из обрывочных ощущений и воспоминаний последних двух суток. И вполне в этом преуспел. Пока что.

Сквозь облака проглянула луна, ярко озарив шоссе, уходящее за поворот, высокую фигуру чуть впереди, и Дженсен ускорил шаг. Джаред остановился, но явно не для того, чтобы его подождать; на бледном лице явственно читалась настороженность, внимательный взгляд скользил по поросшему кактусовым лесом склону холма. Дженсен автоматически покрепче ухватил пистолет и прислушался.

-Что? – одними губами спросил он.

-Чшш.

Что-то гибкое и тёплое скользнуло по щиколотке. Кас. Дженсен присмотрелся: кот тоже смотрел куда-то в темноту, песочного цвета шерсть на загривке встала дыбом и слегка потрескивала, будто наэлектризованная. По ней… Дженсен не мог ручаться, но… по ней словно пробегали крохотные золотые искорки.

Где-то над ними, на склоне холма, послышался лёгкий шорох.

Адреналин в крови Дженсена скакнул до запредельных высот. Он придвинулся ближе к Джареду и плечом почувствовал, как закаменело от звенящего напряжения его тело.  
Снова шорох, уже ближе. Кас зашипел, выгибая спину. Джаред вскинул обрез и прицелился. Дженсен машинально повторил его движение, мельком подумав, что ему уже очень давно не приходилось стрелять. И что вообще его жизнь до была пресной, скучной и… безопасной.

-Что это? – прошептал он настойчиво, облизнув вмиг пересохшие губы. 

-Понятия не имею, - отозвался Джаред тихо. – Но поскольку мест здешних мы не знаем, я бы руки в ноги и бегом.

-Ты думаешь…

-Я ничего не думаю. Я не знаю.

Тишина. Давящая, звонкая, густая как машинное масло – ни единого звука, как бы тщательно они не вслушивались. Дженсен слегка опустил пистолет.

-Теоретически, здесь далеко от эпицентра, так что какие-нибудь животные могли…  
Внезапно всё случилось как-то разом – сумбурно и страшно; стена колючек на склоне качнулась, словно под напором ветра, и что-то большое, тёмное и рычащее выломилось из неё прямиком на остолбеневших людей. Грохнул выстрел, в свете вспышки Дженсен успел разглядеть голую кожу в длинных багровых шрамах, сильные лапы, вытянутую голову и пасть, в которой тускло блеснули крупные зубы. Он попятился, спустил курок, едва почувствовав, как отдача дёрнула руку, и чудовище взвизгнуло, тут же перейдя на низкий рык. 

Громыхнул ещё один выстрел, сбивший зверя с ног, и Джаред с совершенно бешеными глазами потащил Дженсена за собой.

-Быстрей, быстрей! – заорал он, а позади них нарастало глухое ворчание: тварь поднялась на лапы и готовилась прыгнуть. Чёрная густая кровь струилась по передней лапе, но чудовище, казалось, не замечало раны.

-Убьём! – зарычал Дженсен, целясь вполоборота.

-Не трать патроны! Не убьём!

-Сука! – выдохнул сталкер и всё же выстрелил. На бегу, навскидку, прямо в бледное брюхо твари, застывшей в длинном прыжке. Когтистые лапы чиркнули воздух у самого носа Дженсена, он отшатнулся и едва не рухнул, запутавшись в ногах. Джаред подтолкнул его в плечо, проорав в ухо:

-Уходим! 

Тварь мотнула головой и, покачиваясь, встала на лапы. Из брюха тянулась длинная полоса тёмной поблёскивающей слизи. Ещё немного, и она очухается достаточно, чтобы догнать их за пару прыжков, и Дженсен припустил так быстро, как мог, в два счёта догнав и перегнав Джареда, который летел по шоссе куда быстрее, чем мог бежать среднестатистический здоровый молодой мужчина. Ничуть не отставая от него, рядом мчался Кас – со вздыбленной шерстью, покрытой россыпью золотых искр.

Тварь завизжала позади, но вопль отдалялся, словно она решила не преследовать опасную добычу. Дженсен обернулся на бегу, но чудовище скрылось за поворотом дороги, избавив сталкера от мерзкого зрелища.

По молчаливому согласию они одолели ещё около полумили, и когда холмы плавно перетекли в равнину, а дорога вышла на открытую местность, сбавили темп; Дженсен с удивлением понял, что почти не запыхался, а Джаред вообще дышал ровно, словно только что вернулся с необременительной прогулки. И только ещё тёплый пистолет в судорожно сжатой руке, да предельно яркое воспоминание о том, как когти рванули воздух перед его лицом, настойчиво возвращали Дженсена к мысли о чудовище. 

-Что это было, блядь? – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, спросил он. – Только не говори мне, что мы такими станем, если не будем… я не знаю… колоться или принимать радиационные ванны…

Джаред закинул обрез за спину. Его глаза полыхали отблесками догорающего золота.  
-Мы всегда проезжали это место днём, Дженсен. Я никогда не выходил из машины и никогда никого не видел. Но мне… рассказывали. Разведчики. О странных существах, которых вроде бы видели в этих холмах… Сам понимаешь, - он потёр шею и оглянулся через плечо, но дорога была пустой, - трудно бывает понять, где легенда, а где правда, но мне твердили, что убить этих тварей нельзя. Вот нельзя и всё тут. Хотя ни один разведчик даже близко не сталкивался с ними. 

-То есть ты знал?! – Дженсен остановился и недоверчиво уставился на Джареда, чувствуя, как внутри закипает ярость. – Ты, блядь, знал и всё равно попёрся напрямую?

-Я не знаю этой местности, Дженсен. И обходных путей – тоже.

-Отлично. Твою мать, а… Нас чуть не сожрала адская тварь, о существовании которой ты, как выяснилось, был прекрасно осведомлён, и…

-Я знал, что там  _может_  быть кто-то, - перебил Джаред зло. – Но не точно. 

-Вот как? – Дженсен прищурился. – Давай, колись, что нас ещё по дороге ждёт? Какие байки тебе ещё рассказывали? Походу им всем верить надо, даже самым нелепым.

Он озирался на ходу, всё ещё содрогаясь от отголосков пережитого страха, но залитая лунным светом равнина с редкой растительностью по обочинам шоссе казалась до нелепого мирной; страшные холмы остались далеко позади, а перед ними, насколько хватал глаз, тянулась однообразная местность, прорезанная тёмной лентой дороги. Слева темнело какое-то небольшое строение, похожее на сарай или придорожный магазин.

-Больше я ничего не слышал, - отозвался Джаред. – Хочешь – поклянусь.

-Детский сад. Если что, проблемы-то у обоих будут.

-Это правда, - упрямо сказал Джаред. 

Дженсен хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Его снова накрывало – медленно и неотвратимо: голова закружилась, к горлу уже привычно подкатил противный комок, но на этот раз обошлось без обжигающей боли в кишках и желудке. Впрочем, слабость никуда не делась, и Дженсен досадливо дёрнул плечами, останавливаясь.

-Погоди, - выдавил он. – У меня опять.

Джаред быстро подошёл и ловко поднырнул под руку Дженсена – так привычно и спокойно, что сталкер неожиданно для себя испытал прилив благодарности, смешанный со странным чувством острого смущения – то ли от уверенных прикосновений Джареда, то ли от этого мягкого, почти интимного движения, которым он обхватил талию сталкера, то ли от того, что так близко к себе Дженсен подпускал разве что Дэннил… 

От такого сравнения уши Дженсена загорелись, но Джаред не смотрел на него, просто помогал идти, и сталкер зажмурился, прислонился щекой к мягкой ткани рубашки Джареда, и шёл, прислушиваясь к звуку их шагов, сверяя его с ритмом собственного сердца и стараясь дышать в такт. Слабость накатывала пульсирующими волнами, и в этом было что-то удивительно приятное – никакой боли, разъедающей внутренности, только смутное тянущее чувство где-то в груди: и Дженсен держался столько, сколько мог, пока не осел тяжело на руках Джареда и не растворился в мягкой, топкой мгле, не в силах даже открыть глаза.

***

  


Дженсен очнулся в странной позе – он лежал на спине, поджав колени, а тяжёлая, будто налитая свинцом голова покоилась на чём-то жёстком и тёплом. Поморгав, он понял, что резкость зрения медленно, но верно возвращается: щелястые стены, сбитые из досок, проём окна с остатками тускло мерцающего стекла, груды обломков на полу и льющийся через пролом в крыше лунный свет – такой чистый и яркий, что заслезились глаза. 

Тёплое под его головой шевельнулось, сверху раздался негромкий голос:

-Живой?

Дженсен с ужасом понял, что его затылок покоится на коленях Джареда, который сидит, привалившись к стене, и смотрит на него сверху вниз очень усталым взглядом. Предвосхитив попытку сталкера вскочить на ноги, на грудь Дженсену легла тяжёлая рука.

-Вижу, живой… Прекрати паниковать, я тебя не съем.

-Укол? – прохрипел Дженсен и сглотнул. – Или сам?...

-Пока что… укол, - ответил Джаред, и странная пауза между словами слегка насторожила Дженсена. Он застонал, зажмурился и с силой потёр виски. Противная слабость отступала, подобно отливу, и золотой огонь медленно растекался по телу, наполняя его привычной силой. Только вот отчего-то горели губы, будто обожжённые, и на языке перекатывался терпкий горьковатый привкус, не сказать, что неприятный, но ведь раньше такого не... твою ж мать... нет, нет!

Он вскинул руку и провёл тыльной стороной по губам. В ужасе уставился на длинные смазанные полосы, в полумраке казавшиеся совсем чёрными.

-Шприцы кончились, - проговорил Джаред виноватым тоном. - Пришлось так.

Дженсен мучительно застонал, перекатил голову на бок и с чувством сплюнул на пол.

-Дать воды? - Джаред подсунул тёплую ладонь под затылок сталкера и чуть приподнял; воспалённых губ коснулось горлышко фляжки. Металлический привкус исчез, прохладная вода успокоила обожжённое горло. 

А потом Джаред сделал нечто очень странное: он поднял руку, коснулся пальцем уголка губ Дженсена и мягко провёл по щеке, стирая кровавую полосу. 

Это было похоже... да ни на что это не было похоже, чёрт возьми. Дженсена никто никогда в жизни  _так_  не трогал. 

Он знал, что такое протянутая в нужный момент уверенная рука друга. Он помнил прикосновения нежных девичьих пальцев, волнующие и возбуждающие. Но сейчас...

Словно эти ощущения слились воедино.

Нежное касание шершавой подушечки пальца. Ладонь, пахнущая оружейной смазкой, бензином и кровью... Дженсен замер, как животное, ослеплённое светом фар, молча позволяя себя трогать; он совершенно не представлял, как себя вести. В нём отчаянно боролись два желания - приподняться, извернуться и врезать в зубы, или накрыть ладонью ласкающую его руку, прижать к щеке или даже больше... дотронуться губами. Сейчас он особенно остро ощущал одиночество и растерянность; освоение нового мира и так проходило для Дженсена тяжко и местами мучительно, поэтому странный поступок Джареда отлично вписался в общий абсурд происходящего. 

Может быть, так и надо. Может быть, теперь это... в порядке вещей.

Так касаться друг друга. Обращать простой жест в нечто большее.

А может быть, он сейчас выдумывает бог весть что... В конце концов как-то так вышло, что ближе Джареда - в физическом смысле - у Дженсена никого не было, поэтому можно расценить это движение как проявление заботы к существу своей породы. Не больше, не меньше. Как... ну, как у кошек, которые вылизывают друг друга.

И тут случилось страшное. То, чего сталкер ожидал меньше всего.

При неосторожной мысли о подобной близости Дженсена внезапно прострелило тягучим, волнующим возбуждением, которое расцвело жарко и бесстыдно в паху, заставив бессознательно выгнуться и прижаться ртом к шершавой ладони Джареда. И тот не стал убирать руку, позволил лизнуть кожу, прикусить пальцы... только выдохнул коротко и резко, словно ожидал чего-то подобного, но не так скоро. Дженсен закрыл глаза, чувствуя на языке привкус чужой кожи, горечь пота и резкий запах крови, который вдруг перебил всё - толкнулся в ноздри, проник глубоко в лёгкие и начисто отключил здравый смысл, оставив лишь инстинкты и рефлексы: схватить, прижать, укусить, вылизать, не отпускать... Он приподнялся, с восторгом уставившись в пылающие золотом глаза Джареда, обхватил его за шею и опрокинул на себя с подозрительной лёгкостью - тот явно поддался, напрягшись лишь на короткое мгновение. В следующую секунду сухие обветренные губы коснулись рта Дженсена, и тот застонал, с наслаждением вбирая в себя дыхание с умопомрачительным запахом сладкой и такой нужной, такой желанной сейчас крови... В этом отчаянном движении была жажда, почти неконтролируемая, смешанная с возбуждением, и Дженсен сам не понимал, чего в его действиях было больше - желания впиться зубами в горячую кожу или поддаться куда более дикому соблазну.

Он едва не захныкал, когда Джаред отстранился, едва коснувшись его губ, вздёрнул голову, прижался затылком к стене, тяжело дыша, и убрал руки. 

-Почему? - Дженсен едва узнал свой голос - жалобный, просящий, срывающийся на стон.

Джаред не ответил. Мягко извернулся, заставив Дженсена привстать, откатился в сторону и перебрался к противоположной стене. Дженсен сделал попытку подползти, но Джаред выставил руку и твёрдо сказал, не поднимая головы:

-Нет.

Короткое резкое слово слегка отрезвило Дженсена, но возбуждение никуда не делось - более того, тяжесть в паху стала болезненной, а желание ощутить во рту вкус крови Джареда усилилось. Он упрямо дёрнулся в его сторону, но окончательно остановил это безумие сухой щелчок взводимого курка.

-Стой на месте.

Дженсен заморгал, сфокусировав взгляд на обрезе, нацеленном ему в грудь. Джаред смотрел на него с каким-то болезненным отчаянием.

-Не подходи... пожалуйста, - прошептал он хрипло.

Дженсен сглотнул тягучую вязкую слюну, прижался спиной к стене и сполз, подтянув колени к груди, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить ощущение тяжести внизу живота. Он медленно приходил в себя, страх отрезвил его, вытеснив жуткое желание плюнуть на смотрящий в лицо ствол и всё равно броситься на Джареда. 

-Я... - Дженсен облизал губы и нашёл в себе силы криво усмехнуться. Поднял руки, сдаваясь. - Я... не знаю, что на меня нашло. Убери пушку, а?

-Ты уверен? - настороженно спросил Джаред.

-Вполне. 

Ствол медленно опустился, но взгляд Джареда оставался внимательным и настороженным.

Дженсен закрыл глаза и прижался затылком к стене, чувствуя на загривке дуновение холодного воздуха в щель между деревяшками. Его трясло. Возбуждение спадало, но слишком медленно. 

-Я бы действительно это сделал? - спросил он, не открывая глаз.

-По крайней мере приложил бы все усилия.

-И что это было? 

Джаред помолчал, потом проговорил:

-То, о чём я говорил тебе. Агрессия. Та, которая в итоге привела бы к гибели всю вашу общину.

-Но... почему ты? 

-Почему ты среагировал на меня? Это нормальный инстинкт новичка - почесать зубы о ближнего своего. Тем более, что тебе знаком вкус моей крови, она течёт в тебе, и за неимением ничего лучшего, ты был готов устроить мне маленькое кровопускание... - Джаред усмехнулся, но как-то невесело. - Потом ты станешь лучше контролировать себя. Я обещаю. 

Обещает он...

Дженсен поморщился, с трудом открывая глаза. Силуэт Джареда у противоположной стены был неподвижен, только глаза из-под спутанной чёлки следили за каждым движением сталкера.

-А если честно? - прошептал он. - Среди ваших это... нормально? 

-Ты меняешься, Дженсен, - тихо ответил Джаред. - Меняется твоё тело, пусть и незаметно, меняются инстинкты, предпочтения, желания... Сейчас тебя это удивляет и пугает, позже ты будешь воспринимать это как должное... - Он сбился, кашлянул и умолк. 

Дженсен сделал вялый жест рукой, примерно догадываясь, почему замолчал Джаред.

-Продолжай, - пробормотал он. - Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Долгое, слишком долгое молчание прервалось хриплым:

-Мы не только обмениваемся кровью, Дженсен. Это только часть... отношений, которые приняты... которые необходимы между нами. И пока ты не... адаптировался, это может быть опасно. Для нас обоих.

-Морозостойкие, устойчивые к облучению, сексуально озабоченные кровопийцы, - пробормотал Дженсен, подавив желание расхохотаться в голос. - Блядь. 

Он улыбнулся и словил в ответ осторожную улыбку Джареда.

-То есть теперь ты меня пушкой будешь отгонять? 

-Если ты себя будешь контролировать, - отозвался Джаред, - я тебя вообще отгонять не буду...

Дженсен фыркнул. Ну да, он мутант, а у них всё не как у людей. И совершенно нормально трахаться с представителем своего пола, тем более, что у него совершенно неоднозначно встал. А если учесть, что опыт Дженсена в сексуальных делах ограничивался несколькими инцидентами с Дэннил, ему было даже любопытно, каково это - с мужчиной. 

В его прошлом мире секс рассматривался по большей части как способ продолжения рода, так что о регулярных удовольствиях речь не шла - сделал дело и гуляй. Слишком опасно на ранних сроках, слишком неудобно на поздних... Если совсем невмоготу, можно подрочить. Но за все годы жизни в убежище, Дженсен всего пару раз оказывался свидетелем проявления мужской любви, поэтому, разумеется, не понимал, норма это или извращение - когда двое парней самозабвенно тискают друг друга в пустынной казарме Десяточки, а ты всего лишь зашёл за полотенцем... Во всяком случае, это не афишировалось, отвращения не вызывало, а значит - было нормально. Настолько, насколько было возможно - в рамках их маленького замкнутого мира, где на многое закрывали глаза - в угоду более важным дисциплинарным вещам.

Дженсен наконец рискнул вытянуть ноги - возбуждение спало, оставив тянущую пустоту внутри. Он поудобнее устроился у стены, подсунув сумку Джареда под спину, и нашарил рядом фляжку. Вода отдавала еле заметной горечью.

-Поспим? - предложил он. - Если хочешь, можем по очереди, но я сомневаюсь, что те твари до нас доберутся. 

Джаред кивнул - с видимым облегчением.

-Давай. 

-Ты первый, - проговорил Дженсен. - Ты вообще за всё время ни разу не ложился, верно? Даже му... таким, как мы, надо отдыхать. Спи.

Поймав быстрый взгляд Джареда, он усмехнулся и добавил:

-Обещаю, буду держать себя в руках. Даже не подойду.

Джаред улыбнулся в ответ.

-Если станет невмоготу, разбуди.

Уши Дженсена полыхнули.

-Зачем это?

-Чтобы я успел удрать. Шучу. Спокойной ночи, Дженсен.

Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, Джаред сполз пониже, скрестил руки на груди и закрыл глаза. Спустя несколько минут его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким, и Дженсен смог беспрепятственно разглядывать его - сородича, думал он, брата, существа одного племени, одной крови... Голова Джареда опустилась на грудь, волосы неряшливыми прядями скрыли лицо. Длинные ноги чуть согнуты, лунный блик лежит на колене. Рубашка расстёгнута, в вырезе чёрной майки поблёскивает гладкая кожа. Так, Дженсен, успокойся. Не пытайся уловить его запах, не думай даже... Отвернись, твою мать. 

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Слышал ровное дыхание, чуял, как зверь, запах чужого тела, и понимал, что зря пообещал Джареду, что сможет сдержаться. 

И был только один выход, не оставляющий времени на раздумья, и он пришёл легко, словно сам собой, и Дженсен только удивился, как всё просто.

Желание, подчинённое новым инстинктам, было слишком велико. Слишком опасно.

Не сводя глаз с Джареда, Дженсен бесшумно полез в поясную сумку и осторожно вынул небольшой перочинный нож. Помедлил, облизнув губы, и сделал короткий глубокий надрез у основания левой ладони - кровь тягучей тёмной струйкой полилась на землю, и Дженсен, окончательно опьянённый её видом и ароматом, прижал ранку к губам, лизнул, позволяя тёплой жидкости стечь по языку в сжимающееся горло. Другая рука нырнула за пояс штанов, обхватила возбуждённый член, мягко сжала - словно не он сам ласкал себя, а тот, другой, кто безмятежно спал напротив, на расстоянии всего пары шагов... Дженсен двинул ладонью, заглушая стон кровоточащей рукой, облизывая, высасывая кровь из раны, не давая ей закрыться; подавшись бёдрами вверх, он яростно дрочил, не сводя тёмного жадного взгляда со спящего Джареда, представляя, что это его кровь льётся в горло, его рука ласкает член, это его приглушённый стон звучит в ушах... Дженсен запрокинул голову, дёрнул зубами кожу, расширяя рану, и золотой поток хлынул ему в рот, пачкая губы и подбородок, тёплыми каплями падая на грудь. Одновременно с этим тело прострелила сладкая судорога оргазма, настолько мощного, что он едва не заорал, и аромат крови смешался с млечным запахом спермы, залившей ладонь. 

Джаред, Джаред, твою мать, Джа-а-аред...

Он сам не понял, как сорвался и выкрикнул - выстонал это имя, и Джаред мгновенно проснулся, вскинулся, машинально хватаясь за обрез. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел кровь, размазанную по губам и подбородку Дженсена, ноздри затрепетали, втягивая запах, и в зрачках полыхнуло ярким золотом.

-Дженс...

-Не подходи, - сорванно прошептал Дженсен. - Теперь ты... не подходи.

Джаред вжался в стену, изо всех сил удерживая себя на месте. Дженсен выдохнул в окровавленную ладонь, слизнул капли и расслабленно сполз на пол, пристроив голову на сумку. Обтёр испачканную спермой руку о штанину. Движения замедленные, как будто во сне, взгляд расфокусирован, в нём неспешно тают отблески золотого пламени. 

Джаред тяжело дышал, до боли сжав кулаки, так, что ногти впились в ладони.

-Дженсен...

-М? 

-Ты... ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

В глазах Дженсена, устремлённых на Джареда, мелькнула усмешка. 

-Конечно, понимаю, - сказал он. - Пытаюсь адаптироваться, только и всего. Если, чтобы выжить, нам нужно вытворять такое, то я, в принципе, не против.

Джаред титаническим усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться. 

Когда он отдышался, пришёл в себя и понял, что снова может смотреть на Дженсена, не испытывая болезненного желания броситься к нему, схватить, завалить, искусать до крови и оттрахать до умопомрачения, то осторожно взглянул на сталкера через плечо.

Тот спал, приоткрыв испачканный кровью рот, и Джаред вскочил, схватил обрез и вылетел из хижины, словно за ним гнались все твари мира. 

 

***

  


Удушливая жара обрушилась на землю вместе с первыми лучами солнца, и Дженсен разлепил глаза, чувствуя, как гудит голова и пересохло во рту. Сквозь щели в стенах и потолке сквозило ослепительное, выжженное добела небо, солнечные зайчики плясали на земляном полу, а в распахнутую дверь вливалось дрожащее, сияющее марево.

Джареда не было.

Дженсен застонал, приподнялся, морщась от ломоты в теле, нашарил фляжку и выцедил в рот последние капли тёплой воды. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, больным и грязным… что неудивительно, с учётом ночного происшествия. В сарае воняло потом, кровью, спермой и нагретой пылью, и Дженсен потащился на воздух, сглатывая вязкую слюну. 

Едва он вышел на порог, придерживаясь за косяки и щурясь от ослепительного солнца, которое в прежние времена выжгло бы сетчатку нахрен, к нему под ноги пыльной светлой молнией метнулся Кас. Судя по всему, он всю ночь где-то шлялся, потому что явился покрытый мелкими колючками, засохшей грязью и расцарапанной мордой, но довольный и, похоже, сытый.

Дженсен нагнулся и потрепал кота по загривку, тот заурчал и с интересом обнюхал руку. Эклз отдёрнул пальцы и виновато поднёс их к носу. Пахло остро и сладко.

На запястье другой руки, у самого основания ладони, красовался глубокий порез, стянутый коркой засохшей крови. Дженсен подавил в себе желание сковырнуть её, вытер руку о штаны и огляделся.   
-Эй, Кас, где твой хозяин, а? Как обещал, слинял со скоростью света?

Кот мурлыкнул, потёрся о ногу и вопросительно уставился на Эклза. Отошёл на пару шагов, встал на углу сарая и снова мурлыкнул, словно приглашая следовать за собой.

-Умный, тварь, - пробормотал Дженсен и по стеночке направился за ним.

За сараем обнаружилась небольшая забетонированная площадка, из которой, словно диковинные грибы, выпирали останки заправочных колонок. Само здание заправки оказалось относительно целым, даже стёкла кое-где сохранились, и выгоревшая вывеска «Магазин» гордо красовалась на своём законном месте. 

Кас бодро проскакал вперёд и мяукнул, остановившись у дальнего угла заправки.

-Иду, иду, - проговорил Дженсен, морщась от усиливающегося шума в ушах. Неравномерный, гулкий, он напоминал плеск воды, и кожа на животе зачесалась ещё яростней.

Кас скрылся за зданием. Дженсен дошёл до угла, мельком бросив взгляд в окно, за которым валялись пустые стеллажи и обломки мебели, и очутился на задворках магазина. 

От увиденного у него перехватило дыхание, и сердце ёкнуло, и отчего-то потеплело внутри.

Шум в его голове оказался бодрым плеском воды, которая толстой пульсирующей искристой струёй, очень холодной и очень свежей на вид, лилась из ржавого носика водяной колонки, приткнувшейся посреди заросшего пыльной травой дворика. Рычаг был зафиксирован обрывком верёвки в нажатом положении, так что воды натекло немерено – целое сверкающее озеро под испепеляющими лучами солнца.

Всё это устроил Джаред.

Абсолютно голый, он подставлял шею под струю воды, с наслаждением жмурился, тёр волосы, отфыркивался и сплёвывал – мокро блестела загорелая гладкая кожа, под которой плавно перекатывались мышцы, и Дженсен сглотнул, проследив взглядом от загривка до пяток, задержавшись по очереди на широких плечах, узкой впадине позвоночника, поджарых ягодицах и длинных крепких ляжках. Мощная струя разбивалась на бесчисленные сверкающие капли, благодаря чему Джаред казался окружённым радужным сиянием. Чёрт его побери, он даже напевал что-то - мурлыкал какую-то мелодию без слов, - словно находился не в разрушенном и опустевшем мире, а в собственной ванной.

Дженсен кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и Джаред без стеснения развернулся к нему, ослепительно улыбаясь и щурясь из-под капель воды, льющихся с волос. 

-Давай, - проговорил он, протягивая руку. - Не каждый день так везёт. Живей, а то вода кончится.  
Дженсен вопросительно вскинул бровь.

-Парень, с учётом вчерашнего я...

-Боишься? 

-Предпочитаю принимать душ в одиночестве.

Джаред понимающе кивнул, тряхнул волосами и отступил в сторону; поток воды тут же обрушился на землю, распространяя вокруг блаженную прохладу. Дженсен чувствовал возбуждение - но оно разительно отличалось от ночного безумия; в нём не было жажды крови, оно не пугало и не заставляло вытворять чёрт знает что. Он не чувствовал никакого запаха - кроме воды, влажной земли и слабого аромата бензина. 

Джаред сел на бетонную тумбу, как был - голый. Мокрая одежда была аккуратно разложена вокруг, быстро высыхая под палящими лучами. Глаза из-под мокрой чёлки озорно поблёскивали.

-Ну знаешь, - не выдержал Дженсен. - Ты смотреть что ли будешь?

-Ну, ты же смотрел... - отозвался Джаред и покладисто добавил: - Ладно, давай отвернусь.

И действительно пересел - спиной к Дженсену, лицом к бескрайней выжженой пустыне. 

-Детский сад какой-то, - досадливо пробормотал Эклз, стягивая грязную майку. Следом на землю полетели берцы, штаны, трусы и носки, и Дженсен, блаженно улыбаясь, влетел под сверкающую струю. 

От обрушившегося на плечи и спину холода моментально свело всё тело и перехватило дыхание, и Эклз едва удержался, чтобы не заорать. Но температурный контраст воды и воздуха был настолько силён, что это было даже приятно - чувствовать одновременно палящий жар и лёд на голой коже. 

Голова. Лицо широким движением ладоней - смыть засохшую кровь. Плечи, грудь, живот - белёсая корка смывалась медленно и скользко, вызывая смутные приятные ощущения. Было такое чувство, что с него, как со змеи, слезала старая кожа, лоскутами, грязными лохмотьями, завершая перевоплощение. Дженсен фыркал, отплёвывался, жмурился, тёр себя, забыв обо всём, пока затылком не почувствовал подозрительную близость чужого тела.

Он медленно обернулся, смаргивая воду, и уткнулся взглядом в Джареда. Он стоял совсем рядом с нечитаемым выражением лица, и поток воды обрушивался между ними, создавая хлипкую ненадёжную преграду. 

-Я себя чувствую как в душевой в казарме, - риторически пробормотал Дженсен, но не отступил.

-Извини, - отозвался Джаред, но тоже не сделал попытки отойти.

Эклз со страхом ждал, что то чудовищное наваждение с минуты на минуту вернётся и обрушится на него неконтролируемым желанием крови и насилия, и поэтому боялся лишний раз сделать вдох - чтобы не учуять срывающий крышу начисто запах ответного возбуждения. Он не смел опустить взгляд, чтобы ненароком не увидеть... реакцию Джареда, потому что его собственная была вполне однозначной.

Несмотря на ледяной душ.

-Я... пожалуй, всё, - промямлил Дженсен.

-У тебя спина...

-Что - спина?

-Грязная, - сказал Джаред.

-Это такой предлог?

-Совсем нет. Повернись, я потру.

-Охуеть.

-Это значит - нет?

-Это значит, что ты из паршивого мытья устроил танцы с бубном. 

Дженсен решительно повернулся спиной, закрыл глаза и вздрогнул от мягкого, но сильного прикосновения широкой ладони к своим лопаткам. 

-Здесь, - пробормотал Джаред и сместил руку чуть ниже. - И здесь... И ещё вот тут.

Что-то начало происходить. По сравнению с ночным безумством - совершенно... обычное. Схожее по силе с влечением, которое Дженсен испытал впервые, увидев полуобнажённую Дэннил, ждущую его в постели. Тело с готовностью отзывалось на лёгкие поглаживания Джареда, в мозгу царило смятение, к вящему облегчению Дженсена - без примеси кровожадности. 

-Эй, - внезапно охрипшим голосом произнёс Эклз, не открывая глаз, и ладонь Джареда замерла. - Ты уверен, что нам это...  _нужно_?

Голос прозвучал над самым ухом Дженсена, заглушая шум воды.

-В данный момент - нет.

-Тогда какого чё...

Джаред резко развернул Дженсена к себе, не давая опомниться и оттолкнуть, подтянул к себе, склонил голову и накрыл мокрыми губами изумлённо приоткрытый рот Эклза. Дженсен нелепо всхлипнул, мотнув головой, но Джаред не позволил увернуться - зафиксировал голову железным захватом подбородка и невозмутимо прошептал в губы Эклза:

-Потому что сейчас - безопасно.

 

***

  


Первые несколько секунд жадного, захлёбывающегося поцелуя Дженсен стремительно и сумбурно размышлял, насколько правильно он поступает, что позволяет Джареду вытворять такое без особой необходимости (ни тебе золота в глазах, ни жажды крови), но спустя мгновение все мысли смыло мощной волной чистого удовольствия. Губы Джареда были совершенно не похожи на мягкий, нежный рот Дэннил – они были жёсткими, обветренными и, несмотря на ледяную воду, горячими, словно нагретыми солнцем. Язык, наоборот, казался прохладным – он уверенно скользнул по зубам Дженсена, проник в рот и устроил там маленькую оргию, от которой у Эклза в буквальном смысле подкосились ноги, и он, невнятно охнув, вцепился в плечи Джареда. Тот что-то пробормотал и потянул Дженсена из-под импровизированного душа, не разрывая поцелуя, толкнул спиной на плиту, устеленную сохнущей одеждой, и Эклз зажмурился, когда солнце с ослепительного неба жарким потоком обрушилось на его запрокинутое лицо и плечи.

А Джаред торопливо и жадно целовал его шею, прихватывал зубами кожу и тут же отпускал, словно боясь, что Дженсен испугается и оттолкнёт, тёрся совершенно по-животному, прижимался и тискал с такой силой, что Эклз забывал, как и чем дышать. Он слегка ошалел от такого яростного напора, от этой лихорадочной спешки, от того, что руки Джареда летали по его телу и ощущались буквально всюду – от загривка, путаясь в коротких волосах, размашисто, широко - по спине и ниже, оглаживая бока, стискивая задницу и чуть нежнее проходясь по бёдрам. Дженсен практически сидел на скомканной рубашке, сквозь которую чувствовался жар раскалённого камня, а Джаред втиснулся между его ног, прилип всем телом, осыпая влажными поцелуями лицо, губы, шею Эклза, облизывал, вычерчивал языком мокрые дорожки, моментально высыхающие на нагретой солнцем коже, жмурился, часто дышал, коротко постанывая, и Дженсен понял, что ловит конкретный кайф от этого ощущения запредельной животной близости.

Как кошки, вылизывающие друг друга…

Золотистое плечо Джареда усеивали капельки то ли невысохшей воды, то ли пота, и Дженсен, извернувшись, собрал их языком. Кожа под его руками и губами была жёсткой, плотной, под ней перекатывались крепкие мышцы; это было так не похоже на мягкое податливое тело Дэннил и так странно, что Дженсен слегка отстранил Джареда от себя, разглядывая, будто видел впервые, и несколько раз с нажимом провёл ладонями по его бокам, груди, бёдрам. Тот запрокинул голову, тряхнул волосами, и мелкая водяная пыль повисла в душном воздухе.

-Что-то не так? – хриплый голос, шальной взгляд из-под дурацкой лохматой чёлки.

Если бы он мог ответить…

Но для этого нужно было действительно хорошо поразмыслить, а Джаред явно не намеревался подарить ему такую возможность. Он обхватил затылок Дженсена, потянул к себе, прижался к губам долгим, жадным, влажным поцелуем, рука решительно скользнула вниз, протиснувшись между их сплетёнными телами, и ухватила член Дженсена, который, в отличие от прошлой ночи, не страдал болезненным стояком. Это Джареда не смутило – энергично двинув ладонью, он заставил Дженсена выдохнуть сквозь зубы; Эклз чувствовал, как всё тело заливает совершенно блядское, грубое, нервное возбуждение, в котором, к счастью, агрессия имела совершенно нормальную – и даже привлекательную – форму. Он подался вперёд, чувствуя, как его член растёт, наливается тяжестью и заполняет ладонь Джареда, который ни на секунду не прекращал поцелуев и лёгких быстрых укусов; вжался бёдрами, обхватил ногами и часто задышал, когда рука задвигалась быстрее. Дженсен по-прежнему не смотрел вниз, отчего-то не желая видеть член Джареда, но он чувствовал его – горячее, влажное прикосновение упругой жаждущей плоти, и от этого конкретно сносило крышу: не трогать, не трогать, но знать, как хочется, чтобы это произошло.

Шершавый палец скользнул вокруг головки, и Дженсен едва не взвыл, потерявшись в атомном взрыве совершенно новых ощущений; ей-богу, ни в какое сравнение не шло с мягкими ласками Дэннил, которая действовала совершенно предсказуемо. Впрочем, иного Дженсен и не знал.

-Стоп, стоп, - выдохнул он в плечо Джареда, и тот послушно замер, чуть сильнее обхватив его член и продолжая поглаживать всё тело Дженсена. Его губы шевельнулись где-то над ухом Эклза, вызвав прилив мурашек и неконтролируемую дрожь… чёрт, что он делает… и так тяжело сбавить обороты…

-Скажи, когда будешь готов…

-А ты? Чёрт, я… я не знаю.

Ладонь сжалась ещё сильнее, и Дженсен, охнув, вцепился в плечи Джареда, подставил шею под поцелуй-укус и прислушался к нарастающим ощущениям.

-Всё хорошо, Дженс… - шептал Джаред. – Я не сделаю тебе больно… 

Точно так же он, Дженсен Эклз, сталкер в прошлой жизни, когда-то шептал Дэннил, выглядя в собственных глазах искушённым до чёртиков ловеласом. Он фыркнул, гася смех в стоне, а стон – в ложбинке между шеей и плечом Джареда, когда тот задвигал рукой всё быстрее, подчинившись молчаливому согласию Дженсена; пальцы ласковые, хоть и жёсткие, и дрочка больше похожа на самоудовлетворение – обычно Дженсен себя не щадил.

И занимался этим обычно в одиночестве, на койке в казарме, укрытый жёстким армейским одеялом. А не посреди выжженной яростным солнцем степи, практически на руинах мёртвого мира. Как там было… Адам и… Адам?

Дженсен закусил кулак, подавляя смех и стон одновременно, захлебнулся, когда Джаред повторил свой трюк с пальцем по головке, и услышал шёпот куда-то в шею:

-Продолжать?

-О, господи… да… а то мы никогда не закончим…

От пальцев Джареда, словно в ответ на нелепую мольбу Дженсена, побежали тёплые токи, обволакивая до предела возбуждённый член и начисто лишая Эклза способности мыслить. Осталось только одно – то самое, звериное, но ничуть не опасное желание, чтобы Джаред довёл дело до конца, и тот почувствовал, услышал, кивнул, и ладонь энергично и быстро заходила вверх-вниз, то ослабляя, то усиливая хватку, и Дженсен понял, что у него не осталось ни единого шанса.

Он кончил с придушенным стоном, закусив горькую кожу на плече Джареда; оргазм был сильным, резким и коротким как выстрел – никакой долгой истомы и послевкусия, которым славились его редкие любовные встречи с Дэннил.

Так… по-мужски.

Дженсен не выдержал – расхохотался, отстранившись от Джареда, который с удивлением отступил на шаг, всё ещё возбуждённый; от него исходил запах разгорячённого тела и спермы, перепачкавшей пальцы. Эклз, всхлипывая, закрыл лицо руками – смех выворачивал его изнутри, душил, выкручивал болезненными спазмами, и это уже было похоже на истерический приступ.

Апокалипсис, смерть, разруха, неведомые чудища бродят на расстоянии меньше трёх миль – а два грёбаных мутанта-кровопийцы мирно трахаются на руинах заправки. Кто бы мог подумать всего лишь пару суток назад, что любовный акт не обязан быть во имя продолжения рода, а сперму можно вхолостую спустить в кулак – причём далеко не собственный. Эффект сродни катастрофе – внезапный, опустошающий и заставляющий тех, кто выжил, как-то адаптироваться и существовать дальше.

Дженсен прекратил смеяться лишь тогда, когда Джаред решительно обнял его и мягко, но настойчиво привлёк к груди. Он молчал, его дыхание щекотало шею, и Эклз поёжился, дёрнув плечом. От смеха болели мышцы живота и где-то там, в сердце.

-Я не знаю, что говорить, - признался он куда-то в пустоту. – Честно.

-Тогда лучше молчи, - Джаред всё ещё дышал хрипло и учащённо, и Дженсен запоздало понял, что тот так и не кончил.

Он должен чувствовать себя виноватым? Господи, когда его накрыло ночью, всё казалось куда понятнее и легче – подчиняйся инстинктам, кусай, подминай под себя, трахай, не задумываясь…

Дженсен бросил вороватый взгляд вниз, между их телами, и поднял глаза на Джареда – тот улыбался, казалось, ничуть не разочарованный. И Эклз с тайным облегчением понял, что продолжения не будет… с него, чёрт побери, достаточно диких сцен на ближайшее время, тем более, что он ещё не понял толком, как к этому относиться. Он не испытывал стыда или брезгливости, но и желания повторить – тоже. И всё равно – близость Джареда успокаивала. Как близость существа одной с ним породы. Одной с ним крови.

Джаред фыркнул в плечо Дженсена, и тот сонно моргнул: надо же, начал засыпать…

-Чего?

-Ты шмотки свои стирать собираешься?

Вопрос прозвучал до ужаса неуместно, но в этом мире всё возможно.

-Внезапно. – Дженсен подавил зевок. – Это ты так завуалировано выясняешь, понравилось ли мне?

-Нет, - глаза Джареда смеялись, каре-зелёные, яркие, не тронутые золотом. – Это я к тому, чтобы ты заодно рубашку мою прополоскал… Ту, на которой ты сидишь.

## ***

Вернувшись в сарай, где безмятежно дрых вездесущий Кас, они перекусили консервами, затем Дженсен остался собирать вещи, а Джаред отправился за водой. Молчание, воцарившееся между ними, было даже уютным, словно они обменивались эмоциями на доступном только им ментальном уровне, когда слова не требовались совершенно. Запихивая в сумку свёрнутую куртку, Дженсен подумал, что достиг очередной ступени адаптации - будучи в здравом уме, сумел не только без единого сомнения ответить на порыв Джареда и получить удовольствие, но и избежать рефлексий по этому поводу. Воистину, неисповедимы пути перемен - знать бы ещё, какие неожиданности ждут в будущем, и когда, наконец, закончится процесс превращения...

Джаред вернулся с двумя фляжками, кинул одну Дженсену, подхватил с пола обрез и закинул за плечо. Его волосы всё ещё были влажными - после повторной совместной помывки - и Эклз поймал себя на том, что зачарованно пялится на капли воды, сползающие по загорелой шее за шиворот рубашки. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, и Дженсен встряхнулся, заставил себя встать и направиться следом за Джаредом в наполненный зноем постапокалиптический полдень. Кас потрусил следом.

Поначалу они шли молча, поодаль друг от друга: Джаред чуть впереди, за ним - след в след - Кас, замыкал процессию Дженсен, которого откровенно веселил их маленький молчаливый отряд. Солнце повисло в зените раскалённым шаром, заливая шоссе потоками слепящего жара, асфальт постепенно размягчался и неприятно лип к подошвам ботинок, и Дженсен впервые задумался о пределе, который он мог выдержать теперь. Скажем, абсолютный ноль? Нет, это слишком. Хотя... А если в плюс - то за сотню? Если учесть, что сейчас он ощущает себя как на пляже в разгар сезона - жарковато, но особого дискомфорта нет. 

Мысли скакнули в другую степь, и Дженсен взглянул на своё запястье. Корочка засохшей крови ещё держалась, но под ней проглядывала нежная розовая кожа; если учесть, что он располосовал себе руку чуть ли не до кости, то заживление было действительно стремительным.

Так, что ещё... Бег. Довольно быстро, если не сказать - чересчур быстро. Впрочем, с такими тварями не то что поставишь мировой рекорд по бегу на длинные дистанции - взлететь сумеешь, если очень захочешь. 

Голод и жажда. И то, и другое - практически не чувствуется, но тело не страдает. Наверное, нужно всё же выработать какой-то режим питания - хотя бы раз в сутки. На всякий случай. Хотя Дженсен предполагал, что легко обойдётся без "топлива" дня три-четыре точно. А может и дольше.

Кстати, о теле. Крепче он явно не стал, но сильнее - это точно. И выносливее. Словно его под завязку накачали стимуляторами и постоянно поддавали дозу. Пожалуй, один из безусловных плюсов его нынешнего положения, во всяком случае, один из привычных. Становиться сильнее - это нормально. Куда нормальнее, чем выдерживать чудовищное облучение и перепады температур как в космосе. 

На этом плюсы, можно сказать, заканчивались. И начинались... ну, не то чтобы минусы, но что-то сомнительное. Наподобие ночного приступа, когда глаза наливаются золотым блеском, а тело хочет кровавого безудержного секса. Джаред говорил, что это тоже нормально, если контролировать процесс. Стало быть, со временем и он сможет... только вот как к этому относиться, Дженсен понять не мог. И, если честно, ему было очень не по себе. Даже если... блядь, даже если представить на месте Джареда высокую стройную девчонку. 

По сути, это ничего не меняло, и вот это тревожило Дженсена больше всего. А уж то, что произошло на заправке, вообще не лезло ни в какие ворота... хотя, безусловно, было приятно. Даже очень. Словно... Словно так оно и должно быть на самом деле, без всяких кровавых наваждений. Но выяснять у Джареда в подробностях про эту, новую для него сторону натуры, Дженсен не хотел. 

В конце концов он как-нибудь разберётся сам.

Они шли по шоссе, минуя пустынные полуразрушенные городки, заброшенные фермы, заросшие дрянной травой поля. Местность снова стала холмистой, дорога то ныряла вниз, то круто взлетала вверх; кое-где на обочине встречались ржавые остовы автомобилей, один раз они увидели завалившийся на бок скелет огромного трака. И тишина - оглушительнная, звенящая, сводящая с ума.

Когда дорога нырнула в заросли гипертрофированных кактусов и неизвестно как вымахавших под палящим солнцем тропических цветов, Джаред поудобнее перехватил обрез и знаком велел Дженсену сделать то же самое: мало ли, какие твари могут найти себе прибежище среди колючек длиной с половину человеческой руки. Но вокруг было тихо, да и Кас вёл себя спокойно, не щетинился и норовил сунуть нос в каждый куст.

Они миновали опасный участок как можно скорее и, выйдя на открытое пространство, обнаружили, что попали в очередной городок - на покорёженном ржавом знаке, чудом держащемся на столбе, от названия не осталось и следа. Впрочем, это было неважно. Имена, которые люди дают предметам, местам, событиям, стали бессмысленными, как наборы слов в трухлявых библиотечных книгах. Действительно, какая разница, что это за город, если больше некому и незачем произносить его название?

-Отдохнём, - проговорил Джаред, впервые с начала их пути нарушив молчание. - Осталось недолго.

Они вышли на площадь, окружённую домами, почти нетронутыми, если не считать осыпавшейся штукатурки и выбитых окон, и Дженсен внезапно вспомнил Дипвелл, пострадавший куда сильнее. А здесь было ощущение, что люди просто ушли. Не погибли под развалинами, не задохнулись, не изжарились заживо - просто собрались и разом покинули город, оставив свои дома, машины, вещи, игрушки на съедение испепеляющему солнцу и безжалостному времени. Как в какой-то старой книжке, которую Дженсен читал в импровизированном детском саду скулящим от страха малышам, пока взрослые устраивали разборки, деля власть над их маленьким миром. Он почти вспомнил название... что-то вроде "В небеса" или "Далеко в небо"*. Там люди покидали Землю, отправляясь на Марс в поисках лучшей жизни. А те, кто оставался, сначала смеялись над придурками, выбравшими опасную свободу вместо рабской привычки. А потом...

Вот ещё бы вспомнить, что потом.  
____________  
*Дженсен пытается вспомнить название части романа Брэдбери "Марсианские хроники" - "Высоко в небеса"  
____________  
Посреди мёртвой площади высился фонтан - растрескавшаяся, позеленевшая чаша, в центре которой изгибалась скульптура рыбы - наполовину бетон, наполовину оголённые ржавые "кости" арматуры. Джаред скинул сумку на землю, сел и приглашающе хлопнул ладонью по парапету. Дженсен опустился рядом - достаточно далеко, чтобы ненароком не коснуться. Кас с приглушённым мурчанием потёрся о щиколотки Эклза и отправился на разведку в ближайшие развалины.

-Смелый парень, - сказал Дженсен, проводив кота взглядом. - Мы поодиночке даже в знакомые руины не совались...

-Почему?

-Ну... мало ли что. 

Джаред коротко хмыкнул, стащил рубашку и повязал вокруг пояса, подставив солнцу плечи и торс, обтянутые линялой майкой.

-В Дипвелле нет и не было никого... Ни единой живой твари. Кроме вас.

Дженсен покосился на профиль Джареда, зажмуренные глаза, непослушные дурацкие лохмы и ухмыльнулся.

-Ну, один всё же был. Жаль, не поймали.

Джаред фыркнул, не открывая глаз.

-На словах все герои...

Дженсен уселся поудобнее, уткнувшись взглядом в стык плит под ногами, между которыми торчали пыльные зелёные колючки, достал из-за пояса фляжку, отвинтил крышку и сделал глоток - не потому что действительно хотел пить, а просто чтобы занять руки. 

На них со всех сторон смотрели слепые окна домов. Наверное, можно было бы зайти в один из них, посмотреть на чужую брошенную жизнь...

-Я тут штуку одну слышал... - внезапно сказал Джаред, проследил его взгляд и еле заметно усмехнулся. - Не знаю, байка или нет... За полгода до катастрофы в некоторые города восточного побережья приехали военные. Завезли какие-то медикаменты и раздали местным. Уж не знаю, чем они запудрили мозги жителям, но те обязались сохранить полученные ампулы... по-моему, это были именно ампулы... до дальнейших распоряжений. Уже тогда бродили нехорошие настроения, люди нервничали, ждали беды, ходили всякие слухи... - Он невесело усмехнулся. - А когда грянул гром... в смысле, жахнуло... на восточное побережье дошло только радиационное облако. И то не сразу. И люди в этих городах жили, думая, что их катастрофа миновала. Но когда лучевая начала выкашивать сотнями, кто-то полез в запасы, оставленные военными. Думая, что, может, там лекарство... Это чертовски мучительная штука для людей, Дженс, лучевая... Ты заживо гниёшь, выхаркивая лёгкие, а твоё тело превращается в блядскую жижу... - Он прервался, и Дженсен придвинулся ближе. - В общем, ампулы в какой-то степени действительно оказались лекарством. В том смысле, что они облегчали страдания. Навсегда.

Дженсен сощурился, глядя вдаль. 

-То есть, они там, сверху, проявили человеколюбие?

-Можно и так сказать. Говорят, в первые дни, когда жители поняли, что все обречены на мучительную смерть, они стали драться за ампулы. Вымаливали их друг у друга... для ребёнка, для жены, для матери... Отнимали силой, если могли. Умирали целые семьи, Дженс, не дожидаясь, пока накроет... просто делали уколы и засыпали. Муж - жене. Мать - ребёнку. А потом... сами. Идти было некуда, помощи ждать неоткуда. Единственный выход - опередить кошмарную смерть.

-Я никогда не думал об этом, - Дженсен всё ещё упорно смотрел на обломок стекла в выбитом окне магазина, сверкающий, как осколок пыльного бриллианта. - Я считал... нам говорили, что все погибли сразу. Моментально. Никто не успел ничего понять.

-Может, это враньё, - Джаред пожал плечами. - А может и нет. В любом случае, теперь всё равно. Я просто думаю...

-Что?

-Почему именно я. Почему ты. Чем мы заслужили такую честь - выжить. Не подохнуть от взрыва, от лучевой, от смертельного укола в конце концов... Зачем?

-Ну, - Дженсен хмыкнул, - тебе-то, наверное, объяснили, что к чему. Миссию и всё такое. - Он снова глотнул из фляжки, чувствуя, как ни с того, ни с сего пересохло в горле. - Не зря же вас... нас наплодили. Ты ж вроде говорил, что на нас вся надежда теперь. Возрождение мира, новая раса, бла-бла-бла. А ты чего хотел? Чтобы все до единого погибли? И вообще - ни единого шанса?

-Может быть, это и было бы правильно, - глухо отозвался Джаред. - И всё бы началось сначала. Через много лет. С микроорганизмов в воде. Эволюция заново. И никаких тебе сверхспособностей - всё по законам природы.

-Я не понимаю, - пробормотал Дженсен, - ты жалеешь?

Джаред повернул голову, и Эклз успел заметить странный блёклый отблеск в его глазах.

-Я боюсь, - помолчав, ответил он.

## ***

Дженсен помолчал, обдумывая слова Джареда. Ковырнул край плиты мыском ботинка.

-Слушай, наверное мне действительно стоит бояться, потому что я ни черта не знаю. Но ты-то... Ты вырос во всём этом. Тебя учили. Тебя посвящали. Ну и что с того, что в итоге мир заселят мутанты вроде нас? Тебе-то какое дело до матушки-планеты, которой уже, блядь, ничего не страшно?

Джаред мотнул головой, откидывая чёлку с лица. 

-В том-то и дело, Дженс, что я  _знаю_. Больше, чем должен. Понимаешь... - Он умолк на секунду, как-то криво улыбнулся и взглянул на Эклза решительно и прямо. - Морган... отец... он до конца не уверен, как и когда закончится процесс мутации. Мы всё ещё продолжаем меняться - пусть медленно, пусть практически незаметно, но...

-Ты хочешь сказать...

-Да, Дженс. То, что происходит с нами сейчас - это могут быть ещё цветочки по сравнению с тем, что может произойти потом. Морган постоянно держит нас под контролем. Без конца берёт анализы, проверяет, следит за малейшими изменениями в составе крови. Пытается спрогнозировать дальнейший сценарий, во что выродятся его детки, - Джаред грустно усмехнулся. - Так что заявления о возрождении нового прекрасного мира могут быть просто громкими словами. Может быть, нас держат как подопытных кроликов, наблюдая за нами в естественной для нас среде. И никому нахрен не сдалась цивилизация мутантов.

Дженсен смотрел во все глаза. Переваривал. Это всё тянуло на очередное откровение, не сказать, чтобы приятное.

-Но правительство...

-Они доверяли Моргану. Знаешь, когда мир на волоске от смерти, у некоторых просто отключается разум и логика. И начинается паника. Сильные мира сего - не исключение, они тоже люди. Поэтому и вливали огромные деньжищи в этот проект, который пафосно назвали "Поколение After".

-"Поколение After". Шикарно. Звучит, как название книжки.

-Всё выяснялось опытным путём. После первого облучения Морган праздновал успех - мы мало того, что не заболели, так ещё и проявили способность к гипнотическому убеждению, - Джаред, прищурившись, смотрел куда-то вдаль. - У нас менялся цвет глаз. Мы становились всё сильнее. Выносливее. И при этом оставались детьми. Он возился с нами сам - не допускал к нам никого, кого мы могли бы играючи убедить в чём угодно, из чистого озорства или по незнанию... Когда мы подросли достаточно, чтобы осознать, кем мы стали, Морган объяснил нам всё. И к нам допустили людей. Мы вели себя как паиньки. Как примерные дети, потом - подростки... Морган решил, что процесс закончился, но... - голос Джареда внезапно осип, и он кашлянул, сплюнув на землю. - Спустя несколько лет, без всякой закономерности произошёл первый непредвиденный случай - Дженна Дьюэн набросилась на одного из врачей и зубами разорвала ему горло. Это произошло через пару недель после того, как мы отметили её двадцатидвухлетие. Она была самой старшей из нас.

-Твою мать, - с чувством сказал Дженсен, морщась.

-Прости, Дженс... 

-Продолжай, потерплю.

-Морган испугался. Изолировал нас всех и стал ждать. Мы маялись взаперти, пока он не решился отпустить двоих из нас - кому тоже недавно исполнилось двадцать два... Среди них был я. Кстати, у тебя когда день рождения? 

-Первого марта. Вроде бы. - Вопрос прозвучал более чем неожиданно, и Дженсен невольно ухмыльнулся. - Я не отмечаю. 

-Неделю назад, значит. Успел, - Джаред призрачно улыбнулся, и по спине Экла пробежала дрожь.

-На чём я остановился?

-Морган отпустил тебя.

-Мы вышли из изолятора. Нас отправили на врачебный осмотр. Морган подстраховался и распорядился привязать нас к смотровым столам, но это не помогло... Когда я распробовал запах человеческой плоти и... крови, верёвки лопнули как нитки. - Джаред болезненно сморщился и потёр лоб. - Я успел... В общем... Ну, неважно. Они усыпили меня летающим шприцем. Как бешеного зверя. 

-А... твой друг?

-Его - тоже. Он успел уложить двоих. Практически порвал на части.

-И вас не грохнули? - криво улыбнулся Дженсен.

-Морган до последнего не хотел сдаваться. Он вновь упёк нас в изолятор, высчитал примерные сроки начала помешательства у каждого из оставшихся ребят и стал искать выход. А мы ждали... Долго. И однажды к нам вошёл один из солдат. Без оружия. Бледный как смерть. Мы окружили его, но ничего не почувствовали, кроме слабого запаха, который был похож на наш собственный. 

-Прививка.

-Именно. Морган сделал вакцину на основе нашей крови и ввёл её всем, кто остался в живых. И нас снова выпустили. Он закрыл глаза на то, что мы обменивались кровью друг с другом - по странной потребности, которая, видимо, заместила нам жажду человеческой плоти. На то, что всё это сопровождалось сильным... сексуальным возбуждением. Если я не трахался и не пил кровь своих долгое время... мне становилось плохо. Со временем жажда утихла, но иногда... - Он замолчал, как-то по-девичьи покраснев, и Дженсен невольно фыркнул.

-То есть, вы поначалу вообще как кролики? - уточнил он, ощущая, как медленно наливается теплом низ живота. При одной только мысли о том, что Джаред...

Лохматый залился краской по самые уши.

-Ну... типа того.

-Ты монстр, - с восхищением сказал Эклз. - Не в том смысле, правда. Но монстр. 

-Да пошёл ты, - беспомощно буркнул Джаред.

-Ты продолжай, - усмехнулся Дженсен, испытывая желание расстегнуть давящую ширинку. - Значит, теперь Морган, охренев от ваших выкрутасов, ждёт, какой сюрприз вы преподнесёте ему и как скоро?

Джаред откашлялся, краска смущения всё ещё полыхала на его скулах.

-Угу. Отсюда и ежедневные осмотры. Анализы. Попытки угадать исход. 

-Он может быть вполне сносным, - весело сказал Дженсен, пихнув Джареда в бок. - Второй всплеск сексуальной активности, вы снова перетрахаете друг друга и будете заниматься этим до конца дней своих.  _Только_  этим. - Он усмехнулся. - Такой вариант был бы неплох... Слушай, а мы случайно не бессмертные, а? 

Джаред, насупившись, взглянул на него.

-Откуда я знаю, - неожиданно резко проговорил он, соскочил с парапета и подхватил сумку. - Ладно. Пошли.

-Вот это я понимаю - красиво окончить разговор. - Дженсен сунул фляжку за пояс и встал, ничуть не стесняясь стояка. Джаред заметил и снова покраснел, торопливо отводя блеснувший золотом взгляд, и Эклз усмехнулся.

-А почему именно ты?

-Что - я? - Джаред тяжело сглотнул.

-Именно ты отправился искать меня, пока я дров не наломал?

-Приказ, - растерянно проговорил Джаред. - Могли отправить кого угодно...

-Но мне, считай, повезло.

Дженсен сделал шаг вперёд, схватил Джареда за пояс джинсов и рывком подтащил к себе, шалея от собственной уверенности, грубо и напористо впился в губы лохматого, раскрывая их языком. Джаред сдавленно застонал, с готовностью отвечая на поцелуй, словно только и ждал, пока Эклз проявит инициативу, а всё его смущение было не более чем игрой. Они целовались в каком-то исступлении, перехватывая воздух короткими хриплыми вдохами, и Дженсен закрыл глаза, зная, что Джаред смотрит, что он держит его своим обезумевшим поплывшим взглядом, в котором лишь на мгновение мелькнул знакомый золотой проблеск.

К чёрту, всё к чёрту. Он чувствовал, что сейчас всё ещё безопасно. А значит, можно. Нужно.

Дженсен торопливо извернулся, выпутываясь из майки, потащил футболку Джареда вверх, отшвырнул в сторону и ухватил за встрёпанный затылок, возобновляя жадный поцелуй. Руки Джареда прошлись по его телу сверху вниз, пальцы отчаянно задёргали застёжку штанов, и парень требовательно замычал в губы Эклза, понуждая того помочь. Дженсен, окончательно одурев, рванул пуговицы, впуская тёплую ладонь Джареда, тут же обхватившую его член.

-Тихо, а то кончу, - пробормотал он сквозь поцелуй, и Джаред ослабил хватку, слегка подтолкнул Эклза к парапету и навалился всем телом, заёрзал, тяжело и судорожно дыша в губы Дженсена. Оба дрожали как в лихорадке.

-Я...

-Что... что, Дженс?

-Дай мне... - Эклз просунул руку между их телами, провёл пальцами по выпуклости на джинсах Джареда, и тот задохнулся от этого прикосновения, опустил голову, так, что его волосы мазнули по лицу Дженсена, и застонал сквозь сжатые губы, когда рука Эклза неуверенно нырнула в прорезь ширинки.

-Скажи... как надо...

-Просто делай! - выдохнул Джаред, ловя губы Дженсена, и тот слегка сжал пальцы, повёл вверх. Джаред захлебнулся стоном, и Эклз слегка удивился - это ж надо так возбудиться, - но потом вспомнил, что утром он так и не кончил. Отчего-то эта мысль завела его ещё сильнее, и Дженсен, сладко улыбаясь, задвигал рукой быстрее.

-Нет, нет, стоп! - почти выкрикнул Джаред. - Я... потом.

Он практически стёк вниз по телу Дженсена, оставляя на коже влажный след от прикосновения языка, пока не очутился на коленях между широко расставленных ног Эклза, и тот внезапно понял, что собирается сделать лохматый придурок, попытался оттолкнуть его голову, но запутался пальцами в волосах, задохнулся от накрывшего шального возбуждения - блядь, а почему бы и нет, в конце концов! - и дёрнул на себя, чувствуя, как мягкие губы накрывают его член.

Дженсен запрокинул голову и чуть не взвыл от незнакомых ощущений... и действительно: Дэннил так его не ублажала никогда, так что откуда ему было знать, каково это - когда горячий рот, когда скользкий, влажный язык, когда по всей длине и на всю глубину... Он подался бёдрами вперёд, входя до упора, и Джаред закашлялся, слегка отстраняясь.

-Ч-чёрт, прости...

Он откинулся назад, упершись одной рукой в парапет, а другой удерживая Джареда за затылок. Он боялся смотреть вниз, понимая, что одних крышесносных ощущений достаточно, чтобы кончить, а если он ещё увидит, как его член исчезает и появляется между мокрых от слюны губ, увидит капли пота на скуластом лице, тень от ресниц на щеках и встрёпанную чёлку, прилипшую ко лбу, то просто лопнет. Взорвётся ко всем чертям.

Дженсен плыл. Вёлся за медленным ласковым языком. Будто бы целиком нырял во влажную жаркую глубину рта. И кончил тоже - каждой клеточкой тела, простреленной убийственным оргазмом: от башки до судорожно поджавшихся пальцев на ногах.

Когда он нашёл в себе силы глянуть вниз, то покраснел до ушей - Джаред, блаженно жмурясь, облизывал губы, будто обожравшийся кот. Словно почуяв, что Дженсен смотрит, он открыл глаза, поймал смятенный взгляд и улыбнулся, плавно поднимаясь с колен.

-Всё хорошо, Дженс...

-Прости, я...

-Я этого хотел.

Он снова навалился на Эклза, целуя его шею, подбородок, грудь, и Дженсен, поймав в чужом дыхании запах собственной спермы, зарычал, дёргая парня на себя, опрокидывая, вжимая в собственное тело, и решительно ухватил налитый кровью, почти вибрирующий от напряжения член Джареда. Хватило пары резких движений, чтобы на пальцы и живот Дженсена брызнуло тёплым, а Джаред почти болезненно застонал сквозь зубы, содрогаясь всем телом.

Это было прекрасно. Необычно, прекрасно и снова - не страшно.

Джаред рухнул сверху, придавив Дженсена, и благодарно замычал в мокрое от пота плечо Эклза. А тот, окончательно и бесповоротно одурев от пережитого, смог только слабо потрепать парня по взмокшим лохмам. Тело совершенно не слушалось, всё ещё переживая отголоски оргазма, но Дженсен рисковал задохнуться под обмякшим телом Джареда, поэтому собрал все силы и потянул его за уши вверх, заставляя поднять голову.

Интересно, у него глаза какие? Карие или зелёные? Хрен поймёшь.

-Спасибо, - прошептал Джаред внезапно.

Дженсен поперхнулся дурацким смехом, дёрнулся, и лохматый скатился с него, расстелился на парапете рядом - штаны расстёгнуты, кожа лоснится от пота и солнечных бликов.

-Да на здоровье, - фыркнул Эклз, с удовольствием рассматривая профиль Джареда. - Видишь, как я хорошо усваиваю уроки. Как охуенно адаптируюсь.

-Не то слово... - прошептал Джаред блаженно и внезапно расхохотался.

Дженсен замер, потом рассмеялся в голос, подхватывая смех Джареда, и среди слепых мёртвых домов, стиснувших маленькую площадь, заметалось лёгкое, еле слышное эхо.

## ***

Дорога, выведшая их из мёртвого города, тянулась к горизонту прямая как стрела; по словам Джареда, им оставалось пройти каких-то пять миль, и Дженсен понял, что совершенно не чувствует усталости. Он прислушался к внутренним ощущениям - никакой слабости, тошноты, боли... Похоже, он адаптировался окончательно.

Мысль об этом вызвала слабый укол сожаления в сердце - слишком быстро он забыл семнадцать лет, которые прожил в своём убежище, людей, которых если не любил, то уважал и ценил, жизнь, к которой привык... Он покопался в ощущениях, спросил себя, отчего так с ходу поверил Джареду, и захотелось бы ему вернуться, если бы это было возможно? На оба вопроса ответов не нашлось.

Он действительно не знал.

Слишком всё быстро. Сумбурно. С ног на голову.

Солнце клонилось к западу, чёрные густые тени ложились на растрескавшийся асфальт. Откуда-то вынырнул Кас, повёл носом, учуяв близость дома, и длинными плавными прыжками умчался вперёд. Джаред протянул руку - и Дженсен, поколебавшись, сжал её. Тёплые зеленовато-карие глаза улыбались.

-Нервничаешь?

-Ещё бы.

-Зря я тебе, наверное, наговорил всего...

-Забей. Всё равно я узнал бы рано или поздно. 

Джаред коротко усмехнулся, поправив сумку, съехавшую с плеча.

-Видишь, у нашей феноменальной способности к выживанию есть и оборотная сторона...

-Да уж...

Они шли - сначала держась за руки, потом сблизившись и обняв друг друга. Сейчас в этом объятии не было никакого желания - только попытка поддержать друг друга. Джаред отчего-то заметно нервничал, кусал губы, хмурился - так, что Дженсен засмотрелся на его мимику, залюбовался невольно. Ему захотелось просто так, без всякой задней мысли, прикоснуться пальцем к его губам.

Запахло морем. Плотно, почти осязаемо - водоросли, гниль, мокрый песок, огромная масса воды, ржавеющие на отмели остовы кораблей. Джаред потянул Дженсена с дороги, в сухую пыльную траву, в которой в наступающих сумерках с большим трудом - даже для Эклза - можно было различить еле заметную тропку, уводящую к призрачным дюнам на горизонте. Туда, откуда ветер нёс влажный аромат океана, растворённый в ночной прохладе.

Дженсену передалась нервозность Джареда; он поёжился, огляделся, отчего-то потянулся к пистолету. Джаред коротко покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Он шёл и нюхал воздух, совершенно по-звериному поводя носом. Соль оседала на губах тонкой плёнкой.

В основании первой дюны - холма, заметённого песком, - отчётливо виднелась бронированнная дверь, заметная даже издалека: потрёпанная временем, ржавая снаружи, но стойко выдержавшая все удары стихии. Они остановились метрах в ста, разглядывая вход в обитель "поколения аfter": Джаред - настороженно, Дженсен - с чувством тревожного предвкушения. 

Это была дверь, которая навсегда отрежет его от той, прежней жизни. 

Он больше не сталкер. Не наследник маленькой империи Шелли. Мутант. Прирождённый убийца по крови. 

-Джаред...

-Почти пришли. Сюда.

Он не двигался. Смотрел, и глаза сумрачно взблёскивали золотом.

-Что-то случилось?

-Я... я не знаю. Не понимаю.

-Что?

-Охрана. У двери всегда дежурили наши. На всякий случай. Особенно когда темнело.

Дженсен положил ладонь на тёплую рукоять пистолета, сжал пальцы. Он знал - он чувствовал - что в этот миг его собственные глаза загораются ярким золотым блеском, тело подбирается как для прыжка, мускулы наливаются новой, незакомой силой. Он слышал сдерживаемое дыхание Джареда рядом и постарался дышать с ним в унисон. Это успокаивало.

-Посмотрим? - негромко предложил он.

Джаред не успел ответить. Светлая молния метнулась к ним по выжженой сухой траве - Кас, прижав уши, одним прыжком взлетел на руки Дженсена, тот инстинктивно качнулся назад, хватая кота за бока, покрытые вздыбленной шерстью и отстраняя его от себя. Кас шипел и крутился, царапая воздух; его глаза неистово сверкали, как две золотые монеты. Оскаленная пасть, что-то тёмное размазано по морде, запах океана перебил резкий аромат мускуса и крови.

-Кас! Кас, блядь, ты чего?!...

-Он напуган, - прошептал Джаред, кладя руку на голову кота, который успокоился и мелко дрожал. - Он нас предупреждает.

-Он весь в крови... Чёрт, где он побывал? 

Джаред был бледен как смерть. В глазах пульсировало жёлтое жаркое пламя, придавая ему абсолютно инфернальный вид. 

-В убежище, - через силу проговорил он.

Дженсен вздрогнул, разжал руки, и Кас мягко упал на землю, приземлился на лапы и, шипя, метнулся куда-то за их спины, потерялся в траве. Нехорошее предчувствие росло как огромное облако после взрыва - ширилось, поглощало разум, вызывало паническую дрожь и желание немедленно бежать отсюда.

Джаред скинул с плеча сумку. Поудобнее перехватил обрез. И Дженсен понял, что позорное бегство отменяется. Чёрт, это дом. Его и Джареда. И в этом доме что-то случилось. Он даже смутно догадывался, что именно, но боялся произнести это вслух. Если это правда... если всё действительно так, как ему кажется, то это, собственно говоря, конец.

И стоило ради этого проделывать такой путь... Меняться, адаптироваться, подчиняться внезапному зову тела, учиться доверять, забывать то, что было...

-Джаред...

-Я знаю, - почти беззвучно отозвался тот, то ли догадавшись, то ли действительно прочитав его мысли. - Но мы  _должны_  туда войти.

Они медленно двинулись ко входу в убежище, уже заметив, что тяжёлая дверь приотворена на ладонь. Пятьдесят метров, двадцать, десять, несколько шагов... Дженсен потянул носом; он больше не чувствовал запаха океана - всё застилал тяжёлый приторный аромат крови, растерзанной плоти, смерти. Неожиданно его замутило - к горлу поднялась тёплая удушливая волна, он сглотнул горький комок, прикрыв рот ладонью, и Джаред положил руку на его плечо. Дженсен почувствовал, как она дрожит.

Дверь скрипнула, проворачиваясь на петлях, открывая путь в бетонное нутро убежища. Темнота обступала со всех сторон, плотная, почти осязаемая, словно тяжёлый брезент. 

-Свет... - прошептал Джаред. - Должен быть свет...

Дженсен нашарил в поясной сумке фонарик, тряхнул, включил. Тонкий луч прорезал темноту и упёрся в ступеньки, уходящие вниз. Эклза охватило острое чувство дежавю - ещё недавно он стоял точно так же, перед отворённой дверью в неизвестность, полный решимости идти дальше и разыскать рацию, подающую сигнал... тогда он разглядывал кошачьи следы на пыльных ступеньках, переругивался со Стивом и Джеком, но чувствовал не страх, а, скорее, напряжённое волнение перед неизвестностью. А сейчас это чувство разрослось до панического ужаса.

-Ступеньки... - голос Джареда вдруг стал хриплым.

Дженсен посветил ещё раз. Тёмные пятна, которые поначалу казались тенями, обрели плотность, тускло блеснув в неверном свете фонарика, и сквозняк снизу принёс новую волну удушливого запах крови. 

Джаред начал осторожно спускаться, Эклз, светя через его плечо, последовал за ним, инстинктивно стараясь не наступать на кровавые подтёки на бетоне. Он видел широкие рваные мазки крови на стенах, чувствовал её вонь повсюду, и изо всех сил держался, чтобы не сблевать. У него это почти получалось, пока не кончилась лестница, и в небольшой дезинфекционной камере не обнаружилось первое тело.

Точнее то, что от него осталось.

Растерзанные клочья мяса вперемешку с обрывками одежды - не поймёшь, где что и всё ли на месте... Джаред издал сдавленный звук, а Дженсен, захлебнувшись сырым медным запахом, отвернулся и мучительно выплеснул из себя воду вперемешку с желчью. Джаред, не глядя, выхватил из его трясущихся пальцев фонарик, и луч лихорадочно заплясал по груде окровавленной плоти. Кисть, сведённая судорогой. Обрывок ткани. Поблёскивающие кольца внутренностей. Голова... лицо. Лицо. Зажмуренные глаза, искажённый судорогой рот.

-Мэтт, - выдохнул Джаред.

Он выронил фонарик, и Дженсен чудом подхватил его, скользнул лучом по абсолютно белому лицу парня.

-Наш?!

-Да. Один из наших. 

Джаред говорил сдавленно, тяжело, словно роняя слова. Дженсен потащил его к двери, буквально силой сдёрнув с места.

-Пойдём. Джаред. Надо найти... остальных.

Они очутились в широком коридоре, где запах смерти буквально пропитывал стены; лужи крови на полу, широкие потёки на стенах, оружие, брошенное впопыхах, несколько отстрелянных гильз... Джаред зашарил рукой по стене, что-то клацнуло, скрипнуло, раздался лёгкий щелчок, и пространство озарилось мертвенно-белым светом люминесцентных ламп. Дженсен машинально выключил фонарик, попятился к стене и часто задышал, чувствуя, как замирает сердце, скованное ледяным ужасом.

Повсюду были тела. Растерзанные, изломанные в немыслимых позах, покрытые запёкшейся кровью... только лица оставались нетронутыми, полные застывшего, чудовищного страха. У многих были открыты глаза - белок залит краснотой, радужка мутная, словно бельмо. И запах... невозможный, сводящий с ума, впитывающийся в тело как морская вода в губку.

Дженсен насчитал пятерых. Шесть трупов, включая того, за дверью. И все - дети апокалипсиса. Поколение "после".

-Сколько вас?... - прошептал он.

-Двадцать семь, - мёртвым голосом отозвался Джаред. Коротко глянул на Эклза. - Двадцать восемь.

И от этого "двадцать восемь" Дженсена передёрнуло.

-Идём дальше... - пробормотал он. - Что там?

В конце коридора виднелась дверь, распахнутая настежь. За ней царила мгла.

-Главная лаборатория. Направо - жилой отсек. Налево - оранжерея и водоочистка. - Голос Джареда звучал абсолютно механически, словно он не соображал, что говорил. - За лабораторией - медотсек и апартаменты отца...

-Где теоретически можно было спастись? - Дженсен собрался с силами и крепко взял парня за плечо. - Джаред! Где могли укрыться люди? Морган?

Его голос дрожал, но он приказал себе не поддаваться панике, не думать о... о... 

-В медотсеке, - тихо отозвался Джаред.

-Идём.

И они пошли. Поначалу переступая через лужи крови, а потом её стало слишком много, тела лежали почти вплотную друг к другу, слившись в смертельном объятии, и им пришлось идти, наступая куда придётся, лишь бы не упасть, оставляя две цепочки кровавых следов. Очутившись на пороге лаборатории, Джаред протянул руку к щитку, нашарил рубильник - и помещение залил мёртвый страшный свет. 

Ещё шестеро. Сырая вонь разъедала ноздри, забивалась в горло.

И повсюду осколки стекла, перевёрнутые шкафы, разломанные стулья, раскиданные по углам столы, разбитые мониторы. Стреляные гильзы на полу. Один из трупов - человек в пятнистой форме, скрючившийся в неловкой позе; тело нетронуто, только во лбу - входное отверстие от пули. Словно кто-то мимоходом отшвырнул его и добил почти в упор. 

-Они... мы... - Джаред силился что-то сказать, но не мог, голос срывался, уходил в хрип.

Дженсен понял. Они терзали друг друга, не обращая внимания на людей. И если кто-то пытался им помешать, распалённые мучительной жаждой крови, они просто отбрасывали от себя солдат, стреляли наугад, но попадали... не могли не попадать, с их способностями, чутьём, меткостью, предельной собранностью. Эта мысль вызвала новый приступ кошмарной паники, и Эклз изо всех сил ущипнул себя за предплечье, так, что на коже сразу вспухли тёмные следы от пальцев.

-Джаред... - прошептал он. - Идём. Идём. Может быть, кому-то удалось...

Он не договорил. Пальцы автоматически перехватили пистолет, рядом дёрнулся Джаред, вскидывая обрез. Они, не сговариваясь, проделали это за долю секунды до того, как за дверью, отрезающей лабораторию от медотсека, раздался приглушённый звук.

## ***

Дженсен почувствовал, как волоски на загривке поднимаются дыбом - страх пронизывал всё его тело, он вдыхал его вместе с душным воздухом, пропитанным кровью, он осязал его кожей - липкое, холодное прикосновение, вызывающее дрожь. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и почти беззвучно прошептал, не поворачивая головы:  
-Открыто?

Джаред еле заметно пожал плечами, плавно скользнул к двери и глазами показал Дженсену встать с другой стороны. От нажима дверь скрипнула и подалась, распахиваясь, но тут же упираясь во что-то плотное и тяжёлое. Дженсен заглянул в щель, вздрогнул, кивнул Джареду, и они поднажали, сдвигая невидимое препятствие. Из-за двери веяло холодом.

Дженсен первым очутился внутри, первым опустился на колени возле человека, на груди которого расплывалось тёмное пятно, заливая защитный рисунок на солдатской куртке. Он казался мёртвым, но ещё дышал - сипло, с долгими перерывами, выдыхая мелкую россыпь кровавых капель, и Дженсен беспомощно уставился на Джареда.

-Аптечка?

-Бесполезно. Он умирает.

-Блядь, но мы же можем хоть что-то сделать?!

-Можем. Пристрелить, чтобы не мучился.

Голос Джареда звенел на грани срыва, и Дженсен понял, что надежды нет. Он встал с колен, обвёл бессмысленными взглядом небольшой коридор с дверями по обе стороны. Было холодно, словно где-то взорвался резервуар с жидким азотом. И очень тихо.

-Где может быть Морган?

-Дальше... - Джаред махнул рукой в конец коридора. - У него были не апартаменты, а грёбаная цитадель, мышь не проскочит... Может быть, ему удалось... - Он не договорил, дёрнул плечами и направился вперёд, почти бегом, и Дженсен припустил следом. Он понял, что молится про себя: боже, сделай так, чтобы отец был жив, сделай так, чтобы отец был жив, сделай так, чтобы... - и осёкся, когда осознал...

Никогда не забывай, наставительно произнёс голос у него в голове, что ты такой же, как они.

-Джаред!

Тот остановился, мгновенно подобравшись.

-Что?

-Мы не можем... Мы не знаем... Чёрт побери, Джей, мы не знаем, что с нами случится, когда мы увидим его. Если он жив... блядь, мы можем повести себя совершенно непредсказуемо, ты же понимаешь! Если что-то произошло с нашими... очередная проклятая мутация, из-за которой они поубивали друг друга... где гарантия, что мы не сделаем то же самое в ближайшее время?

-Ты хочешь, чтобы мы всё бросили, ушли отсюда и поселились в милом домике на побережье в ожидании, пока нас не накроет? - Глаза Джареда зло вспыхнули жёлтым. - Лишь бы не подвергать риску гипотетически живого Моргана? Иди ты знаешь куда... Я найду его.

Дженсен ухватил его за рукав, губы побелели от злости:

-Ты думаешь, что говоришь? Ты не имеешь права... мы не имеем права рисковать!

-И что?

-А то, что надо уходить! Валить отсюда, пока...

-Если он жив, ему может понадобиться помощь, - упрямо перебил Джаред, сжав кулаки, и в его глазах плескалось отчаяние. Дженсену захотелось тряхнуть его за плечи, ударить, закричать, заставить включить чёртовы мозги, но он понимал, что творится сейчас в душе Джареда, и знал, что не сможет отговорить его. Ни во имя жизни Моргана, ни во имя собственной жизни. Слишком многое изменилось за последнее время. Безвозвратно и безнадёжно.

Его прошлая жизнь казалась полустёртым отпечатком на пыльном полу. Смахни серый налёт - и не останется ничего, кроме голого, мёртвого камня. Новая жизнь заканчивалась, не успев толком начаться.

Это было чертовски тяжело - осознавать свою обречённость. Понимать, что счёт в лучшем случае - на дни. И знать, что спастись ни хрена не выйдет.

Всё кончится вот так. В смертельном объятии, в запахе крови, в разрывающей тело боли и полной невозможности избежать этого.

Всегда есть выход, подумал Дженсен и посмотрел на пистолет в руке. Решить за блядскую природу и закончить всё самостоятельно. Сначала его, потом себя. Только бы не рвать друг друга на куски...

Но в глубине его души, за чернотой страха, безнадёги и подступающего безумия, слабо светился крохотный лучик. Надежда. Она всегда умирает последней, сучка.

Дженсен облизнул губы и положил руку на плечо Джареда, застывшего в каком-то мёртвом оцепенении. Ладонью бегло провёл по бледной щеке.

\- Ты прав, Джей, - сказал он. - Идём искать.

Они сделали всего два шага - два маленьких шага по залитому белым немигающим светом коридору, - как в окружающем их безмолвии вдруг прозвучал голос. Искажённый динамиками, глухой, полный боли, но - живой, задыхающийся, дрожащий от слёз.

-Мальчики...

Джаред вскинул голову, его глаза расширились, вспыхнули ярким золотом, Дженсен заозирался вокруг, в панике сжав пистолет.

-Мальчики, - повторил голос, и они одновременно посмотрели вверх, на небольшой динамик под потолком, белый и почти невидимый. - Вы живы...

-Отец, - прошептал Джаред, улыбаясь, как безумный.

-Джей... - Раздался вздох, голос чуть дрогнул, и Дженсен почувствовал, как невидимый взгляд переместился на него. - Дженс... Добро пожаловать домой, сын. Не слишком... не слишком тёплый приём, да?

Эклз не успел ничего ответить, слишком ошарашеный неожиданным поворотом событий, и Джаред опередил его:

-Отец, ты в порядке? Где ты? У себя?

Снова вздох. Тяжёлый, горький, прерывистый.

-Да, Джей. Мои апартаменты - моя крепость. - Мрачный смешок.

-Мы можем увидеть тебя? - подал голос Дженсен, удивляясь собственной смелости, и Джаред благодарно скользнул ладонью по его спине.

-Дженс... Сын. Мой потерянный и вновь обретённый мальчик. - Голос дрогнул. - Ты проделал такой путь, бесстрашно доверился моему Джею, одним махом перечеркнул всё, что связывало тебя с прошлым... - Морган почти шептал, и в каждом слове сквозила чудовищная, безнадёжная усталость. - И теперь ты ждёшь, что хотя бы я смогу поприветствовать тебя здесь... в твоём новом доме. - Он замолк на мгновение, и Дженсен почувствовал, как болезненно сжимается сердце, совершенно по-человечески, так, что уже не хочется верить в то, что он - один из обречённых. - Но я не могу, Дженс... Я... создал тебя. Создал вас всех. И не хочу... не могу погибнуть от ваших рук. Поэтому... пока есть время... давайте поговорим. Просто поговорим. Мальчики...

-Что значит - пока есть время? - тихо произнёс Джаред.

Морган издал приглушённый смешок.

-Это значит, что я сам выбрал, когда и как мне закончить то, что я начал.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Мальчики мои... Сколько вас было? - Тяжёлый вздох. - Двадцать семь. И ты, Дженс. Твоя мать не верила мне. Она согласилась на этот эксперимент только из любви к деньгам, которые я ей пообещал. И получив их, воспользовавшись моим добрым отношением, бежала... С тобой в своём чреве... - Тихий смешок. - Я знал, что найду тебя и верну, но опоздал... Опоздал. На целых двадцать два года. Тянул... Ждал... Я же любил её, Дженсен. Донна была настоящей красавицей. Отличный генофонд. Идеальный инкубатор для моего сверхъестественного сына...

Дженсен слушал сбивчивую речь Моргана, от шока забыв, как дышать. Он даже не почувствовал, как на его плечо легла рука Джареда.

-Вас было двадцать семь... И все - мои. Мои дети. Выращенные из генетически модифицированных клеток, взятых у матерей-доноров. Я лично оплодотворил каждую... Мои дети... Мои безупречные дети с фантастической способностью к выживанию... То, что вы начали... меняться, было для меня неожиданностью. Я просчитался. Ваша программа дала сбой. Вы... становились всё сильнее, но разрушали всё вокруг. Сначала людей. Друг друга. Мои дети... - В динамике раздался сдавленный всхлип, и Дженсен бросил короткий взгляд на Джареда. Тот медленно кивнул, одними губами обозначив: "Не в себе".

-Я старался... Клянусь богом, я старался уберечь вас. Искал лекарство. Надеялся до последнего. Но в каждом из вас внутри - таймер, который не остановить. Я создал чудовищ... Я любил каждого из вас. Я хотел, чтобы вы дали жизнь будущему поколению, чтобы вы стали прародителями людей новой расы... Я гордился бы вами. Джей, Дженс... вы здесь?

-Да, отец, - поколебавшись, твёрдо проговорил Джаред. Дженсен молчал, кусая губы.

-Хорошо... Я слышу вас. Ваше дыхание... Вы дошли. Я верил в тебя, Джей. Что ты найдёшь его... убережёшь... сделаешь всё, чтобы вернуть его в семью. Но видишь, как оно вышло... - Он снова горько усмехнулся. - Мои дети порвали друг друга в клочья. Убили моих солдат. Я успел укрыться, но выйти отсюда я уже не смогу... И впустить вас - тоже.

-Морган, - хрипло позвал Дженсен.

-Дженс...

-Почему они это сделали? Как это началось? Вы же знаете... вы были там, верно?

Тишина. Молчание, не слышно даже звука дыхания. Дженсен стоял, подняв голову, и чувствовал, как от напряжения звенит в затылке, как непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки.

Тихий выдох, похожий на шелест сухой травы.

-Я всегда знал, что ты умный мальчик... Да, я был там. Я зашёл в жилой отсек, чтобы сказать им, что ты скоро вернёшься... что вы скоро вернётесь... и это случилось. Как только они увидели меня. Услышали мой голос. Это сработало как пружина. Как спусковой крючок... Они набросились друг на друга, как звери... Я вызвал охрану, но они перебили всех. А потом помчались за мной... они грызлись между собой за меня, как львы за дичь, они рвали друг друга на части голыми руками... Я успел спрятаться здесь... я слышал, как они пытаются пробраться внутрь, а потом всё стихло... Мои дети... мои умные прекрасные дети в одночасье превратились в обезумевших животных. И уже не вышли из этой стадии... никогда.

Голос сорвался, Морган плакал. Джаред до боли сжимал плечо Дженсена. А Эклз тяжело привалился к стене, переваривая сказанное. Если Морган не врал, то именно он - его вид, запах, тембр голоса - послужили катализатором для запуска цепной реакции: кто-то среагировал первым и понеслось... Так что у них с Джаредом есть шанс. Вполне себе весомый и реальный. Забыть про Моргана и немедленно уйти отсюда так, чтобы никогда в жизни не встретиться с ним.

-Джей, - прошептал он на ухо Джареду. Тот вздрогнул. - Надеюсь, ты догадался, что если мы не увидим Моргана, мы выживем? Так что предлагаю рвать когти отсюда, пока сбрендивший папочка не решился продемонстрировать нам свою скромную персону. Согласен?

Джаред не успел ответить. Тишина взорвалась хриплым безумным смехом, и в нём слышалось мрачное отчаяние человека, которому нечего терять.

-Мальчики... Я создал монстров. Я признал свою ошибку. И я не вправе прощать себя... Я должен обезопасить... мир.

-Мир? - воскликнул Джаред, мучительно кривясь. - Какой, к чёрту, мир? Полторы калеки в Дипвелле? Штаты стёрты с лица земли, и даже если в Европе остались люди, океан нам не пересечь... Кого ты собрался спасать?

Тишина. Потом тяжёлое:

-Вас.

И после паузы:

-От вас самих.

-Мы сами способны позаботиться о себе, Морган, - резко отозвался Дженсен, разворачиваясь и хватая Джареда за рукав. - Пошли-ка отсюда. Что-то мне подсказывает, что это единственно правильное решение, чтобы и волки сыты, и ку...

-Нет.

Голос Моргана внезапно стал холодным и жёстким, будто бы и не было этой слёзной исповеди.

-Нет? - Дженсен поднял брови.

-Время, Дженс... Помнишь? - В усмешке - лёд. - Я говорил, что оно есть... Но скоро оно кончится. Мальчики... Мои монстры. У меня тоже есть таймер... И на нём сейчас ровно пять минут.

-Блядь... - внезапно похолодев от страшной догадки, прошептал Дженсен.

-Зачем?! - заорал Джаред. Он метнулся к динамику и саданул кулаком по стене, сбивая пальцы в кровь, оставляя глубокие вмятины на штукатурке, и Дженсен бросился к нему, обхватил за талию, поволок прочь, понимая, что с этого момента время пошло... а Джаред кричал, вырывался, осыпал Моргана проклятиями и мольбами.

-Джей! Блядь, заткнись! Он не слушает тебя! Быстрее, чёрт тебя дери... я не хочу сдохнуть по прихоти старого ублюдка... Джей!

Они бежали, перепрыгивая через тела, а рыдающий хохот Моргана летел им вслед по гулком лабиринту коридоров. Дженсен мчался, оскальзываясь в лужах крови, но всякий раз твёрдая рука Джареда подхватывала и удерживала его от падения. Толкаясь плечами, они влетели в коридор, откуда начиналась лестница наверх, и затормозили перед тяжёлой свинцовой перегородкой, закрывшей выход.

-Твою мать... - прошептал Дженсен. - Морган действительно решил подстраховаться...

Джаред побледнел, метнулся назад и вернулся через несколько секунд:

-Второй выход тоже заблокирован.

Дженсен внезапно почувствовал, как он устал. В маленьком помещении время казалось плотной осязаемой субстанцией, медленно утекающей сквозь поры бетона, сквозь слой земли наверх, в небо. Минута. Не больше.

Эклз сполз по стене, вытянул ноги и приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой. Джаред опустился на колени, кривясь, как от боли.

-Знаешь, о чём я больше всего жалею, Джей? - тихо спросил Дженсен, разглядывая лицо Джареда, его глаза с тревожными золотыми отблесками в глубине зрачков, его губы, искусанные в лохмотья. - Не о том, что когда-то вообще согласился пойти с тобой... хотя ты меня грамотно нейтрализовал в той пещере... - Он усмехнулся. - Не о той жизни, которая у меня была до...

Пятьдесят секунд...

-А о том, что мне не довелось попробовать в этой жизни... По-настоящему. Тебя.

Сорок секунд...

-Дженс... - Джаред прижался, уткнулся лбом в плечо Эклза, обхватил руками, и Дженсен отстранённо подумал, что так - сплетённых в последнем объятии - их и нашли бы... если бы было кому искать. Его трясло, но он старался говорить спокойно.

-Сначала рухнул мой мир, Джей. Теперь твой. Наш, - поправился он, закрывая глаза и слыша тяжёлое частое дыхание Джареда. - Мне жаль.

-Дженс...

Двадцать секунд...

Сердце вылетает из груди, ладони сжаты до боли, он пока ещё дышит, пока ещё чувствует... Джаред навалился сверху, укрыл собой, подмял и прижал голову Эклза к груди. Тот ещё силился что-то сказать, уткнувшись лицом в потрёпанную рубашку Джареда и вдыхая его запах, когда мир вокруг беззвучно разлетелся на куски.

## ***

  
_«У него золотые глаза… Господи, доктор, взгляните, у него золотые глаза!»  
«Успокойтесь, Донна, вам показалось… Вы устали, вам нужно отдохнуть».  
«Доктор, мне страшно. Он придёт за ним. Он сделал из моего мальчика монстра… и он заберёт его себе. Пожалуйста, позвольте нам уйти».  
«Отдохните, Донна. Поспите. Я придумаю, что можно сделать».  
«Доктор, почему… почему у него золотые глаза?»  
«Донна, вам кажется. Они зелёные. Зелёные. Зелёные…»_

Воздух влился в сжавшиеся лёгкие, словно мощной волной прорвав плотную преграду, и Дженсен захрипел, захлёбываясь этим воздухом, который будто вымывал из горла пыль и гарь. Перед глазами дрожало тёмное пятно в ореоле ослепительного света, но фокус навести никак не получалось, или просто мешала пыль, повисшая в воздухе, и он, закашлявшись, хрипло выкрикнул первое, что пришло в голову:

-Джей!

По его груди скользнула тёплая рука, и он благодарно поймал её, прижал к себе, отчаянно моргая. Тёмное пятно приблизилось, Дженсен учуял знакомый запах и с облегчением уронил голову: жив. Непонятно, как, но жив. И всё ли с ним в порядке… но жив!

-Дженс… - голос хриплый, задыхающийся, руки шарят по телу, мягко трогая, сжимая, ощупывая. – Ты как? Где больно? Здесь?

-Нигде… - Дженсен был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы совершенно по-детски разрыдаться от облегчения. – Нигде не больно, Джей…

Он отчаянно моргал, молясь, чтобы пелена перед глазами рассеялась, и он смог увидеть Джареда. Последнее, что Эклз помнил, это запах его рубашки, тёплая тяжесть его тела и объятие, в котором было только одно – защитить. Уберечь. Сделать невозможное.

И ему удалось. Чёрт, удалось… Неужели они и впрямь бессмертные? Или могут погибнуть только от рук друг друга? Блядь, это же был взрыв, всё логово «поколения after» разлетелось на куски, они должны были сдохнуть, обнявшись, под грудой бетона и земли, но…

Чудо? Или сверхъестественная выносливость, о которой оба даже не подозревали? Дженсен закашлялся, давясь истерическим смехом: поместить бы нас в эпицентр ядерного взрыва, подумал он, и посмотрели бы, кто кого…  
Впрочем, испытывать себя на прочность дальше не хотелось. И проклятая муть перед глазами не хотела рассеиваться.

-Джей… где мы?

-Считай, в раю, - усмехнулся Джаред где-то над головой. – Если учесть, из какого ада я тебя вытащил…

-Как тебе удалось?

-Повезло… Стена не рухнула, встала наискосок, и нас не завалило. Я прокопал проход и вытащил тебя… Ты не дышал. Но я знал, что ты жив.

-Прокопал? – Дженсен почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает огромный горький ком и вместе с ним – затапливающая сердце бесконечная благодарность. – Как?... Чем, Джей?...

-Руками, чем… - Джаред усмехнулся, и Эклз потянулся к его ладони, лежащей на груди, ухватил, потащил к губам и, замирая, вобрал в рот кончики пальцев. Вкус земли и крови. Подушечки содраны до мяса. Он застонал и прижал ладонь Джареда к своей щеке.

-Ты упорный сукин сын… Больно?

-Нет.

И что-то в ровном голосе Джареда было такое… странное, что Дженсен, превозмогая слабость и выкашливая из лёгких остатки пыли, попытался сесть. Джаред поддержал его под спину – мягко, но крепко, и Эклз принял сидячее положение, привалившись к его груди.

Свет. Чёрт, как много света. Глаза слезятся, невозможно смотреть. И запах моря – снова этот густой, влажный, терпкий запах соли и гниющих водорослей. Океан, должно быть, совсем близко…

-Где мы?

-На краю света.

Это хорошо. Значит, тут безопасно. Вряд ли кто-то добровольно отправится на край света…

-Дженс?

-М-м… - он уплывал в сонную сладкую дрёму, надеясь, что когда проснётся, то увидит всё. Увидит Джареда. Джея…

-Дженс, давай… Вот так… Это поможет. – К губам Эклза прижалось тёплое запястье, он бессознательно мазнул языком по коже и почувствовал яркий насыщенный медный вкус. Да, Джей говорил ещё тогда, миллион лет назад, до Большого Взрыва… Это лекарство. Он давал ему, Дженсену, кровь, когда было плохо, и становилось лучше. И сейчас…

Эклз глотал, захлёбываясь, и перед глазами медленно таяла тошнотворная муть, мир обретал не только свет, но и резкость, глубину, краски… вытаивали из тумана далёкие горы, поле выжженной травы, дорога вдалеке… Он собирал языком драгоценные капли, прижимая к себе руку Джареда, видел край запылённого рукава его дурацкой клетчатой рубашки и чувствовал, как уходит проклятая слабость, как золотой свет заполняет вены, разливаясь по телу мощной тёплой волной, и знал – твёрдо знал, - что плачет, но не стыдится этого. Слёзы вычерчивали жгучие дорожки на запылённых щеках, капали на предплечье Джареда, но тот молчал, только легко обнимал свободной рукой за плечи. Молчал и дышал в унисон с Дженсеном, как единое целое. А потом мягко отнял запястье и тряхнул рукой, опуская рукав, закрывая рану.

И Дженсен повернулся к нему.

Джаред сидел, привалившись спиной к бетонному обломку, косо вошедшему в землю после взрыва. Земля вокруг была усеяна серыми осколками и разворочена, обнажая тёмные пласты жирного грунта. Холм, в котором было убежище, исчез.  
Но Дженсен заметил всё это лишь мельком, отметил краем сознания, полностью сконцентрировав внимание на Джареде. Тот сидел, устало опустив голову, кожа серая от пыли, волосы – будто седые… и Эклз провёл по ним рукой, стирая налёт. Чёлка прилипла ко лбу, слишком длинная, закрывает глаза… На первый взгляд – ни переломов, ни явных ран, даже ссадин немного. Регенерация, вот как это называется.

-Джей, - позвал Дженсен мягко, - посмотри на меня.

И лицо Джареда дрогнуло, исказилось, сморщилось как от боли, когда Эклз мягко обхватил его ладонями и потянул вверх. Порыв горячего ветра ударил, отбросил пряди спутанных волос, и Дженсен потрясённо уставился в глаза Джареда, ещё не понимая, что произошло, почему вместо зрачков и многоцветной радужки перед ним – мутные золотистые пятна, почему белки залиты кровью, а взгляд… да нет никакого взгляда.

Ещё не веря своим глазам, Дженсен рывком повернул лицо Джареда к ослепительному солнцу, сползающему за холмы на западе. И оцепенел.

-Да, Дженс, - отозвался Джаред устало и сделал дурацкую попытку улыбнуться. – Я действительно ни хрена не вижу.

## ***

  
_Ему снился яркий красивый мир. Просторные улицы, блестящие автомобили, витрины магазинов, украшенные к Рождеству, пёстрые зонтики уличных кафе, фонтан с золотыми рыбками, которые весело плескались в прозрачной воде. Детская площадка в парке - корабль с алыми парусами, качели из покрышек, верёвочная лестница, яркая пластиковая горка. Пляж на берегу залива - белоснежный, солнечный... брызги прибоя долетают до брошенных на песке полотенец и подстилок._

_И - ни души. Ни на улицах, ни в парке, ни на пляже._

_Мир прекрасный, но мёртвый._

_И только они с Джаредом бредут по полосе прибоя, босиком, загребая холодную океанскую воду. Солёный ветер треплет волосы Джея, разлохмачивая их ещё больше, и он улыбается, сощурив глаза на солнце. Город принадлежит только им. Им двоим. Это совсем не страшно, а даже приятно - иметь в собственности целый маленький мир._

_Джаред останавливается, раскидывает руки, и Дженсену кажется, что он сейчас взлетит. Но тот медленно падает на спину, в чистую тёмную воду океана, и волны смыкаются над ним, как края большого одеяла. Дженсен видит лицо Джареда сквозь толщу воды - оно светится, у губ колышутся пузырьки воздуха, глаза открыты и в них - золото закатного солнца._

_А потом он медленно идёт ко дну, и Дженсен не может пошевельнуться. Только смотрит и понимает, что беззвучно плачет._

Он проснулся рывком, содрогаясь от слёз, и поспешно вытер лицо тыльной стороной руки, хотя понимал, что Джаред всё равно не видит. Сквозь раздёрнутые занавески лился солнечный свет и сильно пахло морем - пляж начинался практически от ступенек крыльца маленькой виллы, каким-то чудом уцелевшей при ударе. Даже занавески остались, обветшавшие за двадцать лет, выцветшие, но такие... уютные. Правильные. Словно напоминание о той, бывшей жизни.

Джаред сидел на краю кровати, лицом к окну, спиной к Дженсену. Солнечные блики играли на обнажённой коже, и это было так красиво, что Эклз, не задумываясь, провёл ладонью по широкой спине, очертил пальцем выпуклости мышц, скользнул вдоль позвоночника вниз. Джаред вздрогнул.

\- Щекотно, - глухим голосом проговорил он.

\- Прости, - Дженсен перекатился на бок, сел рядом. Джаред молча "смотрел" в окно, на бесконечную океанскую гладь, на белый песок, на ржавый остов корабля, вросший в отмель. Его глаза отливали тёмным золотом, радужки без зрачков были похожи на тусклые монетки.

С того дня, как они выбрались из разрушенного взрывом убежища, прошёл месяц. Они провели его на этой маленькой вилле, и каждый день был похож на предыдущий - под равномерный рокот прибоя монотонно текли часы вынужденного безделья. Им больше не нужно было никуда идти. Пустой мир казался огромным заброшенным домом, из которого не было выхода, и они маялись, запертые в пространстве, сотканном из воды, солнца, воздуха и песка. 

Первое время они надеялись, что Джаред потерял зрение от сильного удара и всё восстановится, когда пройдёт сотрясение, но ничего не произошло. Джаред был здоров, силён, все повреждения, полученные им во время взрыва, прошли за рекордно короткое время, но зрение так и не вернулось. В первую ночь, когда они набрели на эту виллу, Дженсен лёг на пыльную кровать и притянул к себе Джареда. Они легли лицом друг к другу, и Дженсен аккуратно рассёк себе кожу в том месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Ему не было больно, не было страшно - он чувствовал лишь бесконечную усталость и почти болезненную нежность, когда Джаред прильнул губами к ране, высасывая кровь. Он придерживал лохматый затылок, глядя в черноту ночи за окном, Джей обнимал его, крепко прижимая к себе, и этом объятии воедино сплелись отчаяние, страх и безумная надежда. Когда всё закончилось, золото в глазах Дженсена медленно померкло, но радужки Джареда оставались всё такими же - бессмысленными, пустыми, тусклыми. 

Подождём, сказал тогда Дженсен. Слишком сильное повреждение. Нужно время.

Они уснули, прижавшись друг к другу, овеваемые потоками стылого влажного воздуха из распахнутого окна, а утром Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел спящего носом в подушку Джареда. И его неудержимо потащило к нему, буквально впечатало в сонное расслабленное тело... Дженсен, задыхаясь, прижал к себе Джареда, переплёл руки, спутал ноги, потёрся бёдрами, чувствуя, как внутри медленно раскрывается кровавый цветок безумного вожделения, и прильнул к губам, с готовностью раскрывшимся ему навстречу. 

Он чувствовал каждый изгиб длинного горячего тела, прижатого к его спине. Ощущал тугую плоть, касающуюся его ягодиц. Вздрагивал от жадных поцелуев, которыми Джаред осыпал его плечи, слышал сбивчивый шёпот и не понимал ни слова, но, доверяя, отдавался с жадностью изголодавшегося зверя. И когда легкая боль прострелила шею, и горячие губы прижались к открывшейся ране, Дженсен почувствовал, как золотой, ослепительно яркий поток вливается в тело Джареда, окружаяя их обоих нестерпимым сиянием, даря самый яркий, самый чистый в мире экстаз. Он выгнулся, принимая в себя мужчину - в первый раз в жизни, совершенно не задумываясь над тем, правильно ли это... он слишком многое делал в последнее время, что вообще никак не укладывалось в рамки разумного, и из всех возможных "зол" это было самым приятным. Самым нужным. Им обоим.

Они бродили по полосе прибоя, чаще - молча, но в этом молчании сквозила пронзительная нежность. Дженсен совершенно не представлял, что способен на такое; словно боль Джареда послужила катализатором взрыва абсолютно неведомых Эклзу чувств, которые в его прежнем мире ценились едва ли не меньше, чем патроны, вода и противогазы. Он не мог себе представить, что там - тогда - был бы способен вот так... с кем-нибудь... неважно, с мужчиной или с женщиной; только здесь, в этом диком, обезлюдевшем, потерянном мире всё случилось само собой - словно назло обстоятельствам. Или по велению их природы. Или ещё по какой-то неведомой причине.

Дженсен не хотел вдаваться в размышления. Он просто брал Джареда за руку, садился рядом с ним на раскалённый песок и рассказывал. Про свою прежнюю жизнь, про Опоссума и Шелли, про Десяточку, про Дэннил, про то, какое яркое сегодня солнце, про цвет воды в волнах прилива, про ржавый каркас корабля, вросший в берег и напоминающий скелет огромного кита... Да, бывали мгновения, когда нельзя было молчать, и приходилось без умолку изливать на Джареда воспоминания вперемешку с неуклюжими описаниями окружающего мира, только чтобы тот не начинал вдруг задыхаться и зажимать ладонями, испачканными в песке, свои невидящие глаза.

Дни походили один на другой - как две капли океанской воды. Они гуляли, молчали и говорили, купались в пронзительно ледяной воде, занимались любовью... на теле Дженсена прибавилось ран, которые быстро затягивались и так же легко открывались навстречу жадному рту Джареда. Но лечение всё чаще казалось Эклзу больше приятным, чем полезным, и это угнетало. Один раз он поделился осторожными предположениями с Джаредом, но тот пожал плечами: он не знал иного лекарства, он не чувствовал никаких положительных перемен, и ему, судя по всему, медленно становилось плевать на всё.

Чтобы хоть как-то вывести его из тягостного состояния, Дженсен раскопал в залежах хлама на чердаке несколько запылённых, буквально рассыпающихся в руках книг и начал читать Джареду вслух, каждый день, в одно и то же время, игнорируя слабые попытки увильнуть. Он даже пел - хрипло, не слишком умело и в основном какие-то дурацкие детские песенки, которые неожиданно всплывали из глубин памяти, как наивные напоминания о том, что утеряно навсегда. Часто они ложились спать прямо на берегу - не чувствуя ни холода, ни пронзительной сырости; лежали, соприкасаясь только плечами и пальцами рук, или сжимали друг друга в объятиях, образуя жаркий нервный узел переплетённых тел. 

Звёзды казались огромными. Ночь - бесконечной. А жизнь навсегда разделилась на до и после.

Дженсен тряхнул головой, отгоняя сон. Джаред всё так же неподвижно сидел на кровати, сгорбив плечи. Последнее время он всё чаще замыкался, уходил в себя, в свою глухую черноту. Лицо казалось пустым.

\- Идём, - сказал Эклз, вставая. - Там солнце. Поплаваем... Я помню, как мы в детстве с мамой ходили на пляж. У меня был мяч... полосатый такой. И я прыгал на волнах. И ни хрена не знал, что через семнадцать лет буду делать то же самое. 

Джаред медленно поднялся, словно нехотя; отросшая чёлка закрывала глаза, золотилась на солнце. Он направился к двери и вдруг замер, как будто поражённый внезапной мыслью. 

\- Дженс...

Эклз машинально скатывал пляжный коврик. Вскинул голову:

\- Что? Джей?

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне, как тебя любили в твоём Убежище? Как выделяли из толпы остальных... как этот твой... Шелли... тебя прочил в наследники...

\- Да, - Дженсен нахмурился. - Прекрасно помню. А что такое?

\- А про Дэннил... это правда? 

\- Что я с ней спал? Правда. Шелли дико хотел внучка. Джей, вот только не...

\- Блядь, - вдруг сказал Джаред, с размаху садясь на порог распахнутой двери. Эклз подлетел, ухватил за плечо, заглянул в пустые золотые глаза.

\- Джей?

\- Она забеременела? 

\- Дэннил? - глупо переспросил Дженсен. - Ну вроде да, а что ты...

Внезапно - то ли благодаря выражению лица Джареда, то ли по собственному наитию - на него лавиной обрушилось осознание того, что он только что сказал. Его прежняя жизнь казалась сейчас настолько бессмысленной и далёкой, что он совершенно забыл об этом. О своём вынужденном отцовстве. О Дэннил. О продолжении рода маленькой коммуны в далёком Дипвелле.

\- Чёрт, - прошептал Дженсен, леденея от внезапной мысли и считав собственный ужас с искажённых черт лица Джареда. - Она же... я... блядь, Джей, мой ребёнок... он...

Он никак не мог заставить себя это произнести. Ему помог Джаред.

\- Да, - глухо сказал он. - Твой ребёнок - это не продолжение вашего рода. Это его смерть.

## ***

Дженсен попытался усмехнуться, но рот стянуло сухим и горьким, так что получилось не очень. Воображение услужливо нарисовало ему младенца, пожирающего отчаянно вопящих взрослых беззубым ртом, рвущего плоть тонкими крохотными пальчиками, и это было настолько же мерзко, насколько совершенно неправдоподобно. Он кашлянул, маскируя неуклюжий смешок. Джаред хмурился, губы сжаты, на скулах играют желваки.

\- Ты знаешь не хуже меня, чем это грозит твоим людям.

\- Моим людям... - повторил Дженсен. - Если учесть, что я больше не в команде, то какого хрена я обязан печься об их безопасности?

Говорил, но понимал, что это чистая бравада. Лица его парней из Убежища, Шелли, Опоссума с потрясающей отчётливостью всплыли в его памяти, а потом их оттеснило лицо Дэннил, милое и нежное, в обрамлении рыжих волос. Должно быть, ребёнок уже родился. Плоть от плоти его, Дженсена Эклза, маленький монстр... Интересно, успели ли он как-то проявить свою натуру, или чудовищный микс человеческих и мутировавших генов позволял надолго отсрочить первую вспышку агрессии? Господи, сколько же ему... месяц? Два?

Дженсен застонал, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Покачался взад-вперёд, сидя на краю кровати. Джаред безжалостно наблюдал за ним своими пустыми золотыми глазами, не трогал, не пытался утешить, и где-то в глубине души Эклза шевельнулось горькое чувство обиды: мало того, что благодаря Джареду он влип во всю эту бесконечную историю, пережил массу неприятных ощущений, едва не погиб (ну хорошо, не совсем из-за Джареда, но всё же...), так ещё и при появлении новых неприятностей этот лохматый чёрт не желает проявить ни капли сочувствия. Впервые за время, проведённое здесь, на побережье, Дженсен по-настоящему обозлился. Беспомощно, по-детски, понимая, что злись не злись, а ничего не изменится. Они нужны друг другу, связаны друг с другом - теперь уже точно на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- И что ты предлагаешь делать? - уныло пробурчал он, не отнимая рук от лица.

Джаред встал, заслоняя яркий солнечный свет, льющийся из окна на постель. Дженсен раздвинул пальцы и покосился на чётко обрисованный тёмный силуэт. Идеальное человекоподобное существо.

\- Мы должны забрать его.

В голосе Джареда сквозило фальшивое спокойствие, словно он изо всех сил притворялся, чтобы не выдать куда более потаённые мысли. Дженсен достаточно выучил богатую мимику своего пожизненного партнёра и любовника, чтобы понять, что тот пытается что-то скрыть.

\- А ну-ка сядь, - мрачно потребовал он и потянул Джареда за руку, принуждая опуститься рядом с собой на кровать. Пружины жалобно запели. Золотые глаза мёртво уставились на Дженсена.

\- Мы должны его забрать, - повторил Джаред, куснул губы.

\- К чему спешка, я не понимаю? - Дженсен положил ладонь на голое колено, поросшее золотистыми волосками, сжал успокаивающе. - Ребёнку ну... месяца два от силы. Если что и проявится, то позже. Может, даже совсем нескоро, если учесть, что его мать - обыкновенный человек.

\- Морган тоже много чего предполагал, - отозвался Джаред глухо. - И просчитался.

\- Послушай, - Дженсен снова начал раздражаться. - Если постоянно напрягаться из-за того, что мы в любой момент можем выкинуть какую-нибудь хрень, то можно с ума сойти. Если уж Морган не сумел просчитать всё, так и нам с тобой это тем более не под силу. Давай успокоимся и просто поживём... просто побудем здесь, Джаред. Или пойдём ещё куда-нибудь, Флорида большая...Куда бы тебе хотелось? На север?

\- Дженс, пожалуйста... - голос Джареда звучал глухо. - Ты же должен понимать...

\- С чего вдруг ты так переживаешь за людей, а, Джей? - Дженсен склонился к нему, и Джаред чуть подался назад, инстинктивно увеличивая расстояние. - Или рассчитываешь на неплохую кормовую базу лет через десять?

Прозвучало жутко, но Эклз понимал: доля правды в этом есть, да ещё какая... Джаред не возражал, но и не соглашался - сидел, опустив голову и занавесив лицо отросшими прядями волос, выгоревших на солнце. Дженсен раздражённо встал, подошёл к окну и уставился на волны, размеренно набегающие на прибрежный песок - начинался прилив. Скоро океан пожрёт полоску берега, подберётся почти вплотную к их дому, равнодушный, безразличный ко всему, неумолимый как время, которое по-прежнему текло размеренно и неспешно. Дженсен дыхнул на стекло, мазнул пальцем по мутному пятну.

\- Ты твёрдо уверен? - спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

Смешок. Золотые глаза в упор, жгут спину невидящим взглядом.

\- А у тебя есть варианты? Хоть какое-то разнообразие в этой чёртовой скукоте, Дженсен.

И снова - лёгкий проблеск фальши в голосе.

\- И как ты надеешься провернуть дело? - Дженсен снова подышал на стекло, нарисовал солнце с кривыми лучами. - Просто явиться в Убежище, вынести всех подчистую, забрать ребёнка и... В чём тогда смысл? Ты не сможешь удержаться. Я - тоже не смогу. Какая разница, от чьей руки погибнут люди? Вопрос времени - и только.

\- Ты выманишь их, - сказал Джаред незнакомым тяжёлым голосом. - В крайнем случае умрут только те, кто принесёт нам ребёнка.

Он так легко об этом говорил, словно это пара пустяков - разорвать в клочки пару человек, среди которых вполне могли оказаться те, кого Дженсен хорошо знал. Его захлестнула бессильная злоба, кулаки сжались, ногти впились в ладони. Нарисованное на мутном стекле солнце медленно таяло.

\- Почему сейчас, Джей?

Тихий смешок. Шорох покрывала - Джаред лёг, вытянул ноги, забросил руки за голову. Дженсен обернулся. Закатное солнце, бьющее сквозь пыльное стекло, мягкими сияющими мазками ложилось на смуглую кожу обнажённого тела, совершенного, безупречного, таящего в себе смертельную опасность. Словно почувствовал взгляд Эклза, Джаред медленно повернул голову, и на его губах распустилась усмешка, которую Дженсен не узнавал. Не то чтобы она была холодной, или жестокой, или неприятной... нет, она просто делала знакомое до последней чёрточки лицо абсолютно чужим.

\- Иди сюда, - хриплым голосом позвал Джаред.

Дженсен подошёл, остановился у края кровати. Джаред протянул руку, нащупал ладонь Эклза, подтянул к губам и вобрал в рот кончики пальцев. Прикусил больно, до крови. Дженсен дёрнулся.

\- Время принимать лекарство, - прошептал Джаред невнятно.

\- Вот помогало бы оно ещё, - отозвался Дженсен. Голова привычно закружилась, по телу растекалось приятное золотое тепло. Язык Джареда вылизывал его пальцы, губы поднялись выше, и Эклз закрыл глаза, ожидая привычной горячей вспышки боли. Он так и стоял рядом с кроватью, позволяя Джареду, который приподнялся на локте, почти грубо высасывать кровь из прокушенного запястья. Руку простреливало тягучими судорогами, сладкими, долгими... Дженсен покачнулся, не удержал равновесие и завалился на кровать, тут же оказавшись под горячим влажным телом Джареда. Лба Эклза коснулись пряди волос, золотые глаза уставились в зелёные, отражаясь в них крохотными яркими сполохами.

Окровавленный рот накрыл губы Дженсена, и он ощутил на языке вкус собственной крови. Джаред провёл кончиками пальцев по раскрытой ладони Эклза, размазывая тягучую тёмную жидкость, протянул длинную полосу по руке к локтю.

\- Пусть я ни хрена не вижу, - хриплым шёпотом. - Но может быть, благодаря этому я чувствую...

Дженсен запрокинул голову, позволил Джареду медленно вылизать шею под подбородком, подбираясь к бьющейся жилке. На облупившемся потолке догорали последние лучи закатного солнца.

\- Ты ответишь мне?

Джаред вскинул голову, с губ капнуло. Дженсен почувствовал, как горячая капля сползает с его груди по боку, медленно и щекотно.

\- Ты раньше не был таким разговорчивым.

Эклз заёрзал, выбираясь из-под тяжёлого тела. Джаред откатился, лёг на бок, подпирая рукой голову, зарывшись пальцами в густые спутанные волосы. Дженсен уставился в потолок.

\- Не нравится мне всё это, - проговорил он в пустоту.

Джаред согласно кивнул, слизнул кровь с губ.

\- Мне тоже, можешь поверить. И знаешь, я вовсе не поэтому хочу, чтобы твои люди выжили. В конце концов Землю нужно заселять. И не такими, как мы. - Он усмехнулся, потянулся, провёл кончиками пальцев по груди Дженсена. Тот перехватил его руку, погладил.

\- Тогда, может быть, не стоит спешить?

\- Мне скучно, - Джаред лениво повёл ладонью ниже, и Дженсен вздрогнул, закрывая глаза от удовольствия. - Я не хочу бесцельно торчать тут. И в другое место перебираться не хочу. - Он наклонился и легко провёл губами по щеке Эклза. - Давай поиграем в настоящую семью, а, Дженс? Обзаведёмся ребёнком, научим его жить... Книжки будешь ему читать... Папаша...

\- Чушь не пори, - Дженсен отпихнул Джареда локтём, отвернулся. - Ему сейчас пара месяцев всего. Даже если нам удастся... в чём я сильно сомневаюсь... забрать его из Убежища, то он у нас с голоду помрёт.

\- Не помрёт, - промурлыкал Джаред, вытянув руку через плечо Дженсена и покачав перед его носом окровавленными пальцами.

\- Ты охуел совсем! - вскинулся Эклз.

Джаред ткнулся губами в шею, потеребил короткие волоски на загривке.

\- Тебе прекрасно известно, что я прав.

\- Господи, - застонал Дженсен. - Ну почему именно я?

Он зарылся лицом во влажную подушку, отдающую затхлостью. Последний луч солнца провалился в океан, и земля погрузилась в беззвёздный мрак. Шум волн доносился словно издалека, тихий и убаюкивающий. Как было бы здорово, думал Дженсен, уснуть и пробудиться на своей узкой армейской койке, под свирепый разнос Опоссума, и никогда в жизни не знать ничего про “поколение after”, Джеффри Моргана и его двадцать семь чёртовых детишек, убежище мутантов под Орландо и, самое главное, не иметь с этим всем ничего общего.

Кроме Джареда.

Наверное.

Он сам толком не понимал, связывает их лишь физическая тяга, обоюдная нужда друг в друге, или всё переросло в нечто большее, о чём говорить и даже думать было крайне неловко: одно дело - трахаться и “лечиться” по взаимному согласию, и совсем другое - по-настоящему... любить.

Дженсен глубже вжал лицо в подушку. Чёрт знает что. Джаред, лохматый золотоглазый придурок, одержимый идиотскими идеями, несчастный, неприкаянный, изнывающий от безделья... Интересно, как понять, что любишь, если никогда в жизни не испытывал такого чувства? И спросить ведь не у кого...

Или всему виной осознание того, что они одни в целом мире могут дать друг другу всё, не поплатившись за это жизнью?

Сложно всё, как всё сложно... Дженсен перевернулся на спину, разгорячённое лицо овеял прохладный ветерок. Джаред посапывал рядом - не спал, щека утоплена в подушку, сквозь пряди волос поблёскивает прищуренный глаз.

\- Дже-е-енсе-е-ен, - протянул он.

\- Ты сам как дитё малое, ей-богу, - раздражённо буркнул Эклз.

\- Давай прямо завтра? - Лицо Джареда внезапно просияло, словно Дженсен сделал ему настоящий подарок. - А план обсудим по пути.

Дженсен провалился в сон с мыслью, что в поведении Джареда, в его восторге было что-то такое... скользкое и неправильное... но мало ли что может привидеться утомлённому мозгу, который давно отвык глубоко анализировать происходящее. Джаред привалился горячим боком, засопел ровнее, и Эклз уткнулся губами в шею под мокрыми завитками волос, потёрся носом и вырубился, отмахнувшись от невнятных мыслей.

## ***

Что-то тяжёлое переминалось по груди, отчаянно вдавливаясь в кожу, и Дженсен, задыхаясь, открыл глаза, попытался столкнуть наваждение и уткнулся пальцами в мягкую тёплую шерсть. Сердце ухнуло в пятки, перед глазами промелькнуло видение перепуганного Каса, исчезающего в траве; с тех пор он больше не появлялся, и Дженсен с Джаредом уже смирились с этой утратой. Но сейчас в темноте перед лицом Эклза вспыхнули жёлтым кошачьи глаза, и Дженсен, едва не заорав от радости, стиснул кота в объятиях - тот недовольно зашипел и выпустил когти. 

Джаред сонно завозился рядом, приподнялся на локте.

\- Что за...

\- Кас вернулся, - Дженсен свалил с себя недовольного кота, прижал к матрасу, зарывшись пальцами в густую светлую шерсть.

Джаред издал невнятный звук, протянул руку, вцепился в холку Каса - тот практически сразу же сменил гнев на милость, прекратил выкручиваться и довольно заурчал. Пальцы Дженсена сплелись с пальцами Джареда, запутавшись в шерсти, по которой скользили лунные блики.

\- С ним всё в порядке? - спросил Джаред хрипло.

Эклз внимательно осмотрел расслабившегося кота.

\- На вид - в полном.

\- Где тебя носило? - Джаред нагнулся к уху Каса. - Мы думали, ты - всё...

Кот мяукнул, перевернулся на спину, подставил под ладонь Джареда пушистый живот. Дженсен лежал, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел, как его личный золотоглазый демон нежно поглаживает блудного Каса. Было в этой картинке что-то такое... мирное, что ли... как если бы они по-настоящему жили здесь, на берегу океана, в то время, когда мир ещё не рухнул в огненную пропасть, и ничто не предвещало скорой беды. Они вдвоём - и Кас. Катались бы на сёрфах, бегали по вечерам, босыми пятками шлёпая по полосе прибоя, запускали фейерверки, жарили барбекю на заднем дворе... Вот только хрен знает, смогли бы они ужиться бок о бок, будучи совершенно обыкновенным людьми, и встретились бы вообще, если уж на то пошло...

Джаред словно почуял, что Дженсен разглядывает его, поднял голову, сдул с лица пряди волос.

\- Ты чего?

\- Да так, - ответил Эклз. - Ничего. Ты на сёрфе никогда не катался?

\- Пробовал в детстве, перед Катастрофой, - чуть помедлив, отозвался Джаред. - Ни хрена не получилось.

\- Я видел на чердаке доски, - Дженсен лёг на спину, закинул руки за голову. Кас прижался к нему тёплым боком, продолжая урчать. - Может быть, останемся и научимся? Вроде бы они ещё пригодны...

\- У нас ещё будет возможность, - мягко сказал Джаред. - У нас с тобой куча времени впереди, Дженсен.

\- Угу, - отозвался Эклз, разглядывая пляску теней на потолке. - Если в один прекрасный день мы не сожрём друг друга. Или совершим коллективное самоубийство, когда в башке перемкнёт. О каком будущем вообще можно говорить, в нашем-то случае? Один выход - жить сегодняшним днём...

\- Так ты свихнёшься раньше, чем думаешь, - Джаред провёл кончиками пальцев по руке Дженсена, щекотно, легко, словно пёрышком коснулся. - Если будешь всё время мусолить эту мысль. Я прав?

\- Прав, - мрачно согласился Эклз.

Кас мяукнул, словно подтверждая слова Джареда.

\- Пойдём, когда рассветёт, - проговорил тот. 

\- Спи, - безнадёжно сказал Дженсен. - Завтра разберёмся.

Джаред тут же подполз ближе, вмяв недовольно мяукнувшего Каса между их телами, забросил руку на грудь Дженсена и практически сразу послушно уснул, как по команде. Или притворился... впрочем, неважно. Эклз знал, что остаток ночи ему точно не спать - лежал и таращился в потолок, считая лунные трещины. Слишком много всего... Гибель Моргана, смерть всех остальных, слепота Джареда, возвращение Каса, Дэннил и его сын... или дочь... Хотелось трусливо сбежать, укрыться от всего этого - сопоставимого по масштабам с Катастрофой, только что не в мире, а в мозгу Дженсена. Джаред ведь ни хрена не отступится, думал он, чувствуя рядом с собой размеренно дышащее длинное горячее тело. Если втемяшил в башку, уйдёт - не с ним, так один. И плевать, что слепой. Почему-то Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред не так уж беспомощен - как будто бы включились какие-то скрытые резервы его организма: чутьё, осязание, возможно, даже что-то вроде внутреннего зрения... Эклз знал, что не сможет отпустить его одного. Никогда в жизни не сможет. И это бесило, раздражало, как дырка на месте выпавшего зуба, куда всё время лезешь языком, нащупывая кровавую червоточину - и больно, и до странности приятно. 

Джаред вздохнул во сне, придвинулся ещё ближе, и Кас недовольно вскинул голову. Поднялся, переступая мягкими лапами, сиганул во мрак. Дженсен отвернулся, лёг на бок, чувствуя, как тёплая ладонь Джареда привычно обхватывает его поперёк груди, а губы утыкаются в шею. Чужой, незнакомый, странный - и одновременно самый близкий человек на этой разорённой планете. Дженсен задумался, почему до сих пор так безоглядно доверял ему - возмущался, ругался, но шёл туда, куда вёл Джаред, особенно не сопротивляясь. Или такое слепое взаимное доверие - это тоже часть его новой натуры, наряду с сексуальным влечением и периодической жаждой крови? Что на самом деле он знает о Джареде, кроме того, что тот - результат чудовищного и провального эксперимента доктора Моргана? О чем на самом деле думает этот лохматый придурок, когда смотрит на Дженсена пустыми золотыми глазами и улыбается так, как только он умеет - чуть вкось, белоснежно, с ямочками... И так ли это важно вообще?

Дженсен устал думать. Уж что-что, а лень, похоже, стала неотъемлемой частью его существа, и это тоже раздражало. Но делать что-либо с этой проблемой было неохота. Замкнутый круг. Жизнь в затканном солнцем мире, под размеренный шум океана... Мечта, а не жизнь. Любой разленится, зная, что торопиться некуда, если не брать в расчёт возможный облом в виде очередной мутации.

Джаред так не думал. Поэтому и подорвался - найти, забрать... На кой чёрт им этот ребёнок? Дженсен детей побаивался, тем более таких крохотных. Тем более - чудовищ.

В голове лениво свербила одна-единственная мысль, которую никак не удавалось ухватить. Что-то неприятное, раздражающее, можно сказать, страшноватое, даже если не думать о возможных жертвах со стороны людей. В принципе, Джаред был прав. Выманить, подцепить на крючок, убедить - всё это теперь давалось ещё легче, чем раньше. Но всё равно - отделаться от мерзкого чувства под названием “что-то-во-всём-этом-не-так” не удавалось.

Кончилось всё тем, что Эклз осторожно выпутался из объятий Джареда, встал и вышел на веранду, опоясывающую их дом. В ноздри ударил солёный ветер. Лунная дорожка покачивалась на воде как брошенная кем-то золотистая лента. Мир окутывала безжизненная тишина, плотная, как ватное одеяло. Сквозь неё не могли пробиться ни шум волн, ни посвист ветра в дырявой крыше, ни шелест травы, растущей чуть дальше, в дюнах. Луна казалась огромной и опасной, как нависший над головой булыжник.

Дженсен спустился с подгнивших ступеней и почти сразу ощутил босыми ступнями обжигающий холод воды. Не спеша побрёл вглубь, пока волны не начали захлёстывать бока, грудь... И тогда оттолкнулся от дна и поплыл, широкими размашистыми гребками, отфыркиваясь как тюлень. Оказавшись на лунной дорожке, Дженсен перевернулся на спину, лениво пошевеливая конечностями, распластался, опустив затылок в воду и слыша приглушённый гулкий плеск в ушах. 

Джаред.

Что я чувствую, чёрт тебя дери?

Я что - люблю тебя, что ли? Если внутри меня всё сжимается при мысли, что с тобой что-то случится, если я начинаю дрожать и задыхаться от наслаждения, прикасаясь к тебе, если я готов смотреть на тебя часами и слушать твой голос, если во всём этом есть что-то запредельное, дикое, животное, нежное и совершенно не похожее на то, что испытывал раньше? 

Вода плеснула, громко и гулко. Дженсен подгрёб руками, уставившись на луну.

Я что - люблю тебя, что ли, если готов отправиться за тобой в абсурдное путешествие, которое так или иначе обагрится кровью?

Эклз закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его тело плавно поднимается и опускается вместе с дыханием океана, словно он был невесомым пёрышком, оброненным чайкой. Но только вот на душе было тяжело, как никогда.

## ***

Они вышли из дома, когда рассвет едва-едва занялся, и дюны окрасились в нежный золотисто-розовый цвет. Дженсен облачился в свою старую форму – потрёпанные защитные штаны, ободранные берцы, майку, прихватил куртку – скорее по привычке, потому что реально понимал: не пригодится. Тело практически не чувствовало ни холода, ни изнуряющей жары… никак не реагировало на температурные контрасты, только вот на горячего, как нагретый солнцем камень, Джареда отзывалось моментально. Удивительно.

Джаред в своей заношенной клетчатой рубашке, расстёгнутой до половины, и в джинсах выглядел совершенно, по идиотски мирно, если бы не рукоятка тяжёлого пистолета, засунутая за пояс и оттягивающая его так, что виднелся выступ тазовой косточки, и не нож, пристёгнутый к бедру в вытертом кожаном чехле. Дженсен вооружился только дозиметром (на всякий пожарный) и своим верным пистолетом, который, по примеру Джареда, запихал за ремень штанов.

Рюкзак они набили консервами – без разбору, еда почти утратила вкус, так что им было всё равно, чем утолять голод, - и запихали объёмную фляжку с водой. Сверху Дженсен засунул обтрёпанное одеяло – чтобы хотя бы ночевать с комфортом. Джаред не мог этого видеть, но затягивая завязки рюкзака и случайно коснувшись пальцами шерсти, не удержался от ухмылки. Дженсен несильно пихнул его в бок.

\- Ну а что… - голос Джареда был – сама невинность. – Идти-то долго.

И это оказалось правдой. Оба были выносливее, чем обычные люди, причём намного, но всё же после марш-броска по шоссе миль в пятнадцать длиной Дженсен заявил, что устал, и уселся на растрескавшийся асфальт. Джаред тут же подлез под бок, с готовностью подставил запястье. Эклз отмахнулся, угодив по Касу, который вынюхивал что-то на обочине, и кот раздражённо мяукнул.

\- Давай обсудим кое-что, - Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, который притёрся плечом, невыносимо жёг своим теплом сквозь два слоя одежды. – Если я почти смирился с твоей прихотью заполучить моего ребёнка, то давай хотя бы обговорим детали. Как ты собираешься выкрасть его с минимальными жертвами? – Эклз специально поднажал на слово «минимальными», и Джаред хмыкнул, обдумывая.

\- Всё просто, - наконец сказал он. – Ты дашь им о себе знать. Подкинешь записку, например.

\- «Привет, я Дженсен Эклз, я восстал из мёртвых и хочу забрать своего ребёнка, а иначе вас всех постигнет страшное проклятие», так, что ли?

Джаред рассмеялся, ткнувшись лбом в плечо Дженсена.

\- Как вариант. Но лучше вытащить кого-то, кого ты хорошо знаешь, на разговор снаружи. Подальше от убежища. Возможно, ты сумеешь продержаться минут пять, чтобы передать условия и показать, насколько серьёзно ты настроен.

Эклз хмыкнул.

\- То есть никакого вранья? Два мутанта-кровопийцы разнесут ваш дом по кирпичику и сожрут всех жителей, если не получат ребёнка? Звучит бредово. Я бы не поверил.

\- Я бы тоже, - признался Джаред. – Но чтобы поверили наверняка, ты должен доказать свою силу.

\- Как? Покусать посланника? – несмотря на серьёзность ситуации, Дженсен невольно фыркнул, представив, как впивается зубами в руку Опоссума. Рот неожиданно наполнился слюной, и Эклз сглотнул, ошарашенный. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло.

\- Это мы придумаем, - Джаред подманил к себе Каса, потрепал по загривку. – Можно устроить показательное нападение на ваших сталкеров, например. Я не призываю убивать, - он поднял ладонь, словно защищаясь. – Просто припугнуть. И… взять заложника. Точно. – Его лицо внезапно озарилось, и Дженсен подумал, какой же он красивый, просто невероятно… чёрт. – Баш на баш. Младенца за работоспособного мужика. Надо только выбрать парня поценнее для общества. Например…

\- Шелли. Блядь, Джаред, ты рассуждаешь об этом, как… как…

\- Как мутант, которому чуждо всё человеческое.

\- Но это же неправда! – неожиданно взвился Дженсен, шарахнув кулаком по раскалённому асфальту. Кас испуганно прянул в сторону. – Ты же нормальный… ты человек. Ты был человеком, когда мы встретились. Ты рассказывал мне о наших способностях так, как будто их нужно стыдиться… Ты переживал, ты меня оберегал, ты хотел спасти Моргана, помнишь?

\- Я и сейчас за тебя любого… - глухо проговорил Джаред, запнулся, замолчал.

\- Что? «Разорву в клочья»? Джей.

\- Может, я меняюсь, - он пожал плечами, но в голосе прозвучала фальшь. – Может, я превращаюсь в бездушное одержимое чудовище, которому насрать на всё остальное человечество. Вообще на всех выживших. Кроме одного. Кроме тебя.

\- Джей. Кому ты врёшь, мать твою?

Джаред тряхнул волосами, запрокинул лицо к солнцу, уставился в нестерпимое сияние невидящими глазами.

\- На самом деле это правда, - проговорил он ровно. – Я всегда был таким. Ну… разве что Моргана я действительно хотел спасти. Мне было наплевать на твоё Убежище, я готов был открыто войти туда и проложить себе дорогу по трупам, лишь бы найти тебя. Или дождаться, пока тебя накроет, и ты сам облегчишь мне задачу. Но у меня был приказ: никого не трогать. Пришлось извращаться с рацией, а потом без конца играть в жертву обстоятельств, чтобы ты поверил. Я тебя успокаивал, кормил, следил, чтобы ты умом не тронулся… Но это уже безо всяких приказов. Честно. Я когда тебя увидел… - Джаред запнулся, и Дженсен, оглушённый свалившейся на него правдой, даже не нашёлся, что сказать. – В общем, со мной никогда такого не было… чтобы с первого взгляда. Не просто трахаться и кормиться, понимаешь? Этим я и так занимался, в бункере. Но я не знал, что оно может быть… так. Так круто, - он растерянно улыбнулся. – Я по-прежнему плевать хотел на людей, на Убежище, но я никогда в жизни не позволю причинить тебе боль.

Джаред. Взволнованный, заботливый, с честными глазами и смешной чёлкой, постоянно падающей на лоб. “А ещё ты можешь... убивать”. Нежные, но крепкие и надёжные руки, поддерживающие Дженсена, когда того выворачивало в придорожную пыль. “Может быть, имело смысл начать всё сначала, по-честному”. Это он - о жизни на Земле. Или... о них?

И всё это время - их долгий переход через штат, те месяцы, проведённые на берегу океана, - он врал? Играл, притворялся, пряча под маской заботы и нежности свою расчётливую, холодную, циничную суть? Джаред, которому он, Дженсен Эклз, был готов довериться настолько, чтобы чуть ли не в любви признаться, чёрт побери?

“Я никогда в жизни не позволю причинить тебе боль”.

Снова ложь? Чудовищное нагромождение вранья на враньё, как шаткая постройка из камней - вроде на вид прочная, но чуть толкни - рассыплется. Или всё-таки сейчас - правда? Единственное, чему Дженсен по-настоящему хотел бы верить. Несмотря ни на что. Потому что всё оказалось внезапно сложнее, чем Эклз себе представлял: в идеале вот он выслушивает спокойные откровения Джареда, вот встаёт и даёт ему в морду, вот возмущается, исходя праведным гневом - да как ты мог, да это же мои друзья, мои люди, мой грёбаный мир! На деле всё было иначе. Первый шок схлынул, и Дженсен испытал нечто вроде абсурдного облегчения - Джаред всё-таки казался искренним, говоря о своих чувствах к нему. Во всяком случае врать ему было уже незачем. И на какой-то короткий миг Эклзу действительно показалось, что в этом мире больше ничего не имеет значения - только они. Они двое. Эту тягу можно было назвать патологической, но Эклз чувствовал: лиши его присутствия Джареда, его тела, его крови, его улыбки и голоса, бархатного, как поступь Каса, и он, Дженсен, немедленно сойдёт с ума. Или умрёт. Их словно опутали, скрепили невидимыми узами, будто заклятие наложили, и противиться этому чувству было просто невозможно.

\- Дженсен?

\- Одного понять не могу, - проговорил Эклз. - Какого хрена ты раньше не сказал?

\- А ты не спрашивал.

\- Ты моих людей убил? - Дженсен смотрел в пыль между ног, головы не поднимал.

\- Нет. Тогда я сказал правду, - голос Джареда звучал твёрдо. - Их действительно... плитой. Но если бы не это обстоятельство, возможно, я бы...

\- Заткнись, ради бога. Всё, приступ честности закончился. Лучше бы ты сейчас мне соврал.

Он тяжело поднялся, шаркнув ботинками, напялил рюкзак. Солнце палило нещадно. Джаред продолжал сидеть на дороге, обхватив колени руками. Большой, растерянный и исполненный решимости довести откровенность до конца ребёнок. Дженсен не был уверен, что хочет его слушать.

\- Идём, - проговорил он и бездумно протянул руку, чтобы помочь Джареду встать. Тот зашарил в воздухе ладонью и внезапно, будто повинуясь какому-то импульсу, безошибочно нашёл руку Дженсена. Словно почувствовал, где она.

Встал, не отнимая ладони. Высокий, лохматый, врун невозможный... Хладнокровный убийца с глазами цвета закатного солнца. “Мне было наплевать на твоё Убежище, я готов был открыто войти туда и проложить себе дорогу по трупам, лишь бы найти тебя”.

\- Знаешь, - проговорил вдруг Дженсен, и Джаред жадно подался вперёд, словно всем телом улавливал его голос, впитывал его, как губка. - Лучше бы я пошёл один.

\- Ты никогда бы не пошёл один, - тут же возразил Джаред. - Ты здесь только ради меня, верно?

Дженсен кивнул. Врать он давно разучился, да и не умел особо никогда...

\- Тогда давай закончим дело, - Джаред придвинулся ближе, влажно дыхнул в губы, невыносимый совершенно. - И вернёмся к океану. Я тебе больше врать не буду, Дженсен. Я ведь тоже чертовски устал притворяться, что мне есть дело до кого-то или чего-то, кроме тебя.

Эклза повело. То ли от усталости, то ли от близости Джареда, то ли от обоих факторов вместе. Он покачнулся, и сильные руки тут же подхватили его, не дали упасть.

Чёрт, он же как прирученный зверь, подумал Дженсен. Боготворит хозяина, но, не задумываясь, разорвёт глотку любому, кто посягнёт на его территорию. А на остальных - так вообще плевать хотел. И при этом хвостом вилял чёртову прорву времени, притворяясь белым, пушистым и беззубым.

\- Дженсен?

\- Идём.

\- Ты как?

\- Идём, я сказал.

Кас светлой молнией метнулся вперёд и пропал в траве у обочины. Дженсен повёл плечом, освобождаясь от объятий Джареда, и пошёл по шоссе, слыша звук шагов своего персонального монстра, эхом сливающийся с его собственными шагами.

И думал о странном: о том, как было бы здорово, если бы Джаред излечился, и он, Дженсен, смог бы увидеть своё отражение в тёмных глазах, полных безумного, сладкого желания, предвкушения, настойчивой тяги, которой нет сил сопротивляться... Это было дико - люди из Убежища в опасности, Джаред решил вдруг превратиться в действительно кровожадного монстра, полные непонятки с ребёнком, - а Эклз думает о том, как бы кончить под этим нежным и опасным взглядом.

\- Прекрати, озабоченный, - сказал он себе вполголоса.

\- Я всё слышу, - раздалось сзади, и Дженсен не смог сдержать невольной, пусть и маленькой, но улыбки.

## ***

Чем ближе становилось до Дипвелла, тем больше нервничал Дженсен.

Нет, Джаред вёл себя смирнее овечки, шёл рядом, пытался шутить, был потрясающе нежен, когда они делали небольшие привалы, чтобы отдохнуть и подарить друг другу короткие и яркие мгновения удовольствия, больше не заикался о цели их путешествия, но Дженсен, как дикий зверь, чуял приближение опасности и всё время был настороже. Парадоксальным образом, при всём его недоверии, тяга к Джареду не только не ослабела, но и усилилась в разы - теперь Дженсену постоянно требовалось касаться его, словно этим он хотел хоть немного умерить бушующее за напускным спокойствием безумие. 

Джаред был не против. Охотно подставлялся под ласкающую ладонь, запрокидывал голову, когда Дженсен бездумно взъерошивал его волосы, с готовностью отвечал на поцелуи, если Дженсену приспичивало остановиться посреди дороги. Эклз садился, вытянув ноги, а Джаред укладывался лохматой башкой ему на колени, тыкался носом в живот, цеплял зубами за пряжку ремня. Дженсен смотрел сверху вниз на такое близкое и такое чужое лицо, гладил спутанные пряди волос, обводил скулы, касался губ, и Джаред, урча, прикусывал палец очень острыми и очень белыми зубами. Дженсен не мог припомнить, были ли они настолько остры раньше. 

От Джареда веяло опасностью, но чем сильнее становилось это ощущение, тем лучше, полнее, ярче с физической точки зрения чувствовал себя Дженсен, и это конкретно сбивало с толку. Умом он понимал, что дальше с Джаредом может быть только хуже, но тело отказывалось прислушиваться к доводам разума. Кровь Джареда, его слюна, его семя, казалось, несли в себе чудодейственную живительную силу, а плоть, голос, прикосновения, поцелуи вытесняли из головы Дженсена любые мысли, кроме одной.

Моё. Моё. Моё.

Дженсену начали сниться странные сны. С учётом того, что теперь на сон он тратил не более пары часов в сутки, отлично при этом высыпаясь, сновидения, уложенные в такой короткий промежуток времени, были очень насыщенными, яркими и до ужаса реалистичными. В одном из снов Дженсен превращался в Джареда, который медленно и неумолимо врастал в его плоть, наполняя её своей силой. В другом Дженсен и Джаред, вымазанные кровью, озверело трахались под огромной чёрной луной, под взглядами неведомых тварей, и Джаред, кончая, впивался зубами в горло Дженсена. Ещё был сон, когда Джаред на его глазах превращался в чудовище, и Дженсену приходилось убивать его раз за разом, испытывая невероятное наслаждение, смешанное с ужасом. После таких снов Дженсен просыпался в холодном поту, смотрел на Джареда, раскинувшегося под боком, и первое время не понимал, в какой реальности находятся они оба.

Это здорово выматывало, но источник этих кошмаров, Джаред, одновременно был средством избавления от них - стоило ему только коснуться Дженсена, как дурноту и страх смывало мощной волной предвкушения наслаждения. И весь их путь к Дипвеллу напоминал кардиограмму сердечного больного - острые пики удовольствия сменялись низкими плавными волнами тревоги, страха, неуверенности и предчувствия неминуемой катастрофы.

Когда руины города замаячили впереди в утренней розовой дымке - идиллическая картина, ничего не скажешь, - Дженсен остановился как вкопанный, и Джаред натолкнулся на него, прилип к спине, рассеянно скользнув губами по обросшему затылку. Кас, мурча, тёрся у ног, порывался ускакать вперёд, но тут же возвращался, словно звал: мол, чего застряли... Дженсен молча вглядывался в очертания полуразрушенных строений на горизонте, одним махом погрузившись в прошлое, как в холодный океан: давно забытые лица проплывали перед глазами неспешной чередой, имена тех, о ком он успел практически забыть, снова и снова вспыхивали в сознании, как сигнальные маячки. Он не ощущал в себе потребности убивать, о которой говорил Джаред, но понимал, что всё может измениться, стоит ему увидеть людей, учуять их плоть, запах крови, человеческое тепло... Тело яростно противилось, впервые придя в согласие с сознанием: Дженсен отчаянно не хотел идти дальше. 

Джаред угнездил подбородок на плече Дженсена, ткнулся носом куда-то в шею.

\- Ты боишься? - вкрадчивым шёпотом поинтересовался он, и Дженсен вздрогнул. Обернулся, крепко взял Джареда за плечи. В сочетании с невидящими глазами полуулыбка-полуоскал на его лице выглядела жутковато.

\- У нас последний шанс передумать, - проговорил Дженсен. 

\- У тебя последний шанс передумать, - тут же отозвался Джаред. - На меня даже не рассчитывай.

Дженсен кожей ощущал волны нетерпеливого, опасного предвкушения, которые исходили от него, и машинально подпитывался от них, прекрасно понимая, что снова поступает против воли. Джаред, при всём своём смирении, словно поработил его. Мысль об этом пугала и грела одновременно.

Он сделал последнюю попытку. Самую последнюю, понимая, что это всё.

\- Джей, я... я никогда не прощу себе, если причиню боль хоть кому-то, кого знал в прошлом. Понимаешь?

Ответом ему была усмешка, полная леденящей кровь нежности.

\- Возможно, тебе и не придётся, - прошептал Джаред. - Я всё сделаю сам.

***

Днём, насколько Дженсен помнил, сталкеры на поверхность не совались из-за жгучего солнца, поэтому они спокойно, почти не таясь, подошли максимально близко ко входу в Убежище. С того момента, как Дженсен покинул свой последний дом, здесь мало что изменилось: по-прежнему вокруг царили разруха и запустение, за исключением площадки у двери в бункер - идеальная чистота и отсутствие каких-либо помех в радиусе десяти футов наводила на мысли, что за входом следят изнутри. 

Дженсен устроился в оконном проёме полуразрушенного здания справа от Убежища и в радиус обзора не попадал, зато выход из бункера и площадка были как на ладони. Джаред сидел на полу, привалившись к стене, и рассеянно гладил Каса, развалившегося поперёк колен. 

Дженсен качнул ногой, задел плечо Джареда, и тот, молниеносно вытянув руку, схватил Эклза за лодыжку, шутливо дёрнул. Тот не удержался, соскользнул на пол, угодил в объятия. Джаред лениво потащил к губам запястье Дженсена, лизнул, прикусил, улыбаясь.

Эклз решительно выдернул руку, ощутив, как острые зубы скользнули по коже, и услышал разочарованный вздох.

\- Давай-ка к делу, - сказал он, борясь со внезапно нахлынувшим желанием. - Что дальше?

Джаред по-кошачьи потёрся щекой о голое плечо Дженсена.

\- Всё просто, - промурлыкал он. - Ты послужишь приманкой. Я прикрою сзади. Мне необязательно видеть, чтобы чувствовать, если ты понимаешь, о чём я... В любом случае, моя реакция окажется быстрее, чем у кого бы то ни было из них, - он кивнул в сторону Убежища. Твоя задача - вытащить наружу кого-то из тех, кто тебя хорошо знает и имеет определённую ценность. А дальше - положись на меня.

Дженсен хмыкнул и небрежно взъерошил пальцами лохматый затылок привалившегося к нему Джареда.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что смогу удержаться, чтобы не...

\- Положись на меня, - повторил Джаред. - Обещаю, крови не будет. 

\- Что-то верится с трудом...

\- Ну, Дженс... Я, конечно, в твоих глазах могу выглядеть полным ублюдком, но причинить тебе боль не позволю никому, особенно себе. А раз тебе так больно при мысли о том, что кто-то из людей может... пострадать, я этого не допущу.

Он сполз, улёгся головой на колени Дженсена, прикрыл глаза, блаженно улыбаясь. Эклз склонился и легко коснулся его губ. Ресницы Джареда дрогнули.

\- А потом? - прошептал Дженсен.

\- А потом... - Джаред приподнялся на локте, потянулся к губам Дженсена, обжёг их дыханием. - Потом мы устроим маленький шантаж ради большого будущего нашей бессмертной расы, - он засмеялся, и Эклз усмехнулся в ответ, отстраняясь. Джаред тут же надул губы.

\- И во имя спасения остатков человечества, - добавил он. - Если это, чёрт возьми, для тебя так важно.

\- Ты правда считаешь, что мы бессмертны? Ну, теоретически... - Дженсен с любопытством всматривался в резкие черты лица Джареда, считал ресницы, тёмной тенью лежащие на щеках. Он чувствовал себя необыкновенно сильным, едва ли не всемогущим, так что мысль о бессмертии уже не казалась такой уж нелепой.

\- Мы с тобой давно перестали быть людьми, Дженс, - пробормотал Джаред. - А это значит, что всё возможно.

Внезапно он приподнялся, ловким движением подминая Дженсена под себя, устраиваясь сверху. Волосы упали на глаза, гася золотой блеск.

\- Дженс, мне нужно, - пожаловался он. - Раз уж мы закончили со скучной частью, давай перейдём к приятной? До заката ещё уйма времени...

Дженсен взял в ладони острое лицо, коснулся губами колючего подбородка.

\- Почему мне кажется, что ты меня видишь? - задумчиво проговорил он.

Джаред усмехнулся, наклонил голову и провёл языком по горлу Дженсена, слизывая пот и пыль.

\- Потому что я тебя действительно вижу, Дженс. Не глазами... всем остальным. Потому что ты - мой. - Лёгкий поцелуй, мягкий укус в ключицу. - Мой, весь... Мой двойник, моё второе я, существо одной плоти со мной... И в этом вся прелесть и вся драма нашего положения, Дженсен... - Джаред поднял лицо, и Эклз увидел кровь на его губах, расплывшихся в нежной улыбке. - В том, что других вариантов у нас не будет никогда.

## ***

Дженсен незаметно для себя задремал, когда день начал клониться к закату, и Джаред устроил его голову у себя на плече, вытянулся, прильнул всем телом и уткнулся губами в волосы возле виска. Кровоточащие раны, покрывающие их тела, медленно закрывались, края смыкались, словно розовые безгубые рты, кожа вновь становилась чистой и идеально гладкой, но Дженсен и Джаред этого не чувствовали. Им было хорошо - как может быть хорошо двум чудовищам, обречённым на вечное сосуществование на краю гибнущего мира и связанным болезненной зависимостью друг от друга, которая с каждым прожитым днём становилась всё сильнее и острее. Джаред требовал - Дженсен отдавал. Это давно перестало быть лечением, став единственным смыслом, наполняющим их жизни.

Прошлое больше не имело значения. Каждый день они рождались заново.

Эклз проснулся словно от толчка, приподнял голову. Джаред бесцеремонно скинул его с себя, привстал и потянул носом воздух. Золотые глаза поблескивали в темноте.

\- Там кто-то есть, - прошептал он.

Дженсен тут же подхватился, бесшумно вскочил на ноги и выглянул за окно. На площадке перед входом в бункер стояли двое. Облачённые в безликую химзу, в привычных противогазах, за плечами - видавшие виды винтовки из арсенала Опоссума. Они топтались на расчищенном пятачке и шарили лучами фонариков вокруг, не решаясь сделать шаг в темноту. Зелёные совсем, салаги... Небось первая вылазка. У Дженсена кольнуло под сердцем, но он промолчал. Тронул Джареда за плечо.

\- Двое, - прошептал он. - Мелкие.

\- Отлично, - тихо отозвался Джаред.

\- Держу пари, пойдут в сторону библиотеки... Перехватим их, как только выйдут из поля зрения тех, кто в Убежище.

Джаред неожиданно улыбнулся и потёрся лбом о плечо Дженсена.

\- Ты такой... решительный.

Эклз фыркнул.

\- Помни о своём обещании, - пригрозил он.

Они бесшумно спустились на первый этаж и выскользнули через вторую дверь, выходившую на центральный проспект. Нагромождения густых теней вперемешку с обломками стен позволяли им спокойно укрыться от чужих взглядов. Сталкеры не могли их разглядеть - да, если честно, не особенно старались. Во всяком случае, по сторонам они почти не смотрели, и Дженсен с ностальгией вспомнил, как сам всегда был начеку - даже на заезженном до дыр и привычном до оскомины маршруте. Впрочем, это не помешало Джареду красиво его обойти.

Вот же ж, желтоглазый демон, с нежностью подумал Эклз, касаясь руки Джареда, направляя его. Тот с благодарностью стиснул пальцы - простой смертный точно бы схлопотал перелом, но Дженсен едва почувствовал пожатие.

\- Ты их чувствуешь? - одними губами спросил он.

\- Да, - без колебаний отозвался Джаред. - Прямо, футах в десяти. Я прав?

\- Точно. Покажись им - сделай пару шагов, впереди свободно. Отвлеки их внимание. И... Джей?

\- Что? - в голосе Джареда слышалась усмешка: сталкер Эклз принял командование на себя, лучший из Десяточки снова в строю, хоть и по ту сторону баррикад. - Что, Дженс?

\- Ты... - Дженсен замялся. - Что именно ты чувствуешь?

\- Ты хочешь знать, не порву ли я их на множество маленьких сталкеров? Не волнуйся, я держу себя в руках.

Дженсен сглотнул. Он сам чуял тёплый запах, исходивший от тел тех двоих, такой живой, такой насыщенный и сладкий, что взыграло давно забытое чувство голода. Или... агрессии? Эклз прислушался к себе. Убить - мог бы, но ради чего? Он не видел смысла, а жажду можно было бы... наверное... утолить другим способом.

\- Может, всё не так страшно, и мы мутируем в нужную сторону, - прошептал он и словил жаркий смешок Джареда прямо в ухо. - Помни: пара шагов, сейчас они выйдут на свет.

\- Слушаюсь, кэп.

Джаред скользнул мимо него, чуть оттеснив плечом, и, совершенно не таясь, выступил из густой тени, наперерез этим двоим. Сталкеры остолбенели - вполне предсказуемая реакция. В ноздри Дженсена ударил перекрывающий всё запах - страх, помноженный на дикое изумление. Ещё бы. Не каждый день во время рутинного обхода натыкаешься на человека, одетого в гражданское, более того - в весьма примечательное гражданское: клетчатая рубашка, расстёгнутая до пояса, джинсы с потёртостями на коленях... А если глаза нежданного гостя и вовсе сияют тусклым золотом, подчёркивая зловещей пустотой белизну неожиданно открытой улыбки, тут уж впору окончательно сдать позиции.

\- Привет, - сказал Джаред, и шумное дыхание в респираторах синхронно смолкло.

Дженсен тёмной тенью выскользнул из мрака позади них, и сталкеры одновременно осели на асфальт, словно сломанные куклы.

\- В порядке? - прошептал Джаред.

Эклз облизнул губы, глядя на два бесчувственных тела у ног. Внутри росло странное и опасное желание, которое он тщательно загонял обратно, и от этого его голос прозвучал фальшиво.

\- Типа того.

\- Дженс...

\- Давай оттащим их подальше, к библиотеке, - Дженсен сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну. - Там есть где их устроить.

\- Дженс, ты их хочешь? - промурлыкал Джаред, не трогаясь с места. Его глаза сияли, как две начищенные до блеска золотые монеты.

\- Джей, мать твою... - застонал Дженсен. - Хватит болтать, помоги мне.

\- От тебя пахнет желанием убивать, Дженс.

Эклз едва не взвыл. Перед глазами мутилось, ноздри забивал человеческий запах: кровь, страх, небытие.

\- Джей, я тебя готов убить, ну! Помогай давай!

Джаред умолк. И молчал, пока они тащили сталкеров до библиотеки, пока карабкались, неся на плечах тяжёлые тела, через груды обломков, пока устраивали парней в небольшой каменной нише под навесом... Дженсена драло на части, зверь внутри него рвался на волю, лез, скаля зубы, желая разорвать двух людей перед ним на куски, омыть руки в крови, слизать её, вымазаться в ней, чтобы пропитаться этим ароматным теплом, а потом позволить Джареду...

В паху мгновенно потеплело.

\- Держи себя в руках, Дженс, - прошептал Джаред, как будто мысли прочёл. Снова.

Эклз отвернулся, одним прыжком взлетел на гребень разрушенной стены, сел спиной к пленникам и обхватил голову руками. Когда он их не видел, становилось легче. Намного легче.

Джаред оказался рядом с ним спустя мгновение - и только лёгкая неуверенность движений выдала его слепоту. Обнял за плечи, прижал к себе, и Дженсен бездумно прихватил губами горьковатую кожу на его горле.

\- Если думаешь, что полегчает, давай, - пробормотал тот.

\- Нет. Просто... лучше мне их не видеть.

\- Значит, им чертовски повезло со мной, - усмехнулся Джаред. - Я сам свяжу их.

\- Джей...

\- Что?

\- Я не хочу никого убивать, - прошептал Дженсен. Вышло жалобно.

\- Ты и не убьёшь. Сиди тут, я всё сделаю.

И Эклз послушно сидел, бездумно пялясь в темноту, состоящую из угловатых острых форм, и ждал, прислушиваясь к шороху позади них. Джаред как-то ловко управлялся сам, на помощь не звал, даже напевал сквозь зубы, затягивая на запястьях пленников их же ремни. Дженсен слышал шорох кожи о ткань, неуловимое позвякивание пряжек... Затем влажный резиновый звук заставил его переполошиться.

\- Ты чего делаешь? - спросил он, боясь обернуться.

\- Успокойся, - отозвался Джаред. - Я с них маски снял. Задохнутся же, бедолаги.

Шорох, дыхание над самым ухом, крепкие руки, скользнувшие по телу.

\- Дженс, я чертовски возбудился...

\- Тебе действительно не хотелось их... - Дженсен осёкся, когда губы Джареда прижались к коже над ухом, и тихо охнул, притягивая к себе лохматую голову.

\- Их - нет. Тебя - очень, - щекотный смешок прокатился по шее, стёк вниз.

\- Брось. Ты знаешь, о чём я.

\- Я справился с собой, Дженс. Мне было проще.

Джаред нырнул ладонью под майку Дженсена, лизнул плечо.

\- Мне надо, Дженс. Ну, дай же мне.

И не дожидаясь разрешения, прикусил кожу, вызвав у Дженсена стон наслаждения. Они опасно балансировали на самом краю отвесной стены, прижавшись друг к другу плечами, боками, бёдрами... Дженсен запрокинул голову, ловя губами стылый холодный воздух. Ему стало легче. Не так страшно, не так голодно. Тянущая сладкая боль там, где Джаред вжимался губами в кожу, затмевала всё остальное. Как обычно.

Он извернулся и прижал к себе Джареда, втиснул в себя, обхватил ногами гибкую талию, царапнул грудь под рубашкой. Ощущение бездны справа и слева пьянило, будоражило кровь.

\- Сначала ты, - шепнул он на ухо Джареду, и тот довольно застонал, не отрывая губ.

...Когда снизу донёсся сдавленный вздох, Дженсен не стал останавливаться. Ни на секунду.

## ***

Они смотрели на них вытаращенными от ужаса глазами - совсем юный мальчишка, вихрастый, лопоухий, с трогательно тонкой шеей, торчащей из широкого ворота химзы, и парень лет двадцати, со смутно знакомым Дженсену лицом. Вряд ли он был из Десяточки, потому что в противном случае узнал бы. А так только смотрел во все глаза и беспрестанно облизывал пересохшие от страха губы.

Джаред пихнул Дженсена в бок, усмехнувшись.

\- Ну давай, говори. Я свою часть миссии выполнил.

Он сел на парапет, свесил ноги и стал похож на шкодливого мальчишку. Дженсен зябко поёжился, избегая смотреть на пленников, прошёл до края, мягко спрыгнул вниз и остановился, не приближаясь. Казалось, он притерпелся к запаху, но рисковать не хотелось.

\- Я не причиню вам вреда, - тихо сказал он. - Мне нужен Мартин Шелли.

Тот, что помладше, тихо ойкнул. Парень постарше завозился, подтягивая тело повыше.

\- Вы кто такие? - нарочито грубо спросил он, но мужество изменило ему, когда Дженсен сделал маленький шаг вперёд; парень занервничал и попытался отползти назад.

\- Вас обоих как зовут? - спросил Эклз, снова остановившись в темноте в нескольких шагах от пленников. Спиной он чувствовал пристальный "взгляд" золотых глаз Джареда, тот оставался абсолютно недвижим.

\- Майк, - пискнул мальчишка.

\- Крис, - после паузы отозвался парень.

\- Я - Дженсен, - сказал Эклз; голова гудела, кровь бешено пульсировала в висках. - Дженсен Эклз. Бывший сталкер из Убежища.

Двое молчали, переваривая услышанное. Возможно, они что-то знали о нём - слухи по бункеру разносились со скоростью света, и вполне возможно, что о таинственном исчезновении (читай: гибели) одного из самых перспективных молодых сталкеров, Дженсена Эклза, любимца Мартина Шелли, прознало в итоге всё Убежище, включая тех, кому и дела не было до сумасшедших, лазающих на поверхность.

\- Эклз? - неуверенно повторил Крис. - Ты ж вроде пропал. Год назад.

\- Пропал, но не умер, - Дженсен отвернулся к стене, потёр виски. - Только немножко изменился. Короче, - он коротко выдохнул. - Мне нужен Шелли. Я не могу... не могу зайти в Убежище. Свяжитесь с ним, попросите выйти наружу. Мы не причиним вреда ни ему, ни вам. Обещаю.

\- Ты мутант? - полюбопытствовал Майк и тут же заткнулся, получив в бок от Криса.

\- Считай, что да, - Дженсен мельком бросил взгляд наверх, где в густой тени неподвижно застыла фигура Джареда. Блеснули золотом глаза. - Ещё вопросы?

\- Ты не один тут, - хрипло прошептал Крис. Он тщетно всматривался в темноту, но Джареда разглядеть не мог. - Ты был с каким-то парнем. Вы... - он искривил губы. - Вы вроде как...

\- Заткнись, - весело посоветовал Джаред, и Крис испуганно зашарил взглядом по скрытой во мраке стене.

\- Свяжитесь с Шелли, - ровно сказал Дженсен. - Это всё, что я прошу.

\- Шелли умер, - равнодушно сообщил Крис. - Месяца три назад. Многие умерли тогда. Эпидемия.

Дженсен почувствовал себя так, словно его со всего размаху ударили в грудь, выбив из лёгких весь воздух.

\- Что за...

\- Никто не знает до сих пор. Люди умирали от кровотечения, сгорали за пару дней. Это прекратилось пару месяцев назад, когда Дэннил довела до ума ту сыворотку. Она и Мартин не выходили из лаборатории всё то время, пока длилась эпидемия, только Мартин так и не дожил до спасения. - Крис пошевелил затёкшими руками. - В общем, Дэннил нас всех спасла. И теперь она... руководит нами. Убежищем.

\- Дэннил?! - прошептал Дженсен, оглушённый внезапной догадкой, которую сознание наотрез отказывалось принять на веру. Слишком это было страшно и невозможно, но если учесть, сколько чудовищных открытий Дженсен совершил за прошедший год, то одним больше - одним меньше...

Джаред мягко спрыгнул со стены, стал рядом, крепко взял за плечо.

\- Дэннил Харрис? - Дженсен, забывшись, шагнул вперёд, но Джаред не пустил дальше. Голова шла кругом, за хаотическими мыслями Эклз забыл об инстинктивном голоде, даже не думал о нём. Дэннил Харрис. Эпидемия. Сыворотка.

\- Ребёнок? - прохрипел он.

\- Откуда знаешь? - Крис поморщился, пытаясь сменить позу. - Ну, да. Мелкий. Она с ним носится, ни на секунду от себя не отпускает. Когда началась заваруха, Харрис только-только родила и сразу же переехала в лабораторию. Ребёнка с собой забрала, мы его и не видели. Только когда нас стали прививать, я познакомился с мальцом. С Джейсоном.

\- Джейсон... - эхом откликнулся Дженсен и попятился к стене. Упёрся спиной, съехал вниз и закрыл лицо руками. В кромешной тьме он видел, как испуганно заозирались пленные. Их запах, их страх, кровь, тепло по-прежнему будоражили его, но перед глазами стоял яркий, поразительно чёткий образ Дэннил Харрис - такая, как он помнил, милая, рыжая, стройная, с маленьким мальчиком на руках. Его сыном. Его плотью и кровью.

\- Ты положил начало новой расе, Дженс... - в ухо влился жаркий шёпот Джареда. - Когда зачал сына, когда поделился с Дэннил своими бесценными проклятыми генами.... - Он улыбался в темноте. - Ты заразил её, но она выдержала. Она больше человек, чем ты, но способность к выживанию у нее равна твоей. А твой сын... сложно предсказать, какими силами он обладает.

Чёрт побери, ошалело подумал Дженсен, Шелли, получается, все знал? Поэтому так показушно радовался, когда Эклз осеменил Дэннил, хотя в душе, вполне вероятно, трясся от страха и неведения. То, что не вышло у Моргана, могло бы получиться у Мартина: создание расы сверхлюдей - скрестить монстра и человека и посмотреть, что будет, и насколько проявят себя агрессивные гены. То, что Дэннил была в курсе, Дженсена не удивило: в конце концов она всегда была умненькой девочкой, лучшей из Десяточки, и вполне имела право знать, какому риску подвергается. Так же, как и право попробовать спасти себя.

Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, тот безмятежно улыбался.

\- Одна большая счастливая семья, Дженс. Одна большая счастливая семья.

Он тёмной тенью метнулся к сталкерам, шумно потянул воздух, принюхиваясь и кривясь.

\- Чёрт, даже не тянет... Ну что, Дженс, хватит, может быть, сентиментальных воспоминаний? Пора встретиться с реальностью лицом к лицу?

Эклз потряс головой, будто бы забитой чем-то плотным, вязким. Голос Джареда звучал неуместно радостно и звонко в окружающей их тишине, нарушаемой лишь тяжёлым дыханием перепуганных сталкеров, и Дженсену захотелось врезать ему, чтобы выбить эту глумливую весёлость. Он тяжело поднялся на ноги и подошёл к сталкерам.

\- Проводите меня в Убежище, - хрипло проговорил он, избегая смотреть в огромные от испуга глаза младшего мальчишки. - Я никому не причиню вреда.

\- Эй, - Джаред тут же возник рядом, взялся за плечо. - Ты, наверное, имел в виду "нас"?

Дженсен заставил себя посмотреть в его лицо - скуластое, осунувшееся, тронутое налётом неподдельной тревоги. Золотые глаза тускло поблёскивали в темноте, и только по ним невозможно было ничего прочесть - остальные черты, изменчивые и подвижные, выражали весь спектр чувств: от удивления до гнева и боли. Только голос был по прежнему весёлый, только чуть напряжённый.

\- Нет, - сказал Дженсен, проведя ладонью по заросшей щетиной щеке. - Я имел в виду только себя. Ты в Убежище не пойдёшь, Джей. Добровольно или нет, но ты не переступишь порог этого места.

Джаред шарахнулся назад, сжал кулаки.

\- Ты мне не доверяешь? - голос растерял всю свою игривость, взвился до небес, зазвенел гневом.

Дженсен поборол желание прижать его к себе и поцеловать до крови.

\- Прости, - прошептал он.

\- Чёрт, Дженс...

\- Джей, я обещаю... я обещаю, я вернусь. Я не брошу тебя, Джей, ни за что, и ты последний кретин, если так решил. Я принесу лекарство.

Джаред играл желваками, кусал губы, "смотрел" в сторону. От него волнами, нервными, пульсирующими, исходили почти пурпурные волны ярости и обиды.

\- Ты мне не доверяешь, - горько повторил он и шагнул назад, уворачиваясь от руки Дженсена.

\- Я бы тоже не стал, - пробормотал Крис и сдавленно охнул, когда в его горло вдруг впились длинные сильные пальцы, а в лицо уставились равнодушные золотые глаза.

\- Джей! Джей, отпусти его... блядь, ты чего творишь?!

Дженсен оттащил Джареда за плечо, затолкал в тёмный угол, зашипел в ухо:

\- Послушай... послушай меня. С тобой что-то происходит... что-то странное. Может быть, это очередная мутация, которая почему-то не затронула меня, и я не знаю, насколько она опасна, но я доверяю интуиции, и сейчас она просто орёт о том, что тебя опасно подпускать к людям. Слепой ты или нет - это роли не играет, ты можешь сорваться в любой момент. Я держусь из последних сил, но ты уже совсем на грани. Даже если у них есть вакцина... и эти двое вколят её сразу же, не факт, что ты сможешь остановиться.

\- Да ну? Это же вроде ты хотел убить этих двоих, как только учуял, а не я.

\- Да пойми же ты... Джей, в тебе сейчас что-то другое... ещё страшнее, чем просто жажда крови. Господи, - Дженсен обхватил Джареда за шею, притянул к себе так, что они стукнулись лбами, втянул носом родной, близкий, тёплый запах. - Я справлюсь, я смогу. Я вернусь к тебе - с лекарством. Дэннил сможет помочь нам обоим разобраться, что, чёрт побери, с нами происходит и когда это кончится. Хочется верить, что Шелли, мать его, не зря погиб. - Его голос дрогнул. Джаред молчал, только дышал хрипло, опустив ресницы.

\- Я буду ждать тебя через три дня - в той пещере, - наконец тихо проговорил он. - Если ты не вернёшься, я пойду за тобой и не оставлю от твоей норы камня на камне. Ты слышишь меня? Ты согласен, Дженс?

\- Да. Господи, да.

Выдох в губы, слюна с привкусом крови, еле слышный стон Джареда, подставившего горло.

\- Я вернусь, - прошептал Дженсен, понимая, что Джаред не оставил ему ни единого шанса. - Обязательно.

## ***

Дженсен ни разу не обернулся, направляясь за сталкерами к Убежищу; как ни тянуло - до боли, до судорожной ломки, до желания послать всё к чёрту и вернуться к Джареду, и забыть обо всём, что здесь происходит, и уйти, убежать обратно к океану - где остаться вдвоём, в безопасности, в выстраданном бессмертии. Люди больше не имели значения, будущее казалось пустой болтовнёй - на кой чёрт оно нужно, если единственный способ выжить - это стать монстром?

Единственное, чего Дженсен хотел перед тем, как вернуться к Джареду, к своему единственно возможному вечному спутнику, это всё же увидеть Дэннил и сына. И понять, насколько всё плохо. Или хорошо... но это уж с какой стороны посмотреть.

Майк дрожащим голосом произнёс отзыв, и бронированная дверь заскрипела, подаваясь в сторону. Сталкеры жались как можно дальше от Дженсена, но тот, погружённый в невесёлые размышления, почти забыл о своём голоде. Тусклый свет озарил ещё двоих - таких же молодых, - которые тут же похватались за автоматы.

\- Стэн, Фрэнк... Это свой. Это... - Крис откашлялся. - Это Дженсен Эклз.

\- Дже... Господи. Тот самый? - Один из сталкеров с любопытством вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть гостя в полумраке. От него остро пахнуло юношеским возбуждением, какой-то смутной сладостью, теплом бешено бьющейся крови, и Дженсен попятился, прячась в сумрак, выставляя вперёд ладони в защитном жесте.

\- Дэннил, - прошептал он, дурея. - Мне нужна Дэннил...

Пока его спешно вели по коридору, знакомому до последнего поворота, Дженсен прикусил руку до крови, чтобы хоть немного заглушить мучительное желание рвать на куски. Как ни странно, помогло; ещё спасала концетрация на звуках шагов - чётких, торопливых, напоминающих быструю дробь. Тени сталкеров скользили вокруг, не приближаясь, обеспечивая иллюзию спасительного одиночества. Никто не встретился им по дороге... может, оно и к лучшему.

Вот поворот в жилой отсек. Там - его бывшая казарма, апартаменты Десяточки. Здесь проход в скромную обитель Опоссума.

\- Опоссум...

Кто-то услышал его, тихо отозвался:

\- Болен он.

Дженсен притормозил было, но останавливаться и терять время было нельзя, он и так еле держался.

\- Что... что случилось?

\- Когда эпидемия началась, он решил взрывом отсечь нескольких особенно агрессивных, - отозвался Крис. - Так вышло, что обрушился не только потолок, но и часть стены, и Опоссуму раздробило ноги. Дэннил заботится о нём, как о родном отце, но он, кроме неё, никого видеть не хочет.

\- Господи, - застонал Дженсен.

Ему стало ещё хуже - на физические терзания наложилась острая душевная боль, усугубив мучения, и Эклз ускорил шаг, морщась от звона в ушах и озноба, охватившего всё тело. Сталкеры словно почуяли - осторожно увеличили расстояние между ним и собой; Дженсен слышал рассинхронное биение их сердец, шорох дыхания, щелчки взводимых курков. Ему было бы достаточно одного быстрого движения, чтобы убить всех четверых.

\- Мы пришли, Эклз, - Крис остановился перед дверью, на которой красовалась выцветшая маркировка бактериологической опасности. - Это лаборатория и апартаменты Дэннил. - Он покосился на Дженсена, который, обхватив себя руками, дрожал чуть поодаль, и коротко постучал. Эклз замер, когда различил шаги с той стороны - быстрые и лёгкие, они могли принадлежать только женщине. Дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась на щёлочку, изнутри ударил яркий свет. Дженсен моргнул, различив лишь буйную гриву рыжих волос и изящные очертания фигуры. Спустя мгновение он понял, что остался в коридоре один - сталкеры исчезли, словно и не было.

А с ними испарился раздражающий, манящий запах тёплой человеческой плоти, уступив место нежному безликому аромату неизвестного Дженсену существа.

\- Дэннил... - прошептал он, сделав шаг вперёд.

Она распахнула дверь пошире. Стройная, ладная, в штанах цвета хаки и грязноватой светлой майке, удивительно привычная и земная, словно и не было этого года в разлуке. Дженсен будто провалился во времени - откатился на те страшные месяцы назад, которые провёл вне Убежища, и вернулся к своим: к Шелли, к Опоссуму, к Десяточке, к суровой сталкерской муштре... к Дэннил. К той Дэннил, с которой особенно близок никогда и не был, если не считать сексуальных подвигов, но сейчас она отчего-то казалась ему... казалась ему особенно родной. От неё пахло чистотой, свежестью, и этот аромат был совершенно неаппетитный. Дэннил выглядела шикарно, с этими буйными рыжими кудрями, наспех схваченными заколкой на затылке, точёными плечами и глазами с золотыми отблесками в серой искристой глубине.

\- Дженсен, - проговорила она, улыбаясь нежно, будто ждала его. Словно он просто вернулся из очередного рейда. - Ты как раз вовремя. Я собиралась кормить нашего сына.

## ***

Это было странное, незнакомое чувство - когда тревога, боль, жажда и страх медленно откатывают, подобно огромной волне, и на их место вполне логично приходит умиротворение - ощущение, которое Дженсен успел позабыть. Он последовал за Дэннил в глубину лаборатории, осознавая, что глупо и непритворно улыбается, разглядывая рыжие завитки волос на её затылке, ровную сильную спину, изящную округлость бёдер. Нет, он не хотел её... ну, как раньше. Но он чуял себя в ней - узнавал заново, такую родную и такую чужую. Они в буквальном смысле стали одной крови, и это сделал он, Эклз.  
Дэннил остановилась перед дверью со стеклянным окошком и обернулась, помедлив.  
\- Ты не знаешь, чего ждать, верно?  
Дженсен вздрогнул.  
\- Я должен испугаться? - попытался пошутить он.  
Дэннил смерила его долгим взглядом.  
\- Тебя долго не было, Дженсен. Я была уверена, что ты жив, но не знала, захочешь ли вернуться. И я до сих пор не знаю, как ты отреагируешь.  
\- Это мой сын, Дэн, - хрипло проговорил Дженсен. - Мой... и твой. Наш. Господи, неужели ты...  
\- Держи себя в руках, папаша, - вдруг улыбнулась она и распахнула дверь.  
Комната казалась почти уютной - здесь Дэннил умудрилась собрать все те милые, но ветхие вещички, который когда-то украшали жилища людей: какие-то вазочки, выцветшие фотографии, полки с рассыпающимися книгами... Кроватка посреди комнаты тоже выглядела антикварной - Дженсен вдруг подумал, что сталкеры, наверное, не день и не два искали ложе для будущего наследника. Он осторожно подошёл и заглянул внутрь, отодвинув в сторону тонкую ветхую ткань.  
Глаза у него были зелёными. Нос пуговкой. Руки и ноги - в смешных складках. Он лежал на спине и внимательно разглядывал Дженсена, с очень серьёзной миной. Эклз моргнул, склонился ниже, силясь рассмотреть его получше, потому что мешала какая-то чёртова дымка перед глазами. Джейсон наблюдал, надув губы.  
\- У него глаза... нормальные, - сказал Дженсен и понял, что дал петуха.  
Дэннил обогнула его и подняла малыша на руки. Он тут же сунул палец в рот и уставился на Дженсена, как на чудо.  
\- Он полностью нормален, Дженсен, - проговорила Дэннил, направляясь к шкафчику в углу. - Здоровый. Смышлёный... даже слишком. С одной только разницей: ты - генетический урод поневоле, я заражена, а Джейсон - идеальный мутант от рождения. - Она, ловко орудуя одной рукой, достала из шкафчика бутылку с соской, вернулась и села, устроив ребёнка на коленях. Увидев бутылочку, он заулыбался, залепетал что-то и потянулся к ней.  
\- Его практически невозможно убить, - будничным тоном сообщила Дэннил. - Его кровь стала причиной вспышки вируса и она же послужила лекарством, спасением... Мы все колем примитивную вакцину: я - чтобы погасить агрессию, остальные - чтобы не вызывать соблазна. Вакцину... на его крови. - Дэннил кивнула на малыша. - Мы проводили множество тестов, я и Мартин. Радиация на него не действует, химические вещества не оставляют никаких следов, травмы исчезают в течение считанных минут... способность к выживанию у него уникальная, - Дэннил встряхнула бутылочку и глянула на просвет: тёмная жидкость заиграла рубиновыми отблесками. - Единственное, что ему требуется регулярно - это кровь. Любая. Ему всё равно, привит донор или нет. - Тон Дэннил оставался отстранённым и холодным, и Дженсена отчего-то замутило. Он смотрел, как причмокивают маленькие розовые губы, как исчезает чёрная жидкость из бутылочки, оставляя на прозрачных стенках омерзительный багровый налёт... Его сын наблюдал за ним, чуть прикрыв глаза - зелёные и совершенно обычные, без примеси золота. От него пахло чем-то сладким, и в душе Дженсена отвращение удивительным образом мешалось с нежностью и умилением. Он сделал шаг вперёд и оснорожно прикоснулся к крохотной ручонке, сжимающей опустевшую бутылочку.

Дэннил подняла глаза и устало улыбнулась.

-Вот такое у нас теперь будущее, Дженс, - она посадила малыша ровно, забрала бутылочку и небрежно бросила её на пол. Механически вытерла рот Джейка, поправила одежду, пригладила его волосы, но всё это - механически, без капли любви или хотя бы нежности - словно не мать, а нянька, ухаживающая за чужим ребёнком. Дженсен мог понять её - Дэннил такую судьбу не выбирала и мечтала явно не о сыне, который материнскому молоку предпочтёт кровь. Дженсен понимал: Дэннил боится. Боится, что в любой момент вакцина утратит силу, что Джейк мутирует в кровожадное чудовище или вообще умрёт... да у неё на руках была бомба замедленного действия, с которой неизвестно как обращаться. Это был ребёнок, который мог стать залогом будущего планеты - или причиной её окончательной гибели.

Чертовски страшно, когда не знаешь, что делать дальше.

\- Дай его сюда, - попросил Дженсен.

Дэннил с облегчением выдохнула, когда он осторожно взял Джейка на руки, встала и отошла подальше. Дженсен смотрел в глаза своего сына, по уши увязнув в противоречивых чувствах: с одной стороны ему хотелось немедленно бежать отсюда и больше никогда не видеть чудовище, которое сам же породил, с другой - остаться здесь навсегда, прижимая к груди свою маленькую зеленоглазую копию. Джейк молча смотрел на Дженсена, сунув палец в рот.

\- Ты вернулся ради сына, Дженс? Или чтобы увидеть, во что превратилось наше Убежище - кучка жалких людей, которых мне ничего не стоит убить... но вряд ли это меня как-то возвышает над ними? - Дэннил усмехнулась. - Зачем ты здесь?

Дженсен медлил с ответом. С каждой секундой времени, проведенного здесь, желание остаться усиливалось - из побуждений совести ли или по какому-то другому странному позыву он понимал: если заберёт с собой Джейка и покинет Убежище навсегда, очень скоро от его старого дома не останется даже воспоминаний. Пойти по стопам Шелли, Моргана и прочих романтиков от генетики... Дженсен не мог об этом даже думать. Дэннил очень хотела жить, и только поэтому она справилась. В ином случае вряд ли она разделила бы убеждения тех, кто стремился выстроить новый мир на крови и смерти.

\- Сколько вас осталось? - спросил он тихо, не сводя глаз с Джейка, который спокойно сидел на руках и даже, кажется, начал задрёмывать.

Она усмехнулась.

\- Пара десятков. Зелёные мальчишки, несколько стариков, пара-тройка взрослых... Ни одной женщины детородного возраста, кроме... Чёрт. Я подсчитала - еды им хватит ещё на год-другой, Мартин позаботился обо всём. Я, чувствую, что и года могу не протянуть - когда внутри тебя постоянно грызутся человек и монстр, рано или поздно тот, кто сильнее, сожрёт другого, - Дэннил прошлась по комнате, бледная, на удивление спокойная, словно уже всё решила. - Единственный из Убежища, кто способен дожить до следующего Судного дня, это ты и твой сын. Если очередная мутация не убьёт вас обоих.

\- Почему ты решила, что не справишься? - Дженсен осторожно опустил задремавшего Джейка на кровать и повернулся к Дэннил. - Давай только не будем про "заселять этот мир монстрами, бла-бла-бла, не имеем права...". Да, у человечества мало шансов, но, во-первых, мы ничего не знаем о том, что творится за океаном, а, во-вторых, у нас есть мизерный шанс действительно остаться на этой планете. И выжить.

\- Ценное приобретение для истории, - усмехнулась Дэннил. - Кучка генетических уродов-вампиров с небольшим шансом на то, что каждая следующая мутация окажется безобидной. Тебя и остальных  _начали_ , Дженсен, и бросили. Ещё один неудачный эксперимент в неудачное время.

Дженсен почувствовал вдруг, что смертельно, просто смертельно устал. Он прошёлся по комнате, машинально считая шаги и размышляя о том, что их, по сути ещё детей, оставили принимать, наверное, самое важное решение в судьбе целого мира. И ещё... там, за пределами Убежища его ждал Джаред - человек-монстр, слепой, с тёмной, непроглядной душой и золотым светом в сердце, тот, которого никогда не получится бросить, не потеряв при этом существенную часть себя. Дженсен не мог даже сказать, любовь ли это - в человеческом понимании. В одном он был уверен точно: куда бы Джаред ни шёл, он последует за ним - любой, даже самой страшной ценой.

\- Дэн.

\- Что? - равнодушно отозвалась она.

\- Мне нужна вакцина. - Дженсен помолчал и добавил. - Вся, которая у вас есть.

 

***

 

\- Ты серьёзно? - помолчав, спросила Дэннил без особого, впрочем, удивления в голосе, словно ожидала подвоха. Она бросила короткий взгляд на спящего Джейка, встала с дивана и зачем-то отёрла ладони о джинсы. - Чего я ещё не знаю, Дженсен?

\- Много чего, Дэн. 

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что без вакцины мои люди окажутся беззащитными?

\- Понимаю. 

\- Что ты хочешь, Дженсен? - устало спросила она.

\- Единственный вариант будущего, который у нас есть, это  _наше_. Общее. Мы заберём вакцину и уберёмся отсюда вместе с Джейком. Всё остальное бессмысленно.

\- Нет, - Дэннил покачала головой; рыжая прядь упала ей на лицо, коснулась губ. - Ты не смеешь этого от меня требовать, Дженсен. Не смеешь решать за нас, кому и как подохнуть.

\- Мы избавим людей от нас, и они смогут выжить и без твоего участия, Дэн. Не ты виновата в том, что случилось, и не я. Мы такие жертвы, как и они, просто у нас разное будущее. Дэн, - Дженсен шагнул вперёд и попытался коснуться её щеки, но она уклонилась и отступила в сторону. - Ты взвалила на себя слишком много. Лучше всего и безопаснее всего будет навсегда уйти отсюда. Ты не можешь отвечать за них, Дэн. Не можешь. Не должна.

Она помолчала. Поправила волосы, снова покосилась на Джейка.

\- Зачем тебе вакцина, Дженс? 

Он замялся. Конечно, если бы Дэннил согласилась пойти с ним, в чём он почему-то здорово сомневался, ему пришлось бы рассказать ей про Джареда. Познакомить их. Сделать всё возможное, чтобы их маленькая семья продержалась как можно дольше. Они могли бы снова вернуться к океану и жить так, как захотят. Может быть, он сделал бы Дэннил ещё одного ребёнка. Он... или Джаред. Какая, по сути, разница, если все они -  _одинаковые_.

От осознания этого стало горько, но Дженсен постарался не подать виду. 

И сказать правду, какой бы неприятной она ни была.

\- Я пришёл в Дипвелл не один, Дэн. 

Её глаза расширились.

\- Ты... мне не сказали...

\- Его зовут Джаред, - сказал Дженсен твёрдо. - Он забрал меня отсюда, он рассказал мне, кто я есть, он познакомил меня с нашим от... создателем. Из-за него я вернулся сюда. Я должен ему помочь.

\- Дженс...

\- Он болен, Дэн. Я думаю, что вакцина может вылечить его, но Джаред, как и я, не человек, и дозы для него нужны нечеловеческие, - Дженсен усмехнулся. - Я должен сделать так, чтобы он поправился, потому что без него у меня не получится.

\- Что? - тихо спросила Дэннил.

\- Жить, - просто ответил Дженсен.

\- Он не стал заходить сюда, потому что боялся, что не сдержится?

\- Нет. Потому что этого боялся  _я_.

Дэннил помолчала, обдумывая его слова.

\- Тогда где гарантия, что у этого твоего друга не сорвёт крышу, когда... если мы всё же уйдём с тобой? Он может... мутировать в любой момент, и пострадаем мы. Я. Твой сын.

Дженсен не мог её ни в чём убедить, потому что сам не верил... понимал, что Дэннил во многом права, но и выхода никакого не было, кроме как всё бросить и уйти в закат вчетвером, чтобы попробовать выжить как можно дольше. 

\- Нет никаких гарантий, Дэн, - медленно сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. - Нет и не будет.

\- У меня есть тридцать семь доз, - сказала Дэннил после паузы. - Я могу синтезировать ещё, но реагенты на исходе.

\- То есть ты рано или поздно планировала всё прекратить сама? - усмехнулся Дженсен. - Умно, ничего не скажешь. 

Дэннил опустила голову. Её нижняя губа дрогнула, и Дженсен вдруг осознал, что перед ним, по сути, девчонка, от которой нельзя требовать большего, тем более судьбоносных решений. Она не хотела становиться такой, не хотела такого ребёнка, не ждала Дженсена и находилась, судя по всему, в крайней степени отчаяния.

\- Собирайся, - сказал Дженсен почти ласково. - Только самое нужное. Где вакцина? 

\- В лаборантской.

\- Я помогу тебе с Джейком. Сейчас вернусь.

В лаборантской, где царила почти стерильная чистота, трещал старый генератор и помигивал огоньками автоклав, Дженсен быстро обнаружил примитивную сумку-холодильник, в которой лежали разнокалиберные пузырьки и флакончики - всё, что нашлось на просторах Убежища. Он осторожно достал один и взглянул на просвет. Тёмная жидкость заиграла рубиновыми отблесками.

Джаред, подумал Дженсен. Я не знаю, во что мне верить и чего ждать, но я всё равно это сделаю. И даже больше, если понадобится.

Он подхватил сумку и вышел, не оборачиваясь. Краем уха он услышал какие-то далёкие крики и машинально ускорил шаг, ещё не осознавая, что происходит. Ноздрей коснулся знакомый запах, и где-то в сознании трепыхнулась паника - что-то шло не так. Дженсен почти вбежал в жилой отсек и замер, понимая, что опоздал. Как обычно - прошляпил, упустил, доверился чуть больше, чем нужно.

Он привалился к косяку и постарался унять дыхание.

Дэннил всё ещё была в комнате - стояла как истукан, держа на руках Джейка; тот проснулся и любопытством разглядывал сидящего в кресле высокого лохматого незнакомца с ярко-золотыми глазами в залитой кровью клетчатой рубашке и джинсах, который улыбался так, что было больно смотреть.

## ***

Дженсен машинально сделал шаг вперёд, закрывая собой Дэннил, и Джаред повернул лицо в его сторону, учуяв движение. Прядь волос мягко упала ему глаза, и Дженсену парадоксально захотелось убрать её. Прикоснуться к нему, вдохнуть запах, прижаться губами к горячей коже. Это было... неправильно, но необходимо - до мучительной боли в теле, которому он запретил двигаться, запретил приближаться к человеку, который стал частью его самого. Это было сродни фантомной боли, которую чувствует ампутант - с той только разницей, что Джаред мог унять её в любой момент.

\- Я же просил тебя, - тихо сказал Дженсен. - Просил дождаться.

Джаред расслабленно откинул голову на подголовник кресла. В расстёгнутом воротнике рубашки его шея казалась странно беззащитной. Коснуться бы её... Прикусить... Почувствовать на языке знакомый вкус, без которого невозможно, нельзя обойтись.

\- Что ты сделал с моими людьми? - хрипло проговорила Дэннил за спиной Дженсена.

Джаред чуть повернул голову на звук её голоса.

\- Ничего. Зачем мне ускорять то, что и так неизбежно?

Дэннил выдохнула с облегчением - очень тихо, но золотоглазый монстр с солнечной улыбкой всё равно услышал.

\- Не понимаю, зачем ты продолжаешь заботиться о них? - проговорил он почти весело. - В твоём положении тебе должно быть всё равно, что будет с жалкими остатками человечества... Или... - он прищурился, переведя незрячий взгляд на Дженсена, почти безошибочно, - тебе уже сделали предложение, от которого ты не сумела отказаться?

\- Уйти, Джаред, - сказал Дженсен. - Я предложил ей уйти, а не убивать.

\- Чудесно, - улыбка стала шире, Джаред казался в этот момент ослепительно, невероятно красивым, он словно излучал мягкий золотой свет, и если бы не остатки здравого смысла, которые удерживали Дженсена, всё могло бы кончиться в ту же секунду. 

Дэннил переводила взгляд с одного на другого, в её глазах плескался непритворный страх.

\- Послушайте вы, оба. Я передумала. Забирайте вакцину и проваливайте к чёрту.

\- Но ты нужна нам, Дэннил, - промурлыкал Джаред, подавшись вперёд. - Ты и твой... ваш ребёнок. Мы должны держаться вместе, дорогая, потому что только у нас есть шанс не дать этому миру сдохнуть окончательно. Это может быть... забавно, вот увидишь. И даже приятно, - он плавно поднялся с кресла, вызвав у Дженсена одним своим движением практически неконтролируемый приступ острого, всепоглощающего желания. Перед глазами возникла яркая, до безумия возбуждающая картинка - он, Дэннил... и Джаред, вместе. Чудовища во мраке, сплетённые, слитые воедино, окутанные жаркой, пульсирующей тьмой. Во рту пересохло, кровь билась в висках, в паху горело огнём. Не понимая толком, что делает, Дженсен шагнул вперёд и ухватил Джареда за плечо. В ноздри ударил запах ответного желания, тягучий, тёплый, налитый золотым огнём. 

\- Оставь её, - прохрипел он. - Оставь... забери вакцину и уходим... Пожалуйста.

Дэннил попятилась, прижимая к себе Джейсона, который молча наблюдал за происходящим. Джаред улыбнулся, неожиданно легко вывернулся из-под руки Дженсена и мгновенно очутился за спиной девушки; его большие ладони легли ей на талию, губы коснулись уха, прихватили прядь рыжих волос совершенно нежным, каким-то интимным жестом. 

\- Я чувствую, что ты очень красивая, Дэннил... - прошептал он. - Мы могли бы быть счастливы... все вместе. Я всегда хотел настоящую семью, детка. 

\- Иди к чёрту... - простонала она; её взгляд помутнел.

Дженсена не оставляло ощущение абсурдности происходящего, но он не мог двинуться с места, зачарованно и беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как Джаред обнимает Дэннил, мягко поглаживая её плечи, почти невесомо целует шею, ведёт щекой по её виску... Опасность, страх, желание - всё слилось в безумный коктейль, бушующий в его крови, парализующий намертво. 

\- Забери ребёнка, Дженс... - прошептал Джаред, притягивая к себе Дэннил; она уронила голову ему на плечо и прикрыла мутные глаза, учащённо дыша. - Забери его и... дождись меня снаружи. 

Как во сне Дженсен шагнул вперёд и забрал Джейсона из ослабевших рук Дэннил. Ребёнок доверчиво обхватил его за шею, маленький, тёплый, пахнущий чистотой и совсем чуть-чуть - медным, сладким ароматом соединившей их крови. В воцарившейся на миг гулкой, душной тишине он расслышал биение их сердец - всех четырёх, разный ритм, рваная мелодия смерти. Дженсен сглотнул, закрыл глаза и повернулся к двери. 

Наверное, это всё же больше, чем просто любовь, чем наваждение, чем страх и жажда, чем единство крови, тел, душ, если ради него ты готов на всё.

Прежде чем за его спиной закрылась дверь, Дженсен услышал эхо собственных слов, хриплый шёпот, заполнивший всё пространство маленькой комнаты:

\- Я вернусь, Дженсен. Обязательно.

## Часть

***

Счёт времени был безнадёжно утерян. Безлюдный, мёртвый мир, казалось, сжался вокруг них - Дженсена и маленького Джейсона - обрушился леденящей кровь тишиной, мраком и холодом, которого не чувствовал никто. 

Джаред сказал правду - он не убил ни одного человека; Дженсену пришлось переступать лишь через бесчувственные тела. Слабые, отдающие непривлекательным запахом плоти и отравленной вакциной крови. Он ни разу не остановился на пути к выходу, старался смотреть только вперёд, прижимая к себе Джейсона и чувствуя тяжесть сумки в руке. Он ощущал себя каким-то грёбаным героем, неожиданно выходящим из руин со спасённым ребёнком на руках.

Если бы на этом всё могло закончиться...

Если бы у него был выбор... так нет, Джаред не оставил ему даже этой маленькой милости.

Дженсен осторожно затворил за собой тяжёлую дверь, возле которой лежал часовой, и остановился посреди расчищенной площадки, опустив сумку на землю. Луна, выглянувшая из-за облаков, заливала мёртвый мир вокруг бледным белёсым светом. Дженсен повернул голову и впервые за всё время взглянул в глаза своего сына. Он не понял, был ли тот серебряный отблеск в их прозрачной глубине отражением луны или заменял золотое сияние, которое Дженсен привык видеть в глазах Джареда. Джейсон улыбнулся беззубо и потрогал маленькой мягкой рукой небритую щёку Дженсена. 

И когда Дженсен нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ, он почувствовал, как на нижней губе выступила кровь.

Ему было страшно. И одновременно тело наполняла чудовищная лёгкость - будто он против воли постепенно освобождался от остатков того человеческого, что в нём ещё оставалось. Его медленно оставляли сожаления, грусть по умирающему миру, рвались призрачные узы, связывающие его с ещё живыми, но обречёнными на гибель обитателями Убежища, уходило то смутное, что он испытывал к Дэннил, которой уже, скорее всего, не было в живых, и самым последним ушёл страх. Дженсен поднял голову и сморгнул - по щекам скользнуло что-то горячее, давно забытое. Последнее человеческое.

У его ног в сумке лежало то, что окончательно вернёт ему Джареда - таким, каким он встретил его в подвале разрушенной библиотеки целую вечность назад. Таким, каким он увидел его впервые - в сумраке пещеры, полного тревоги и искренней заботы. Таким, с каким они шли в сторону нового дома - бок о бок, постепенно смиряясь и узнавая друг друга. Таким, каким он был до рокового мгновения, когда обрушились стены бункера, сминая их плотно прижатые друг к другу тела. 

Они всегда будут подстраиваться друг под друга, меняясь, оставаться единым целым, связанные крепко, намертво. И, наверное, навечно.

Джейсон потянулся к губам Дженсена, мазнул пальчиком по крови и сунул его в рот. Дженсен прижался щекой к тёплой макушке и закрыл глаза. Но перед этим успел заметить, как в руинах мелькнуло что-то маленькое и светлое - круг замкнулся, всё встало на свои места.

Воспоминания медленно покидали его - одно за другим, стираясь звено за звеном.

Голоса, лица, запахи, ощущения, прикосновения, эмоции. Он будто рождался заново - с чистым листом вместо памяти. Была ли эта "мутация" последней, была ли она самой страшной, Дженсен не знал, но неопределённость больше не пугала. Он твёрдо знал, что в этом мире у него есть только Джаред и вот этот мальчик с серебристым отблеском в глубине зелёных глаз, доверчиво прижавшийся к его плечу. Был ли когда-то кто-то ещё... Дженсен не помнил. Наверное, нет. Мир же давно превратился в мёртвые руины, в которых выжить могли только они трое. 

Или родиться, что вернее.

Дженсен не помнил, сколько простоял вот так - в тишине, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Джейсона, разглядывая посеребрённые лунным светом острые зубцы разрушенных зданий по ту сторону площади. Он не помнил этого места, но раз оказался здесь, значит, так было нужно. Всё правильно. Всё так, как должно быть.

Позади него легко скрипнула дверь (ведущая куда? неважно), послышались лёгкие размеренные шаги. Дженсен закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как сильные тёплые руки мягко обнимают его, затылка касаются губы, шёпот - единственный знакомый голос в этом мире - проникает в каждую клеточку его тела, наполняя удивительно правильным, единственно верным чувством, которое пришло на смену всему остальному. 

\- Я не уверен... но, по-моему, ты совсем не изменился, Дженсен.

 

КОНЕЦ

 


End file.
